Opposites Attract
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A series of BBRae drabbles. Contains fluff as I'm a sap for it.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Snow was falling outside and Raven had just gotten a cup of her favorite herbal tea in her right hand and the newest Clive Barker novel in her left. She had just gotten comfy when Beast Boy appeared behind her, a fistful of snow in his hand. The empath couldn't react fast enough and ended up with snow going down the back of her shirt. Her body shivered at the cold and she frantically tried to remove it but it had already melted. She glared up at Beast Boy who had a huge grin on his face.

"I got you Rae!" Raven's angry glare soon disappeared and she covered her face in her hands. Sobs soon racked her body and Beast Boy started freaking out. "C'mon, don't cry. It was just a little prank. Please I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Instantly Raven's sobs stopped and she grinned at him. A devilish grin that let the changeling know in no uncertain terms that he was in trouble.

"Anything eh? Well how about this: From now until this time tomorrow you are not allowed to kiss me." Beast Boy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Are you serious Rae?"

"Deadly serious Gar."

Ever since they had started going out a few months earlier Raven had become a lot more open. Because of her father's death she could now show emotion just like any other person but it was a hard transition for her to make after imposing such control on herself.

Beast Boy then went off dejectedly muttering about how cruel his girlfriend could be to his poor lips. About 5 hours later and even more chapters Raven was growing restless.

"Damn you hormones!" She raged but the empath put her book down and teleported to Beast Boy's room. As soon as she saw the changeling she hugged onto him tightly and kissed him deep on the mouth. When they pulled apart due to that pesky thing called breathing Beast Boy had a huge smirk on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms babe."

"I can so."

"Can not."

"I bet I can."

"What do I get if you can't do it?"

"I'll play Game Station with you for a week but if you come looking for me you'll have to meditate with me for the same amount of time, got it?"

"This will be easy."

Half an hour later both teens were kissing each other on the couch. Over the week that followed Raven learned an appreciation for the plot of Final Fantasy 7 while Beast Boy tried not to fall asleep during meditation.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Rae please!"

"No."

"Pretty please? I'll give you a kiss."

"No Gar." The changeling's eyes started watering and he pouted at his girlfriend.

"But I need candy. I need it or else I'll explode. That happens sometimes."

"For the last time I will not tell you where the candy is stashed." _Time to change tactics_. Beast Boy thought. Standing up to his full height and looking Raven straight in the face he got as close as he could. Their noses were touching.

"Rae…please I'm begging you." He said in a seductive tone. Raven wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and kiss him but she controlled herself. _Well two can play that game_. The empath thought. She cupped the side of his face with her right hand.

"Gar I have something much sweeter to give you." She raised her voice to just the right pitch between innocent and enticing and the changeling was helpless before it.

"What's that Rae?" She then kissed him deep on the lips and Beast Boy had to agree, this was much better than candy.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Rae are you ready to go yet?" Beast Boy called out, knocking on his girlfriend's door.

"People can't see me like this." Raven said from her room.

"Rae you can't look that bad and besides it's a Halloween party, everyone's going to be dressed up." A long sigh was heard and Raven appeared. She was dressed in white and had pointed ears like a cat while from the top of her hair a pink pom pom was hanging by a string. A tiny pair of wings were on her back completing her moogle costume. Beast Boy was dressed in a black leather jacket and had white face paint complete with black eyeliner above and below his eyes. The couple had decided for Beast Boy to dress as a serious character and for Raven to dress as a cute one. "You look adorable Raven."

"I don't do adorable Gar or should I call you Eric?"

"Ha ha you know it's not that fun being dressed up as this either. I don't know how girls can stand eyeliner."

"I think you look hot in that leather." Raven said, her hand touching his chest.

"Thanks and remember what you have to say when you get to the door."

"Kupo right?" Beast Boy started giggling at that. Raven put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because I'm irresistible." Beast Boy said, winking. He then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Ready to go now?"

"I hope this is over quickly."

"Just enjoy the evening Rae. Halloween only comes once a year after all."

"But I look ridiculous."

"You'll be the cutest moogle in the room." Raven rolled her eyes at this but followed after her boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Questioning

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Raven opened her eyes and saw that Beast Boy wasn't beside her in bed. Getting up and wrapping a robe around her shoulders, she went to look for him. Soon she found him standing in front of the unlit fireplace, one arm propping himself up as he leaned against it, deep in thought.

"Gar." At his name the changeling turned his head towards her. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm nervous Rae." His voice was near breaking and Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"I should be the strong one. I shouldn't be afraid of things like this but I if I fail at this there's no going back." His body started shaking and Raven threw her arms around his waist and she pressed her forehead against his back.

"Then I'll make up for what you lack. You've supported me whenever I needed you the most so don't worry. We'll make it through this, okay?"

"But how can you be sure?" Raven sighed heavily and moved him around to face her. She hugged him tightly. The changeling was glancing at the floor and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No one can predict the future so don't worry about it. Right now is what's important, not the future. And right now I want to support you. Look at me." When Beast Boy didn't do anything Raven cupped his face in her hands and looked into his emerald orbs. "Look at me. I'm here." He started crying, silent sobs and Raven wiped the tears that started to fall down his cheeks. "Don't be sad. You'll be a good father." She took his hand and placed it on her round stomach. Beast Boy felt the baby kick and Raven smiled. "See, the baby likes you."

"Let's go to bed." Beast Boy said and he helped Raven to lie down. His arms circled around her waist and he kissed her neck. "You're an angel Rae." The changeling whispered into his wife's ear.

"Just around you." Beast Boy went to sleep, a smile on his face and contentment in his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Rem

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"And then what happened?" The little child asked, her violet eyes twinkling in anticipation. Beast Boy ruffled his daughter's hair and smiled at her.

"Then the prince rescued the princess from her evil father and they lived happily ever after. And I think it's time for you to go to bed, little one." Rem pouted and gave her father the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster but Beast Boy was immune to it's affects tonight.

"But daddy, it's only 8:00. Please can I stay up longer?"

"Sorry, you have to go to sleep or else you'll never get to hear mommy's story tomorrow."

"Yay more Edgar Allan Poe!" Beast Boy then tucked her daughter to bed and kissed her on the forehead. Just before he left the room he heard his daughter's voice. "Night Daddy, love you."

"Love you too." Then he switched off the light and went to his bedroom. Raven was reading, as usual, and Beast Boy pecked her on the cheek. "Hey babe, how about we get the old electricity flowing."

"Gar, your powers of seduction need a lot more work."

"Like yours are any better? And why are you reading Poe to our 4 year old?"

"I'm just fixing all the damage you cause when you allow her to rot her brain in front of the television."

"Hey don't bash the TV." Raven rolled her eyes and set her book down.

"Gar am I still sexy to you?" Beast Boy looked at his wife like she had grown another head.

"No Rae, I don't find you sexy. I think you're drop dead gorgeous, beautiful, and ravishing, but never sexy. That word doesn't work in describing you." Raven cupped the side of her husband's face and kissed him deep on the lips and when they broke apart, she had a huge grin.

"Good." She then pounced on Beast Boy and the rest of the night became a blur to the changeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Mother's Day

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Rem and Beast Boy went as quietly as they could down to the kitchen, not wanting to wake up Raven. Rem's violet eyes sparkled as she thought of how much her mother would love her gift. Beast Boy had reached the kitchen and had set out all the required ingredients.

"Okay honey let's go through the list, eggs?"

"Check." Rem said, blowing a strand of her purple hair out of her eyes.

"Cake batter?"

"Check."

"Sprinkles?"

"Check."

"Alright, let's get started."

Upstairs in her bedroom, Raven heard yelling. Getting up the empath walked down towards the kitchen, dressed in a white bathrobe and stifled her laughter at seeing her family. Beast Boy and Rem were covered in flour. Rem was upset that her daddy couldn't seem to follow even basic cooking instructions.

"No daddy! After you add the eggs and flour start stirring counterclockwise!"

"This is a lot different from making tofu." Beast Boy complained.

"Stop whining! This is for mommy and we can't mess it up!" At the age of 7 Rem was very intelligent and had taken on more of Raven's attitude, including her temper but she could still act silly when she felt like it. Finally Raven coughed lightly and the two "chefs" whirled around, eyes wide.

"Hey Rae, you're not supposed to be up yet."

"We were just…um…baking a cake for Uncle Cyborg; yeah that's it, right daddy?" Rem turned towards her dad and he nodded.

"Yeah, Cy's birthday is coming up."

"You two are horrible liars. I already heard that was for me." Rem's lips tightened in a firm line then she stomped towards her mother and looked up at her with a glare.

"Then why didn't you say anything? Mommy that was mean! Now go back up to your room and wait until we're done 'kay?"

"Okay, okay I'm going." Raven said, chuckling. After she was gone Rem and Beast Boy returned to the task at hand. About an hour later, they were done. Walking up slowly to Raven's bed they came in and were just about to set the cake down by the bed when disaster struck. Beast Boy tripped over a discarded shoe and the cake went flying. Three pairs of eyes watched in horror as it landed in their midst sending frosting and bits of cake everywhere. Rem opened her eyes slowly and saw her mother and father covered in white and red frosting. Looking down at her nightgown, she saw that she was in the same boat as her parents.

Raven then started laughing and didn't stop for some time. Beast Boy soon joined in and Rem let go a chuckle but she was still disappointed.

"Sorry mommy, I wanted today to be the best Mother's day ever but it's been a disaster." Raven got up and hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's okay honey, this has been my favorite one so far." Rem looked up at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Really?" Raven nodded and Rem jumped for joy.

"Great! And now you really need to clean yourself up mommy."

"Alright I will."

"C'mon Rem, let's go take a bath." Beast Boy said.

"Daddy, I can take a bath by myself, I'm not 6 you know."

"I know." Rem then went to the hallway bathroom and Beast Boy turned towards his wife. "She get's it from you, you know that right?" Raven just rolled her eyes and went into the shower.

A few hours later Rem was out like a light. She had been running around with her parents all day and was sleeping in her room. Raven was in her room, reading as usual when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist and heard him whispering in her ear.

"Are you ready for your gift?" At his tone, Raven felt a shiver go down her spine.

"And what's that?"

"It's actually three gifts. First, we're going to dinner."

"It better not be Pizza Palace or you'll be sleeping on the couch." Raven said in mock anger.

"It's just a quaint little restaurant called The Four Seasons." At that Raven's eyes widened.

"You got reservations?"

"Indeed I did, so change into something fancy and I'll do the same."

Half an hour later Raven came down the stairs dressed in a flowing black gown. Beast Boy's jaw dropped and Raven blushed. Then she saw Cyborg lounging on the couch.

"Don't worry about Rem; I'll keep an eye on her. Have fun now." Waving goodbye to Cyborg, the couple went to the car and drove off to the restaurant. Once inside, Raven marveled at the elegant decorations and the large dining area, it even had a dance floor.

"Excuse me but do you have a reservation?" The usher asked.

"It's under Logan, party of two." Beast Boy said.

"Ah here it is. Enjoy your meal."

After enjoying the sinfully good cooking, Raven was about to leave but was stopped by Beast Boy's hand on hers.

"Oh the night's not over yet, Rae." A spotlight then landed on the couple and Beast Boy held out an arm. "May I have this dance?" Raven nodded and the changeling led his wife out and started to waltz, the restaurant's orchestra playing a haunting melody that evoked images of haunted forests and Gothic castles. As the song ended Raven laid her head on Beast Boy's chest and sighed in contentment.

"Thank you Gar."

"Anything for you Rae and I'm glad you liked the second gift. Ready to go home?"

"Maybe after a few more dances."

"As you wish." Beast Boy said, smiling.

Upon arriving home and seeing Cyborg off, Beast Boy then picked up Raven bridal style and carried her towards the stairs. Raven then saw rose petals leading up to their room.

"Don't tell me you had Cyborg do this for you?"

"Hey he was available." Raven just rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be carried the rest of the way. Gently laying her on the bed Beast Boy then shut the door. Raven was lying on her side and had her hand propping her head up.

"And what's the last gift Gar?" At this Beast Boy came close to her, causing Raven to lie on her back. The changeling reached out a hand and laid it on his wife's cheek. Just before their lips met, he whispered one word.

"Me."


	7. Chapter 7

Agony

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. This is for bbissocute so if any of you other readers have requests for future drabbles, just message me or tell me in the review.

"Rae, please come with me to the park. The weathers nice and you should get out some more." Beast Boy pleaded in front of the couch, where Raven was sitting, reading her newest novel.

"It's Raven and for the last time, no I do not want to go so do us both a favor and leave me alone." Beast Boy's lips tightened into a firm line and he glared into Raven's violet eyes.

"As you wish." The changeling then left, depression coming off him in waves. The empath ignored it though, and focused more intently on her book. Soon though, her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to slumber.

Her communicator woke her up several hours later. Raven flipped it open and saw nothing but static. Then she heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Rae…help…" Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Beast Boy, where are you?"

"Near the park…I've been run over…hurry…" And with that the signal finally gave out. Black energy formed around her and she teleported towards the park. She found him lying on the asphalt, body weakly trying to move. His legs and arms were bent horribly and he had a nasty cut going down his back. Her hands started glowing and the cut closed but the changeling's bones were not healing. His emerald orbs opened weakly and met her eyes for the second time that day.

"Gar, hang on, everything's going to be all right!"

"No it's not Rae. But look on the bright side at least I won't be around to bug you anymore. You can just lock yourself away from everything, just like you've always wanted." Beast Boy started laughing to himself and tears spilled from his eyes. "I just wanted you to smile for me Rae, was that so impossible?"

"Don't speak you need to conserve your energy."

"You didn't…answer my question." He then started coughing and blood pooled from his mouth.

"I was afraid. I didn't want to be hurt again. But Gar, if you hold on I promise I'll smile for you. I'll smile forever, if you'll just stay with me."

"Then I won't die." The changeling then passed out, blood still spilling forth from his mouth.

The young woman sits in the hospital waiting room, eyes red from the tears she shed openly. The door leading to the ER opened and a doctor came out, his scrubs covered in blood.

"Ms. Roth?"

"Will he make it?"

"He's stable but he'll need to stay here for a month at least."

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course." Standing up, the pale beauty walked quickly to where the changeling lay. His eyes caught hers and he smiled weakly.

"I'm not so pretty now Ra…but the empath cut him off with a finger on his lips. She then placed her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. She smiled down at him and tears fell from violet shores.

"I made a promise, Gar." She then kissed him on the lips and the changeling's thoughts grew very sluggish. "And I intend to keep it."


	8. Chapter 8

Nervous

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Here you go bb, enjoy.

Butterflies danced in the groom's stomach, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle.

"Don't worry man, she'll be here." His best man said, smiling reassuringly.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, eyes darting to the door every couple of seconds.

"My sensors haven't picked up any cars leaving the driveway or anyone exiting the building so calm down."

"But- Cyborg stopped his complaints with a hand on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, count to ten and then exhale." The changeling did as he was asked and just before he could talk again the doorway at the end of the row opened and _she_ walked out. Violet hair cascaded down her back and framed her pale-gray face. Her violet eyes met his emerald orbs and everything else disappeared. Raven was vaguely aware of someone leading her up to the altar where he waited, hand outstretched and eyes still locked with hers. The priest was blabbing on about staying beside each other in sickness and in health but she knew long before today that she belonged beside him, to help him, and to love him no matter what. Her I do was whispered out and Beast Boy's was the same. Finally they kissed and the rest of the reception was a blur.

* * *

Later that night he was watching her, looking down at her naked form, eyes taking in every curve and dip of her body. He reached out a hand to stroke her cheek and smiled.

"You're so beautiful Rae." Her eyes fluttered open at his touch and she smiled back.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Roth."

"Well, well Mrs. Logan, I thought I had tired you out but apparently that isn't the case."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Beast Boy leaned in and started kissing her neck, making Raven moan in pleasure. He stopped and laid down beside her, eyes locked on hers. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm just amazed this has happened. I feel like this is a dream and I'll wake up soon." Raven smiled seductively at him and hugged onto him tightly. She then brought her lips to his face and started kissing him over and over. After she was done, she leaned in closer to him.

"This isn't a dream. I love you, you do know that right? I'll love you forever."

"Only forever?" The changeling asked grinning at her in the way he knew would drive her wild.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." Any further words he had were cut off by Raven's pale lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunsets

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

The park was nearly empty as a cool breeze cut through the air. The violet haired teen leaned back against the tree she was sitting under and watched the few people remaining laughing in the dying sunlight, their shadows growing darker on the grass.

"Rae?" At her nickname the empath looked to her left and saw her boyfriend sitting beside her, his emerald eyes locking on to her violet ones. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted a change of scenery I guess. But coming here was a mistake."

"Why is that?"

"I just feel so removed from all of this. My heart is so dark, it's hard for me to even smile." Beast Boy reached out a hand and moved a lock of her violet hair that hung in front of her eyes.

"Your heart isn't dark Rae. And I don't care if you don't smile that often, I know you love me without you showing it all the time."

"But I…" Beast Boy's index finger came to her lip and he smiled at her.

"No, don't talk. Let's just watch the sunset for a moment, alright?" Raven nodded and Beast Boy edged closer to her. His long arms encircled her waist and he drew her towards his body. The empath laid her head on his chest and the couple watched the sun sink into the west, staining the sky with hues of gold, pink, and red.

Neither knew how long they sat there but night had fallen by the time they spoke again.

"What did that make you think about Rae?"

"The end of everything, all we have, all we are, it just fades to black in the end. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"That's one way of thinking about it. But it's not an ending because the sun always rises again. Sure we're going to die someday, everyone does but what's important is to live in the moment, right now."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life?"

"Well you found me lying in a cardboard box, remember?" Raven's brows knit together and she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Why are you so good at ruining the moment?" Beast Boy kissed her on the lips, silencing any further questions she might have. Once they broke apart, Raven was the one who was smiling.

"Did I redeem the moment?"

"Yes, and thank you. I really do love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, now shall we head back?" Raven looked up into the sky and saw the constellations that were coming into view.

"Let's stay longer. I'm starting to like this place."


	10. Chapter 10

Honeymoon

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The sun beamed down from the heavens, its rays warming everything they touched. Slipping through a window, the soft golden light bathed a peculiar looking man sleeping. His skin was a dark green that reminded the bed's other occupant of a forest. She was also unusual having a pale grey skin color and violet hair. Raven loved moments like these, she had recently discovered. Just lying with her husband and watching him sleep. But she knew the moment wouldn't last. The changeling's eyes fluttered open and they met his wife's gaze.

"Good morning beautiful." Beast Boy said.

"Hello stranger."

"What would you like to do today?" The changeling asked. Raven looked pensive for a moment before wrapping her arms around her husband and laying her head on his chest.

"I'm content just doing this Gar." Raven then started kissing him on the lips and the changeling felt her tongue enter his mouth. Breaking away slowly, Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"I distinctly remember you threatening me with and I quote "More pain than you could ever imagine" if I frenched you. And now you're doing it to me you hypocrite." Raven rolled her eyes.

"The years no doubt have changed me you prude." At that Beast Boy started stroking her back and kissing her neck savagely, causing Raven to moan.

"You do love tempting me don't you?" Beast Boy whispered in his wife's ear.

"Well I am half demon you know." Raven responded, licking her lips and kissing Beast Boy once more.

"And people call me the Beast." The changeling joked. Raven whacked him over the head before pouncing on him once more.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." Raven said, hands gliding downward.

The next few hours were a blur of pleasure to Gar. Also he was glad they had left the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Wardrobe

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for bbissocute, enjoy it bb. Please R&R.

The empath was waiting at the bottom of the stairs; her hair styled to frame her face. She looked at her watch and sighed impatiently. Where was he? Up in his room the changeling was going through his mess to try and find his nice outfits. Unfortunately due to his lack of cleanliness this was proving to be just as hard as the Gordian knot and he had no sword to slice through it. Maybe if he dressed casual she wouldn't mind? Yeah right, the changeling thought, they were only going to the fanciest restaurant in Jump City, Ivalice, going casual would be like walking naked through New York City's subway system.

"Oh man, Rae is going to kill me and then dig up my corpse and clone me and then kill me again!" The changeling said out loud, ripping through piles of assorted junk to find anything useable.

Raven had had enough. Teleporting outside her lover's door, Raven entered swiftly, not caring that he was naked and even, in the back of her mind, enjoying that particular aspect.

"Darling, why aren't you ready yet?" She asked in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"I can't find anything Rae." White light shone from Raven's eyes and Beast Boy found himself dressed in a black tuxedo.

"There now c'mon, I'm starving." Beast Boy started walking beside Raven but not just walking, strutting would be a more apt description. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because I'm cool." Raven rolled her eyes. Why did she fall in love with such a geek? Beast Boy then wrapped his arm around Raven's side and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Rae, you look lovely." Blushing slightly, Raven smiled at him.

"No problem Gar, I just hope you have enough money for this." At that Beast Boy's face went pale.

"I'll be right back." He shouted. Again Raven just rolled her eyes. The things she put up with for love.


	12. Chapter 12

Arcade

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R and thanks to your loyal support I've had over 6000 hits so thank you guys for reading this story and remember this story most likely won't end so if you have any requests for future drabbles let me know.

Raven was waiting outside her boyfriend's door dressed in blue jeans and a black Joy Division T shirt.

"Gar are you ready yet?" Just as she finished asking her question the door opened and Beast Boy appeared wearing black slacks and a T shirt on that said here's my joystick with an arrow pointing down. Raven took one look at the shirt and pointed back to his room. "Change your shirt."

"Fine." Beast Boy said, going back into his room and mumbling about beautiful women always manipulating him. Coming out a minute later in a plain white T shirt, he draped his arm around Raven's shoulder. "Ready for the best date ever Rae?"

"I don't even know where we're going because someone wanted it to be a surprise, remember?"

"Oh yeah…anyway I'm sure you'll love it!" The changeling had a gleam in his eye that the empath did not like but she went along with it, for now.

Once they had reached their destination Raven was ready to go back to Titan's Tower.

"I'm not going in there." She said in her usual monotone.

"C'mon baby I went with you to Sweeney Todd and the jazz club plus there was that time we went to that Clive Barker singing so I think you could go with me to the arcade once."

"Fine, but I won't play any games and don't call me baby." Beast Boy nodded and opened the door for Raven. Simulated blasts and screaming teens were the first sounds that assailed Raven's ears and she wondered if she would go deaf after this. Beast Boy went up and purchased a 25 dollar game card and came back to Raven.

"What would you like to do Rae, eat or play some games?"

"I'm not playing any games with you."

"They have air hockey."

"No."

"And bowling."

"Never."

"And a dancing game."

"Maybe I'll try that."

"Okay just follow me." Across the huge arcade, past the fighting games and just a little ways beyond the light gun shooters it lay. The thing was a huge two panel monstrosity with two pads with arrows pointing in four directions. Raven looked at the machine with a raised eyebrow.

"And how is this dancing?"

"Well you step on the arrow that is matched up with the arrow on the screen. It involves timing and concentration and when you do it right multiple times you'll get points and be dancing. DDR, one of God's best creations."

"I'm only doing this once you understand?"

"Of course." Beast Boy entered the card and the screen switched to the song selection. "May I suggest Easy mode and the song Butterfly?"

"Whatever." Raven said, just eager to get this over with. The song loaded and now she saw the arrows arriving from the bottom of the screen. The timing was easy at the beginning and she had 6 steps in a row down perfectly. Then the tempo increased and the arrows became faster. Desperately trying keep up, the pale beauty ended up tripping over her own feet and would have fallen if Beast Boy hadn't caught her.

"So do you give up?" Raven's eyes started glowing red and Beast Boy gulped.

"Give me the card." The changeling handed her the card and watched as Raven stepped up again to the platform.

After failing 10 times Raven had almost conquered the song. Stepping up for the 11th time, the now familiar tune started and Raven was ready. The tempo increased but she matched it. Now the arrows were coming at ridiculous speeds but each one was timed perfectly. Finally the song ended and Raven gave a small smile at her perfect score.

"That's my girlfriend!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

Later that night Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the couch. Raven was snuggled in close to him and the changeling was stroking her hair.

"Thanks Beast Boy that was…fun." Beast Boy smiled and pumped his free hand into the air.

"Go Beast Boy it's your birthday!" Raven rolled her eyes but didn't move from her position.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven?!

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He found himself strapped to a slab of metal raised high off the ground. Then he heard Raven's voice only she was speaking very passionately.

"They all said I was mad but now, now it's alive! It's alive!" Lightning struck and started coursing through the changeling's body. He now found he could move. He groaned and the table lowered. Raven appeared dressed in a white lab coat with glasses on. "You're mine now. I think I'll call you Gar." Then she started laughing crazily like a mad scientist from one of those B movies. Beast Boy passed out.

* * *

Opening his eyes he now found himself standing next to a locker one would find in any high school. Someone coughed behind him and he turned towards the sound. Raven stood in front of him. Only this version of her had acne, braces, and a massive overbite.

"Um…hi Gar… I was wondering if you would possibly…go…."

"Out with me?" Beast Boy finished for her. Blushing furiously the now geeky empath nodded.

"Sure thing, where would you like to go?"

"Um…the Star Trek convention?" Then she started talking about Klingons, Romulans, and the Federation along with so much techno babble Beast Boy thought his head would explode. Moving a little bit away from the now Trekkie Raven, Beast Boy slipped on something and his head hit the ground, causing him to black out.

* * *

Coming to, Beast Boy looked around. He was in a dojo of some kind. A loud sound rang out.

"ATA!" Entering another room, Beast Boy spied Raven dressed in a karate gi with a headband on.

"Raven?!" Turning around at her name, the empath smiled at Beast Boy.

"Hey Gar, do you want to spar with me?" Finding his head nodding of his own accord Beast Boy then took a fighting stance. "ATA!" Raven cried out, striking Beast Boy in the face. Then she struck out again, each time making that noise. Beast Boy was now sure he had been struck a hundred times and would die from another punch. Raven struck out with all her strength and the blow sent Beast Boy flying into the air. "Hokuto Hyakuretsu-ken." After naming her attack she clenched her fist together. Beast Boy passed out from the punch.

* * *

Not wanting to open his eyes again, Beast Boy kept them closed. A soft hand rested on his cheek and his eyes snapped open. Raven was lying beside him in a field of red flowers. She was dressed in a black outfit that revealed every curve she possessed.

"Ready to go again?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"What?" Raven's response was to kiss him. While their lips were locked together Raven's tongue went into Beast Boy's mouth. Breaking away quickly, Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Why are you acting like this?" Raven shoved him to the ground and started slowly inching her way up his body.

"You know you like this, don't deny it." Beast Boy wanted to scream but again Raven's mouth met his and once they pulled apart Raven had a pleased smile on her face. She licked her lips. "Mmm…sweet." Darkness engulfed the confused changeling.

* * *

Beast Boy could hear a TV blaring in the background and then someone was shaking him.

"Get up you butt wipe, you just missed the coolest play!" Opening his eyes Beast Boy wanted to shut them again but he found that he couldn't. Raven sat beside him on a sofa, a beer in her right hand and the remote near her left. Instead of her taut stomach, this version of Raven had a massive beer belly that jiggled when she moved. Taking a swig of her beer Raven then belched loudly right in Beast Boy's face. "Better in than out I always say." Beast Boy had passed out from the fumes of Raven's alcohol aided belch.

* * *

"Please let me be back with the normal Raven, please God." Beast Boy then found himself standing outside a detective's office. Raven Roth PI the plaque on her door read. Going in, Beast Boy saw Raven dressed in a typical noir film detective's uniform. Then he heard her thoughts as if she was narrating the story.

_The man entered my office and I knew he was trouble. All the sexy ones usually are. He had green eyes and green skin, maybe something he ate disagreed with him. But I had to help him, even if I knew he was trouble._

"What do you want pretty boy?" Raven asked in a world weary tone of voice.

"Um I don't know."

"Missing person?"

"I guess so."

"Give me the facts. Who kidnapped your fiancé was it Pretty Boy Johnson or Slade "The Blade" Wilson?"

"Neither." Raven sighed heavily.

"Well kid you've given me a hard case but I'll solve it. Leave any additional information with my secretary." As he was leaving the office, not by his own will but by whatever force sent him to these wacky alternate worlds, he once again heard Raven's voice narrating.

_The kid walked out looking back once more at me with those killer eyes. Please help me, those eyes said. Well when you've been in the dark underbelly of this city like I have, it's refreshing to see naïve little things like him come in and lay their troubles at my feet. I needed a shot of whiskey and some cigarettes to calm my nerves and maybe I could get some leads on the kid's missing person. Then everything faded to black._

* * *

When Beast Boy regained consciousness he found himself standing before a huge mansion. Knocking on the door someone soon answered it. It was Raven but once again she had changed. She had a hunchback on her right shoulder and her hair was now stringy and hung on either side of her head. She glared at Beast Boy. The changeling found himself speaking, the words spilling out of their own accord.

"My car broke down and I wanted to use your telephone."

"You're wet." Raven spoke, her voice having an upper class British accent.

"Yes, it's raining."

"Do come in. The master is holding one of her parties now but I'm sure she'll help you."

"What's the occasion?"

"The master is celebrating one of her recent triumphs."

"Sounds like a lucky lady." Just then another voice cut in, this time speaking with a French accent.

"She's lucky, you're lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" Then another Raven appeared, this time she was dressed in a French maid uniform and her hair was puffy.

"This is my sister, Magenta and I'm Riff Raff." The hunchbacked Raven said. A clock started ringing and Raven moved towards it. Music started playing in the background. Riff Raff Raven then started singing.

"Let's do the Time Warp again! It's just a jump to the left and then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in time but it's the pelvic thrust that let's you know you're really insane!" Riff Raff Raven then started doing the steps and Magenta Raven followed her every move. Finally ending their little dance, both Ravens came towards Beast Boy. The changeling started backing up when the elevator behind him started coming down. Turning towards the sound, Beast Boy saw yet another version of Raven dressed up in a cloak and an afro, blush was on her pale face along with red lipstick.Once the elevator doors opened this new version of Raven stepped towards Beast Boy.

The music kept on playing but this time with a different tune. When the newest version of Raven started singing, it was with a snide British accent.

"How'd you do I see you've met my faithful handy man, she's just a little brought down because when you knocked she thought you were the candy man. Don't get strung out by the way I look, don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a woman by the light of day but by night I'm one hell of a lover." Raven then removed her robe revealing pearls around her neck and a glittering outfit that looked like it belonged in an S&M shop. "I'm just a sweet Transvestite. From Transsexual Transylvania. Let me show you around maybe play you a sound you look like you're pretty groovy. Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal we can take in an old Steve Reeve's movie." Beast Boy then started singing.

"I'm glad I caught you at home. Could I use your phone? I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'll just stay where I am and then go back to the car." Raven then started singing again.

"Well you got caught with a flat well how bout that? Well baby don't you panic. By the light of the night it will all seem alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic. I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania. Why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite? I could show you my favorite…obsession. I've been making a man with green hair and a tan and he's good for relieving my…tension. I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania. So come up to the lab and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici…..pation. But maybe the rain is really to blame so I'll remove the cause…but not the symptom!" Beast Boy then passed out, the song being too much for him on top of everything else.

* * *

Raven's eyes opened and she looked at Beast Boy lying beside her, her boyfriends body shivering.

"Gar wake up." Shaking him gently the changeling opened his eyes.

"Raven where are we?"

"My bedroom remember?"

"Oh thank God. I had the weirdest dream."


	14. Chapter 14

Ticklish

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy was lying beside his wife, the still of the early morning calming him. If someone had told him 5 years ago that he would end up marrying Raven he would doubt that person's sanity but here he was. At first it had been little glances from both teens and then those glances became hugs which progressed to kisses. Ever since Trigon's defeat Raven had become more open to feeling, something Beast Boy was very grateful for. His wife's violet eyes opened a little and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Good morning Gar." She murmured. The changeling's hands then started massaging her back and then running down her sides. This caused Raven to giggle. Her husband now had a devious smile on his face.

"Are you ticklish?" Raven was now fully awake and got up.

"No." She said in her monotone. Beast Boy leaned closer and ran his hands down her sides again. "Garfield Logan stop it right now!" Raven shrieked before Beast Boy tackled her and started tickling her sides.

"Rae Rae's ticklish." The changeling said in a sing song voice.

"You call me Rae Rae again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever say." Raven muttered angrily. Removing her husband from her with a gentle push of black energy, the empath then went to take a shower.

About half an hour later Beast Boy was still in bed when Raven tackled him from behind. She then started tickling him.

"Turnabout is fair play honey." Raven said, smirking a little. Beast Boy's only response was to laugh. Eventually though he got his second wind.

"I can make it up to you." Raven ceased her tickle torture and he turned to face her.

"And how are you going to do that?" Beast Boy's lips met hers and she melted into the kiss. Once they broke apart Beast Boy had a small smile on his lips.

"How was that?"

"Good but you could use some practice." Raven said moving in for another kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Karaoke

AN: I own nothing in this story including the songs. Please R&R.

The karaoke bar was not as packed as it normally was. Of course this suited the violet haired empath just fine. Her fiancé had insisted that they go to a karaoke bar for their last date before their wedding and Raven found herself agreeing. Now Beast Boy was looking up at the stage with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"I'm not singing."

"Rae c'mon, I'll go first and I'll sing anything you want me to." Raven couldn't resist that.

"Anything? Okay in that case sing "Love Will Tear Us Apart".

"You really want me to sing that? It's so depressing and it's kind of a bad song to sing just before our wedding day you know?"

"Please Gar."

"Fine but don't blame me if karma makes us separate because of this." Raven rolled her eyes at that and motioned for him to get a move on. The changeling sighed and went up to the stage. The lights dimmed and the haunting synth intro began.

"_When routine bites hard and ambitions are low,_

_And resentment rides high but emotions won't grow,_

_And we're changing our ways, taking different roads_

_Then love, love will tear us apart again, love, love will tear us apart again._

_Why is the bedroom so cold? Turned away on your side,_

_Is my timing that flawed? Have the feelings run dry?_

_Yet there's still this appeal that we've kept through our lives, _

_Then love, love will tear us apart again, love, love will tear us apart again._

_Do you cry out in your sleep? All my failure exposed,_

_Yet there's a taste in my mouth as desperation takes hold. _

_Yeah that something so good, just can't function no more…_

_But love, love will tear us apart again, love, love will tear us apart again._

_Love, love will tear us apart again." _

As the music ended Raven started clapping and the few people in the bar soon followed. Beast Boy bowed a little and then walked off the stage.

"How was that Rae?"

"Great. I had no idea you could sing that low."

"Yeah but that really does a number on my throat. Now it's your turn."

"Alright, alright I'll go. What do you want me to sing?"

"Oh just a nice little song called "Waiting" by Tom Petty. You do know the lyrics right?"

"No but that's why they're on the screen." Then Raven went towards the stage, muttering about sexy changelings and their manipulations. The guitar intro started and Raven saw the words on the screen. Taking a breath she started.

"_Oh baby don't it feel like Heaven right now?_

_Don't it feel like something from a dream? _

_Yeah I've never known nothing quite like this, don't it feel like tonight might never be again? Baby we know better than to try and pretend. __Honey no one could'a ever told me 'bout this, _

_I said yeah yeah_

_The waiting is the hardest part._

_Every day you see one more card._

_You take it on faith,_

_You take it to the heart,_

_The waiting is the hardest part._

_Well yeah I might have chased a couple men around_

_All it ever got me was down. Yeah, then there were those that made me feel good_

_But never as good as I'm feeling right now,_

_Baby you're the only one that's ever known how_

_To make me wanna live like I wanna live now I said yeah yeah_

_The waiting is the hardest part_

_Every day you get one more yard._

_You take it on faith, _

_You take it to the heart,_

_The waiting is the hardest part._

_Oh don't let it kill you baby, don't let it to you_

_Don't let it kill you baby, don't let it get to you, I'll be your bleeding heart, I'll be your cryin' fool, don't let this go too far, don't let it get to you_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah the waiting is the hardest part._

_Every day you get one more yard,_

_You take it on faith,_

_You take it to the heart,_

_The waiting is the hardest part._

_Yeah the waiting is the hardest part…"_

Beast Boy whooped and hollered for his fiancé while the rest of the sparse audience clapped loudly. Who would have thought Raven could sing that well?

"That was great Raven!" Beast Boy said, draping an arm around the empath's shoulders and drawing her closer to him.

"I'm glad you liked it now can we leave?"

"But I was just about to sing "Rock you like a Hurricane!" Raven rolled her eyes and led him to the exit. Beast Boy was about to speak but Raven silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"If the next words out of your mouth are "I'll rock you like a hurricane tonight," I will call this wedding off, understand?"

"Man Rae your powers really make life tough for me sometimes." Beast Boy whined.

"Whatever." Raven replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Hidden

AN: This is the first request from wolvmbm so I hope they enjoy it. Once again I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The Titan's were sitting around the breakfast table. Raven was sipping her green tea and trying to drown out the incessant noise from Beast Boy and Cyborg. By now Cyborg had tired of the argument but the changeling was still going at it.

"And Cy did you know all the horrible things they do to the cow before it ends up on your plate? Rae tell him for me please?"

"It's Raven and I want you to leave me alone. I shouldn't need to help you fail more. You do enough of that by yourself when you open your mouth." Beast Boy's eyes reflected the hurt radiating off him that only the empath could feel. Maybe she was a bit harsh but he was making her angrier than usual.

"As you wish Raven. I think I'll go out for a while. Call me if there's an emergency." As soon as he left the other Titans turned towards Raven.

"That was most rude of you Raven. Friend Beast Boy was just making a point to Cyborg like he always does."

"Yeah Raven you didn't have to be so mean." Cyborg cut in.

"Apologize when he comes back, understand?" Robin said.

A few hours later, while Raven was meditating, her communicator started ringing. Robin's voice came through, his tone serious.

"There's a bank robbery going on now at First United. I've already contacted Beast Boy and he's on the scene. We're heading out now."

"Alright, I'll teleport there help Beast Boy."

"Affirmative." Closing her eyes, Raven teleported to the bank, hoping to get this done with so she could resume her precious meditation.

* * *

Beast Boy smirked at the man aiming the gun towards him. The man's cohorts were all knocked out and would stay that way for some time.

"Well buddy looks like you're the last one. Now normally I'd say give up but I'm going to humor you."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'll shoot you if you come any closer!" The man said eyes wide and his hand shaking as it clutched the pistol.

"Is this the first time you've ever pointed a gun at a person? Your hands are shaking."

"Shut up!"

"You ever been in love with someone pal?"

"Why in the hell would you want to know that?"

"Just answer the question!" Beast Boy said, adding a deep growl to his voice. The thief nodded.

"Yeah but the broad didn't even give me a chance. She always made fun of me and acted like I was the lowest scum on Earth."

"Then you know why I want you to shoot me. It hurts too much to be treated like that but I'm too much of a coward to kill myself so I was in a bit of a bind and that's when your little posse decided to rob the bank. Someone up there must like me." Beast Boy said, giving the thug a cocky grin.

"You really want to die that much?" Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy say the telltale black energy that marked Raven's powers.

"We don't have much time so shoot me!" The man got off one shot before Raven had knocked him out but that was enough. The bullet passed through Beast Boy's upper chest and it lodged there, the pain was immense but pretty soon everything faded to black before the changeling's eyes.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't know how much time had passed before he regained consciousness, he didn't open his eyes just yet but he heard voices.

"Will BB be alright?" A chipper sounding voice asked.

"He's going to die." Another voice said, so quiet the changeling almost didn't hear it.

"It's not wise to be hasty. I'm sure he'll pull though." A voice laced with wisdom commented.

"Stop acting like a pansy, he's going to be fine." A more confident voice cut in.

"Whatever, wake me up when he does, I'm beat." A bored sounding voice proclaimed.

"If he dies, I'm going to die with him." A soft voice said quietly, sounding almost like something from a Shakespearean tragedy. Opening his eyes, Beast Boy saw all of Raven's emotions standing around him. The changeling recognized Happy, Rude, Knowledge, Timid, and Bravery from his last visit to Raven's mind but there was a new emotion among the more familiar ones. This emotion was dressed in a bright red robe and when she saw the changeling's gaze on her she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Gar you're alright!" The emotion then went to kiss him but the other emotions dragged her off of him.

"Where's Raven?" At this question the emotions all started to fade and Beast Boy was alone.

"Right behind you." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Why did you- but before he could get out another word, Raven slapped him hard across the face. She then embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for treating you so badly Gar. I'm sorry for making fun of you all the time and ignoring you. And I'm sorry for not smiling for you." Raven's voice was shaky and Beast Boy felt tears soak his uniform. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around the empath in a loose embrace.

"It's alright."

"No it's not! You tried to kill yourself!"

"I never…"

"Don't lie to me, just answer me this: Why?"

"I was tired of putting up with how you were treating me. Tired of acting so happy all the time when I was really hurting. I love you Rae and having the one you love put you down and ignoring you makes you start questioning why you should even go on living." Raven was silent after Beast Boy's answer. Eventually though she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Gar. But I didn't want to be hurt again so I tried to distance myself from you. I thought if I ignored you, my feelings for you would fade away but they haven't so if it's not too late, can you forgive me?"

"Yes and I'm sorry too, for everything." He then leaned in towards Raven's face and kissed her on the lips chastely.

* * *

A few months later, Beast Boy was lying on the couch with Raven snuggled in close to his chest.

"Are you still pretending to be happy Gar?"

"No. Those days are over." Raven smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good."


	17. Chapter 17

Happy

AN: I own nothing in this story. This drabble is for Agent of the Divine One so I hope they enjoy it. Please R&R.

Night had fallen and a chill wind blew through the air. Inside Titans Tower, Raven was currently sitting across from her boyfriend, the shadows flickering across her skin. They had been a couple for a few months and Raven had never been so content in all her life. Still there were times when Beast Boy had a faraway look in his eyes, like now for instance. He was watching the flames dance in the fireplace and his breathing was calm, almost mimicking Raven's during her meditation.

"Gar?" The changeling looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you always acting so happy?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

"You always laugh instead of brood and you never seem to stay depressed. It's odd and I want to know why that is."

"Well there's no point in getting depressed about the past. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't gotten these powers. Would I have a "normal" life? I wonder if my parents would still be alive. Things like that. I saw them die you know? I don't remember crying so I laughed instead and I've been doing it ever since." Raven reached out hand to Beast Boy's cheek and embraced him to her gently.

"I'm here now so if you ever feel like crying you can. Don't feel like you have to hide your emotions from the world. If I wasn't restricted by my powers I wouldn't act like I do."

"Thanks Rae. You always know the right things to say." Beast Boy then kissed her chastely on the lips. The pale beauty then came closer to her lover and laid her head on his chest, sleep overcoming her. And the wind kept howling in the night but not here. Here, in the warmth of a dying fire, a couple slept peacefully, their dreams untroubled.


	18. Chapter 18

Unromantic

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is the last request from wolvmbm so I hope they like it. Please R&R.

Raven knew something was up. Her boyfriend of 5 years had insisted on taking her out to a nice restaurant. Currently they were standing in front of the host for one of the best restaurants in Jump City.

"I believe I have a reservation for two under Logan." The host checked his list.

"I'm sorry monsieur; your name isn't on the list."

"What do you mean?! I placed the reservations two months ago!"

"I'm sorry sir; it's not in my records." Beast Boy was about to argue again but Raven put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"It's alright Gar we can go eat somewhere else." The changeling wanted to argue further but sighed loudly.

"Okay, let's go." Walking out of the restaurant, the couple walked down the nearly empty sidewalk. A hotdog vendor was close by and both Titan's stomachs rumbled.

"Can we just grab something from here Gar?"

"Sure but he better have tofu dogs!" The changeling exclaimed. Fortunately the vendor did have tofu dogs and now the couple resumed their walking. A glob of mustard fell from Beast Boy's tofu dog and splattered on Raven's white dress. "I'm so sorry Rae!" Then he tried to rub the spot out but all that did was spread it more and now Raven had a large yellow stain on her dress.

"It's alright Gar let's just go back to the Tower." Crossing a street still dotted with puddles thanks to the recent rain, they had just reached the other side when a bus passed by, spraying water everywhere. The couple was soaked and Beast Boy sank to his knees.

"I give up! I'm sorry Rae I really wanted tonight to be special."

"Why?"

"Because of this." Beast Boy then raised himself to one knee and presented Raven with a diamond ring. The band was also set with rubies and Raven went wide eyed. "I know I'm a screw up…"

"Yes."

"And I know I'm too geeky sometimes…"

"Yes!" Raven said louder, trying to get her meaning across.

"And I'm not the sexiest guy alive…" Raven shut him up with a kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart, Beast Boy stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes I'll marry you Gar." Beast Boy then hugged her tightly and started humming his Go Beast Boy song. "What have I gotten myself into?" Raven muttered but couldn't help but smile at her former boyfriend and new fiancé.


	19. Chapter 19

Labels

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Agent of the Divine One once more. Please R&R.

Beast Boy snuck into Robin's room and went towards his dangerous substance cabinet. Looking through the labels of the various capsules he finally found what he was looking for. Sneaking back out, he smiled to himself at his ingenious plan. Raven was standing right in front of him as he exited the room.

"What are you doing?" The pale beauty asked her boyfriend.

"Just pulling a harmless prank but I need your help."

"No."

"C'mon Rae, it'll get Robin and Starfire together." Raven sighed heavily but nodded, knowing that someone like Robin needed all the help he could get just to ask for help.

"What's the plan?"

"Well we take this truth serum I found in his dangerous substances cabinet, make a soup, we'll both take it to convince Robin and then we wait."

"What if I have some secrets I don't want you to know about?"

"Rae we're in a relationship now, trust is important. And plus I've already been inside your mind and seen Rude. I don't think you've got anything else to hide."

"Alright, let's do it."

* * *

Robin came up from the training room for some lunch. He then saw Raven and Beast Boy making some soup.

"Can I have some soup?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing pal, it's really good, right Raven?" Beast Boy said, smiling.

"It's okay." Raven said in her monotone.

"Alright but hold on a moment. Both of you try it right now in front of me, I don't trust Beast Boy." Raven got a spoon and ate some followed by Beast Boy. After waiting five minutes with no yelling or anything else, Robin ate some. "Thanks guys, that was pretty good but next time use some more water." Raven then left to get Starfire and dragged Beast Boy along.

"How long until it takes effect?" Raven asked.

"I think it said an hour on the label."

"Alright, I'll hang around with Starfire while you make Robin stay in the living room, okay?" Beast Boy nodded and went off to get Robin.

An hour had passed and Raven stopped Starfire from trying to dress her up again.

"What's wrong Raven?"

"Robin wants to see you and I think he's in the living room." At that Starfire went downstairs. Raven's bowels then gurgled. The next thing she knew she saw Beast Boy running to the rest room. A louder gurgle came forth and Raven then knew that her boyfriend had once again messed up a prank. Raven then went towards the restroom as fast as she could.

10 minutes later Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the toilet, Raven yelling at her boyfriend.

"You thought Trulax was a truth serum?! That's it, for the next week you are not allowed to sleep with me."

"I guess I deserve that." The changeling said, ears drooping.

"Gar every piece of food I've eaten in the last year is coming out of me! Be lucky I don't lock you in Nevermore with Rude!" Just then Cyborg peeked his head into the restroom.

"Hey guys Robin accidentally ate some kind of laxative and he's- Then he smelled around. "Oh that is nasty! You guys really need to watch what you eat!" Cyborg then high tailed it out of there, his senses only able to take so much.

"And what have we learned from this Beast Boy?" Raven muttered angrily.

"Um, laxatives really suck?"

"No! Next time read the label carefully!"


	20. Chapter 20

Reading

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm again so if any other readers have some requests just let me know. Please R&R.

Beast Boy stood outside the store with Rem pulling on his arm.

"C'mon Dad I really want to read!" Rem implored. Beast Boy looked at his 9 year old daughter.

"Can't we go to the arcade instead? I'm sure they have Mario Bros. there." Rem put her hands on her hips and glared at her father.

"Dad, reading is a lot better than videogames and besides mom told you to take me today while she's visiting Uncle Robin and Aunt Starfire."

"Alright, let's go." Beast Boy then went into, in his opinion, the most boring store in existence. Rem instantly went to the horror section and Beast Boy quickly stopped her. "Rem you read way too much horror stories at home. Let's try to find you another genre today, okay?" Rem pouted and looked at Beast Boy with puppy dog eyes. "That's not going to work on me. Now what do they have here?" Looking around, he spotted the children's section.

"Dad we're not going to find anything I want to read in here, trust me."

"You'll never know until we try. Try this for instance." Rem looked at the title of the book.

"_The Last Unicorn_?"

"I've heard it's really good. Your mom liked it anyway."

"Okay I'll try it out, now can I please go to the horror section?" Beast Boy nodded and Rem scurried off.

"Now what was I supposed to get for Raven?" Taking out his list, he saw three Clive Barker books, the newest Stephen King novel, and the latest biography on Vincent Price. There was one more book on the list that didn't sound like something Raven would be interested in. "_Passionate Fires_?" Walking up to the customer service desk, the clerk directed him to the romance section. One look at the cover and Beast Boy knew his wife needed help. It had a heavily muscled man kissing a pale woman wearing, in Beast Boy's opinion, nothing. Flipping through the pages, he quickly closed it. "I had no idea you could put that there." He said his brain fried from what he had just read. Quickly finding the other books his wife wanted, he paid for them and Rem's book, then he went to find his daughter.

Despite his urgings, Rem wanted to stay an hour longer so it wasn't until evening that they got home. Rem immediately ran up to her room to read while Beast Boy smirked at his wife.

"So do you want to explain this?" The changeling said to his wife, holding up the romance book. Raven's cheeks turned crimson.

"It's a book."

"I read some pages Rae and this isn't a book. Its crazy sex scenes with maybe two words and then more sex. Now why on Earth would _you_ want to read something like that?"

"For informational purposes." At that answer Beast Boy knew she was lying.

"I get it I can't please you anymore so you have to resort to this."

"No Gar, I read it because…" Then the empath whispered in her husband's ear and now Beast Boy was blushing.

"But I'm not that flexible babe." Raven rolled her eyes and dragged him up to the bedroom.

"Let me show you what I've learned." After tonight, Beast Boy thought that maybe books weren't as bad as he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Window

AN: I own nothing in this story. This one is for cratbro. Hope you like it and the views for my story are over 9000! So thanks for your support and I'll keep churning these out while still trying to make them good. Also this drabble is unrelated to any other so far.

Raven sighed in contentment as she read her newest book. The other Titans were all gone so she had the whole Tower to herself. Or so she thought. Sneaking up behind the empath was one green changeling. He reached out a hand and touched her shoulder.

"BOO!" Raven's eyes then turned red and she turned to face her annoying teammate.

"Beast Boy, why is it, no matter how many times I yell at you or throw you out the window, you can't seem to understand that I don't want to be around you?"

"Well Rae I'm just trying to- Raven silenced him with a piece of black energy.

"No, in fact I don't care anymore. I'm only going to do this once and I hope this will make you leave me alone." Her cloak then opened but all the changeling could see was darkness devoid of any light. The cloak then covered him and he started screaming.

Beast Boy was falling in a world of night. He heard voices speak to him out from that dark pit, leering, howling cries of pain and suffering the likes of which he had never heard.

"_It's your fault your parents died, because you were weak and you'll always be weak. You couldn't even save Terra. The world would be so much better with you not in it. You're not that strong, you're not even all that talented. You're a coward!"_ The voice said but it wasn't in a demonic tone, rather this voice was Raven's. Suddenly Beast Boy felt himself being pulled back to the normal world.

Cyborg was the first person he saw and his best friends face lit up into a smile when he saw him.

"BB are you okay?" The changeling was pale and his body was shivering.

"So…dark…don't…leave...me, please. Mom, Dad, Terra…forgive…" Then he passed out and Cyborg picked him up and took him to the medical wing as fast as he could.

* * *

In Nevermore all of Raven's emotions were yelling at her for hurting Beast Boy.

"You bitch, why did you do that to him?!" Rude yelled.

"You shouldn't have done that Raven." Timid said as loud as she could.

"Your hastiness could ruin Beast Boy's life forever!" Knowledge screamed.

"That was cowardly!" Brave retorted.

"Why Rae Rae?" Happy asked, her head drooping. Finally a new emotion appeared, one that Raven had never seen before. It was dressed in a vermillion robe like Rage but the eyes that bore into Raven's harbored no hate, just a sorrow so profound it hurt just to look at it.

"Love is gentle, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not easily angered. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. You, who haven't understood this, are afflicted. You hurt the most important person and for what? If he dies, I will die and then you will be alone your entire life. Your friends will abandon you, you will wander, alone and tormented, until the end of your days." Raven then came back to her room.

The door to Raven's room was then ripped from its hinges and Cyborg entered, his robotic eye glowing in the gloom.

"RAVEN!" He yelled. He approached his teammate and grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up until they were face to face. "Do you have any idea what you've done to him?!"

"I'm sorry…" The empath said, tears filling her eyes. Cyborg lowered her to the ground and pointed to the hallway.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to. You are going to stay by his side until he wakes up. What you do after that is up to you." Cyborg then left, hands still clenched in a fist and anger billowing like waves from his form.

* * *

Beast Boy was still shivering when Raven came to the medical room. The empath sat beside him and reached out hand towards his forehead. The changeling jerked back from the touch and tucked into a ball. Words flew from his lips.

"Darkness…failure…forgive…Mother…" Raven closed her eyes and her body glowed with a white light. When it dissipated, the empath was gone and the changeling was still shivering.

Raven found herself standing on the shoreline of a raging river. A boat was sinking and a small child with green skin was crying. The two adults on the boat tried to get him to safety but the boy would not leave them. The mother kissed her child on the forehead and hugged him close.

"Gar listen to me. You have to leave us honey. You're still only a child and haven't gotten to choose your own way of life like we have. So until you can live life the way you want to you have to stay alive!" She then pushed the boy out of the boat and a small green bird flew towards the shore, turning back to normal when it reached land.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The boat had sunk under the raging waters and soon disappeared. A pair of bodies then floated to the top of the river before being dragged down again.

"Quite a scene, isn't it Rae?" The empath turned towards the voice and saw a young man her age with blonde hair and brown eyes. His skin was so pale he looked as if he had been carved from the moon.

"Beast Boy?"

"How do I look?" The changeling spread his arms wide and turned a full circle. "This is what I would look like if I hadn't been infected by that green monkey." Raven threw her arms around Beast Boy and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Then she started crying and the changeling let her, not offering any condolences. Breaking apart, Raven glanced at Beast Boy's face. His face was smiling but not his eyes.

"I'm going to show you a bit more of my past before I met the Titans." Raven then found herself standing in a dirty back alley, cardboard boxes all around. A boy of about 13 was dragged from one of these boxes by a group of similar aged boys.

"What the hell are you some kind of monster?" The boys then started beating the child. The green skinned boy didn't cry out until he felt one of his ribs break.

"Please…no more…it hurts…" The boys then left their victim lying in a puddle of his own blood. It wasn't until night had fallen that the boy picked himself up and limped over to his home, the box he had just been dragged out of. This scene faded and Raven found herself standing at Beast Boy's rock right outside the tower. The changeling was back to his normal green skinned form.

"I know what the dark side of life is like too Rae. I just choose to laugh and forget instead of brooding unnecessarily. I try and get you to do the same. That's why I bug you so much. Because I don't like to see the person I care about most in this world depressed all the time. So once again I'll say to you that although you think you're alone, you're really not."

"I'm the most important person to you?" Raven asked her voice soft. Beast Boy grinned at her.

"Yes." White light engulfed the two Titan's and when they opened their eyes they were back in the medical room with one marked difference: Beast Boy was wide awake. His shivering had passed and he looked as happy as he always did. Raven reached out a hand and stroked his cheek but Beast Boy wasn't content with that gesture. Leaning in towards her face, the changeling pressed his lips to her in a chaste kiss. Breaking apart from Beast Boy, Raven had her gaze on the bed sheets, eyes refusing to meet his.

"You don't deserve a monster like me." The empath said in her monotone.

"I forgive you Rae."

"Still I can't…" Beast Boy silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"No more talking. Come here…" Wrapping his arms around Raven's waist, he pulled her down beside him and held her close. "I love you Rae and when you love someone, you forgive them unconditionally. Can you forgive me for being a pest all the time?"

"Yes…Gar I…love you as well."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." Beast Boy said that silly grin on his face. Raven's violet orbs met his emerald eyes and she glared at him.

"We're having a moment here." She then kissed him on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. Once they broke apart it was Raven who was smiling, and it wasn't her normal wry grin, this was the smile that Beast Boy had been questing for since he had met her. "Don't ruin it."


	22. Chapter 22

Decorations

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Kudos points to whoever can guess where I got this scene from.

In the Titan's Tower, Raven was helping her fiancé set up the Christmas tree while the rest of their teammates were out shopping for presents. The tree was as green as Beast Boy's skin and Raven had to stifle a small chuckle when she saw him blended into it. They had almost finished when Raven noticed something was missing.

"We don't have a star." Raven pointed out to her fiancé. He grinned at her.

"Well I could always take one of your eyes, they're bright enough." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh c'mon, that's a classic."

"Whatever…"

"Well if you're going to be a Scrooge then I won't tell you what I got you for Christmas."

"Why should I want to know now?" Raven asked.

"C'mon Rae where's your sense of fun?"

"Fine, will you please tell me?" Beast Boy gave her a cocky grin.

"No." Raven got closer.

"Please?"

"No." The empath then tackled him to the ground and started tickling him.

"Alright, alright I got you a door."

"A door?"

"Yes a door along with some windows, a wall, and its two stories tall."

"You bought a house?!" Raven asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's old and it has a pretty big library so I think you'll like it." Raven didn't respond she was still shocked that her fiancé had money enough to pay for something like a house. Raven then hugged onto Beast Boy tightly and kissed him all over his face.

"We have a house!" She exclaimed, reminding Beast Boy of her happier emotion. Beast Boy then pointed up towards the tree.

"Hey Rae, mistletoe…" Raven took the hint and kissed him deeply on the lips, the changeling returning the kiss with equal passion.


	23. Chapter 23

Nine Months

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And since no one even tried to guess where I got the inspiration for the last chapter from, it's from The Crow, an awesome comic. Check it out if you haven't already.

Most pregnant women went through mood swings at the drop of a hat. Not Raven. During the first three months she acted the same as always except for the morning sickness. Then the day of the fourth month dawned and she stared acting different.

_**June**_

"Beast Boy?" The changeling's eyes fluttered open and he saw his wife staring down at him.

"Yes Rae?" Raven lowered her head and when she spoke it was in a quiet voice.

"Am I….fat?"

"No, you're still as beautiful as ever." Raven then started crying.

"That's nice of you to lie to me but I'm fat! I mean look!" The empath put her hand on her small gut.

"Baby, you're still gorgeous to me, no matter how much you weigh."

"So I am huge right? Oh Gar!" Then she buried her head in his chest and cried. Beast Boy could only pat her on the back and try and calm her down.

**July**

Beast Boy was tired after trying to boost Raven's confidence all last month and was taking a nap until he was rudely shoved off the couch. Blinking rapidly, he looked up at his wife. She took the spot he was just in and put her feet up.

"Rub my feet." She commanded. No please, just an order.

"But Rae-

"Don't backtalk! I'm having your child so the least you can do is pamper me!" Beast Boy nodded and started massaging his wife's feet. Raven's stomach rumbled and she held up a hand. "Alright stop with the foot massage! Get me some burgers dipped in chocolate and some ketchup flavored ice cream." Beast Boy's taste buds were revolted at those food combinations but Raven whacked him over the head. "Stop dreaming you idiot and go get my food! I'm eating for two you know!" Beast Boy nodded and ran off to the fridge. After cooking the burgers and melting the chocolate, the changeling then poured the ketchup into the pint of vanilla ice cream and went to his wife, who quickly gobbled up the burgers.

"BURRRRPP! Ah that hit the spot!" Beast Boy went to leave but Raven stopped him with a glare. "You're not leaving! Now hand me the remote and let's watch some pro wrestling!"

**August**

Somehow the changeling survived his wife's crass and demanding phase and now she was reading a large book.

"Garfield, did you know that humans develop their anus first instead of their mouths?"

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Raven threw another large book towards him.

"I suggest you start reading, I'll be quizzing you at the end of the month." Raven said.

"Whatever you say dear."

**September**

Raven came up to Beast Boy with a smile on her face. Her stomach was larger than ever but recently she hadn't seemed to mind. She even laughed at her expanding form.

"I look like I ate a beach ball huh BB?" Raven asked.

"Um…yes?" Beast Boy said, closing his eyes and waiting for Raven to explode. Rather the empath came up to her husband and started poking him. "Why are you doing that Rae?"

"Just because, hey BB can we call our kid Roly?"

"Why would you want that name?"

"Then we could make his middle name Poly and he'll be Roly Poly!" She then started laughing her head off and Beast Boy shook his head, wondering what had happened to his wife.

**October**

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw Raven smiling seductively at him.

"Good morning you sexy stud. How about a little pick me up?"

"I don't think that's good for the baby." Raven looked down at her large stomach and sighed.

"Can we at least make out?"

"If you want to…" but before he could even get another word out, Raven kissed him on the lips.

"Gar speak French to me!" Raven said huskily.

"Um…bonjour?" Raven started kissing him again and again.

"Oh…that's…so sexy!" Beast Boy could do nothing but allow his wife to shower him with kisses and he wondered if she would be like this for the rest of her pregnancy.

**November**

The nurses in the room marveled at their patient's bravery. The pale beauty with the violet eyes only screamed once and she had decided to give birth naturally! Her husband had fainted as soon as he saw the baby's head coming out and the empath rolled her eyes.

"Someone help him up. Even though he is a coward sometimes he is my husband and I wouldn't want him to miss this." A nurse woke the changeling up just in time for him to see the baby come out. After cutting the umbilical cord, the nurses took the baby girl to be cleaned up. Beast Boy laid a hand on his wife's forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"That hurt a lot but it was worth it. Do you mind if I name the baby?" Raven asked.

"Go right ahead." When their little girl was handed to them, wrapped in a pink blanket, Raven knew what name she wanted.

"Rem Arella Logan. Hi there little one, I'm your mother." Beast Boy looked down at his daughter and saw her violet eyes open for the first time.

"Hi Rem I'm your daddy." Raven handed Rem to her husband and smiled as she watched his face light up with joy. He really would make an excellent father and she'd be there to help him and make sure he didn't screw it up.


	24. Chapter 24

Sick Day

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley so I hope they enjoy it. Please R&R.

Beast Boy groaned as he opened his eyes. His throat was sore and his nose was very stuffed up. He hated it when he was sick. Sitting up as well he could, he made his way down to the kitchen.

Raven was sitting down in the living room and enjoying some nice green tea when she heard a loud crashing sound behind her. Getting up, the empath went towards the source of the sound and found her boyfriend spread out on the floor with various pots and pans all around him.

"Gar, what's wrong?" The changeling opened his eyes and saw Raven.

"Nothing Bae, I'm just blick." He said his stuffy nose and sore throat causing him to mispronounce some words. Raven helped him up and led him over to the couch. Laying him down gently, the empath then teleported a thermometer to her hand and check his temperature.

"You have a temperature of 100 degrees." Beast Boy started coughing then and Raven patted him on the back. "What do you normally eat when you're sick?" She asked.

"Chicken soup but I eat a tofu variant of it." The changeling said.

"Alright, I'll make some for you and nurse you back to health." Raven said, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Baven, you're an angel." Raven blushed at the comment and went to make the soup. Unfortunately half an hour later it ended up getting ruined as Raven could not cook to save her life. Returning to her boyfriend, the pale beauty gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry but I burned the soup." Beast Boy started chuckling at that. "It's not funny! Now you are going to stay there and not move all day." Raven then closed her eyes and black energy hovered over Beast Boy's chest, throat, and head. Once it dissipated, Raven opened her eyes. "Okay I just cast a healing spell that should have you better by tomorrow. In the meantime, what do you want to do?"

"I want to play videogames, but I can't hold the controller." Beast Boy said, hands raising and dropping to show his lack of energy. Raven sighed heavily and knew she would regret this.

"Okay how about I play some and you watch, okay?" Beast Boy looked at her with wide eyes.

"You would do that for me?" Raven smiled again and stroked his cheek.

"Of course Gar, I'd do anything for you. Now what game do you want to play?"

"Resident Evil 4." Raven then sent a locater spell out to find and retrieve the game from Beast Boy's room, as it would take years to search for it in his cluttered mess he called a bedroom. Returning to her swiftly, Raven looked at the game package in distaste. But she did promise. Putting the disc in the Game station, Raven held the controller in her hands, hoping her mind wouldn't turn to mush because of this pointless activity.

Watching the opening movie, Raven had to admit the story did seem intriguing to a lover of the macabre like herself. Beast Boy told her the controls and after taking some practice shots outside the first house, she decided she had it down. Going in, she was shocked when the man inside came at her character with a scythe. Killing him with several bursts, Beast Boy clapped and Raven had to admit, it was satisfying. But then an entire village of the things started chasing her and Raven was hard pressed. Beast Boy watched and smiled when Raven yelled in triumph when she killed a chainsaw wielding villager.

"Good job Rae, but I'm kind of tired so I'll be sleeping now." The changeling then closed his eyes. Raven paused the game and fluffed up some pillows for him, covering her lover with a blanket. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Raven then looked at the controller and the paused TV screen.

"Why not?" The empath said.

* * *

A few hours later, Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Raven mashing the buttons on the controller furiously, her tongue sticking out and her face intent on the screen.

"Having fun Rae?" The empath didn't hear him. "Rae!" Now pausing the game, Raven turned towards the changeling.

"I was just about to fight the boss." Realizing what she just said, Raven tried to lie her way out. "Actually I was just holding this for Cyborg, he just came back."

"Raven I know you're lying. Its okay, that game is really fun. If you like I could show you some of my other games when I'm feeling better." Raven blushed in embarrassment but nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

By the next day Beast Boy was feeling better but Raven had woken up with a sore throat and a stuffed up nose. Love is contagious.


	25. Chapter 25

Movie Night

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The stars were twinkling in the night sky as Beast Boy sat down beside his fiancé, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Raven had been the one to pick tonight's movie and Beast Boy was a little nervous.

"Now this movie has no blood or gore right?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"For the last time yes it has a tiny bit of blood and no gore. It's a romantic movie."

"A chick flick? What's it called again?"

"_Edward Scissorhands_ and it's a lot better than what we watched last week." Raven said.

"Hey don't bash _Ghostbusters_ it's hilarious." The changeling put in.

"I could feel myself getting dumber with every minute that passed."

"Alright I know, so are you going to start the movie?" Raven sighed and hit play. Halfway during the movie she allowed Beast Boy to use the old yawning trick to put his arm around her. At the end of the movie Beast Boy was crying. Raven smirked at him.

"So was that better than the movie we watched last week?" Beast Boy nodded.

"It's so sad Rae. How come they didn't get a happily ever after?"

"Because that's not reality Gar." Beast Boy then hugged onto Raven tightly.

"I'm going to make sure it works for us Rae, alright? No matter how hard it gets, no matter how many times I yell at you or you throw me out a window I'll still love you, got that?" Raven gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Gar you have snot running out of your nose."

"Thanks a lot mood killer." Beast Boy then went to blow his nose and sat back down with his fiancé.

"Don't worry baby, I still love you." Raven whispered in his ear.

"Aha! You called me baby! That is so going down as one of my nicknames for you now!" Raven rubbed her temples.

"Gar, only I can call you baby. You can call me Raven, darling, and if you must Rae and that's it." Beast Boy tried to do the face but Raven wasn't buying into it.

"If you weren't so hot Rae I would say you enjoyed torturing me like this."

"Why do you think that is, baby?" Raven said, smirking. Beast Boy's response was to tickle her.

"I'll baby you!" Beast Boy said. Amid her laughter, Raven realized just how lucky she was to have accepted the changeling's proposal.


	26. Chapter 26

Musical Number

AN: I own nothing in this story, including the musical songs. Please R&R. Guess where I got the songs from.

Raven opened her eyes and found herself standing in an upstairs room. Beast Boy was in front of her but he was markedly different. His eyes were set in a death glare and his hair was partly white. Raven found the words coming out of her throat.

"What's all this shouting and running about?" The oddest thing was that she was speaking in a Cockney accent. Music started up from nowhere and when Beast Boy spoke it was in a harsh voice with a rough British accent.

"I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand. No I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again!" Raven then sang the next part.

"Easy now, hush love hush. I keep telling you…"

"When?!"

"What's your rush?"

"Why did I wait? You told me to wait now he'll never come again! There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it…" Then Beast Boy smiled an evil smile. "But not for long…" Then he approached Raven.

"They all deserve to die. Tell you why Mrs. Roth, tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race Mrs. Roth there are two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face. Look at me Mrs. Roth, look at you. Don't we all deserve to die? Even you Mrs. Roth, even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief for the rest of us death will be a relief, don't we all deserve to die?"

"Not one man, no, nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me. I will have you! And I will get him back even as he gloats in the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats. And my Raven lies in ashes and I'll never see my girl again. But the work…waits! I'm alive at last!"

* * *

Beside the sleeping form of his wife, Beast Boy tossed and turned in his sleep. The changeling opened his eyes and found himself standing on an opera stage. Raven was standing before him dressed in a white dress. Beast Boy was dressed in a black suit and had a mask covering half of his face. Music started playing and the changeling found himself singing.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent…silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided…decided. Past the point of no return, no backward glances, our games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlock its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…" Raven then started singing.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided…decided. Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question: How long should we to wait before we're won? When will the blood begin to rise? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" Then the two began to sing together.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the greatest thrust so stand and watch and mourn. We've passed the point of no return…" The music reached an end and Beast Boy had reached Raven, running his hands down her sides. He leaned in close to her ear and started singing again. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too…" Suddenly Beast Boy woke up and found his wife staring at him.

"Rae do your powers act funny after you watch musicals because I just had the weirdest dream."

"I'm not sure."

"Well I know what I want."

"And what's that?" Raven asked.

"Why a kiss of course."

"Go back to bed Gar." The changeling muttered a little but obeyed his wife, hoping he had no other weird dreams.


	27. Chapter 27

This is Odd…

AN: I own nothing in this story. This drabble was suggested by Agent of the Divine One so I hope they like it. Please R&R.

Raven had just fallen asleep beside her husband, snuggling up to his chest. Her pregnancy had been kind of normal these first couple months, except for the weird dreams and occasional mood swing. Opening her eyes, she found herself standing on a beach wearing nothing but a bikini. But this wasn't the worst part, oh no. She was a pig. One that apparently possessed long blonde hair.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Suddenly she heard someone shout behind her.

"What in the hell is going on?!" It was in Beast Boy's voice but it came from the mouth of a frog the same size as Raven.

"Gar?!" The frog took one look at the pig in front of him and started laughing.

"Raven?! Where are we and I must say you have been putting on some weight." Raven whacked him over the head and snorted accidentally.

"It's not funny! And one more crack about my weight and you will be sleeping on the couch! I don't know where we are but I think I know what is causing this."

"Well I at least know who we are. I'm Kermit the Frog and you're Ms. Piggy, Kermit's girlfriend."

"How on Earth do you know that?"

"Hello Rae ever heard of the Muppets?"

"No…anyway I think my pregnancy might be causing this."

"What did we do to deserve this?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we did anything."

"Great. Normal husbands have to deal with mood swings. I have to deal with that, plus lucid shared dreaming where I'm a frog and my wife's a pig!"

"Are you finished ranting?"

"Yeah…so what do you want to do?" Just then a pair of towels appeared and Raven laid down on one of them, patting the empty spot beside her.

"We're at the beach so I might as well get a tan."

"But you're a pig!"

"Just in appearance only now come over here and give me a massage!" She ordered.

_Just great a freaking mood swing! Even in my dreams I can't escape._ The changeling thought. Raven sighed in pleasure.

"I love you so much Gar."

"Well you're the cutest pig I've ever laid eyes on Rae." Raven glared at him.

"That's it! Tomorrow night, you're sleeping on the couch!" Raven yelled.

"But I…" Raven yelled over him.

"COUCH!"

"I can't wait until this baby's born." The changeling said, trying to enjoy the dream beach.


	28. Chapter 28

April

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Today was an auspicious day. It was April Fools and as a prankster Beast Boy would not miss the opportunity to prank his wife. Therefore as soon as Raven woke up and found her husband gone, she checked every single nook and cranny of their bathroom and the bedroom, satisfied that no traps had been set, she got ready for her day. Coming down to the kitchen after her shower, the empath did not notice the long trail of toilet paper behind her. During her shower, an almost invisible chameleon had blended in and stuck the gag toilet paper on her pants before quickly turning into a fly and buzzing away.

"Good morning honey, I hope you had a good shower." Beast Boy said, chuckling in his mind. Still not noticing the toilet paper glued to her pants, the empath smiled at her husband.

"It was nice enough. The best part was that you thought you could get me with such a stupid prank." At that Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"How did you figure it out?"

"It's pretty easy when you see a green chameleon next to your pants. And darling…" Raven added a sweet tone to her voice at this last bit.

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked, cringing because he knew she was pissed off.

"Come here for a moment." Raven said, still using that sugary sweet tone of voice.

"No thanks Rae I'm fine right here." Raven pouted at him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"But baby I just want to kiss you." Beast Boy found his feet betraying him and walking towards his ravishing wife. As soon as she had a hold of him Raven teleported her husband to their bedroom and shoved him into Nevermore. This left Beast Boy dizzy and when he regained his senses he saw Rude and Happy standing over him. Rude belched and scratched her butt while Happy just giggled.

"So I hear you like April Fools day huh? Me too." Rude said, coming closer. Raven smiled back in her bedroom, wondering how she could top this next year. One thing was for sure, Beast Boy would think twice about trying to prank her again.


	29. Chapter 29

As Time Goes By

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She had just turned 45 but she didn't look a day over 20. She hated her perfect figure that most women would kill for, only in her eyes did you see the years reflected. Sighing heavily, she was about to leave when she felt her husbands arms wrap around her waist.

"What's wrong Rae?" He asked. The years had changed Beast Boy, he was starting to go bald and what he had left was turning gray. He also had a bit of a gut but his face was still boyishly handsome.

"I look young." She said in her monotone.

"Is that so bad?"

"It's annoying. I mean remember when Rem and her boyfriend came over last year? He thought I was her sister!" Beast Boy chuckled but once he saw his wife glaring at him, he stopped.

"If it's any consolation you act like you're 45 but you've been acting like that since you were 20."

"That's not funny." She said, although she did give her husband a slight smirk.

"You really want to deal with aching joints, gray hair, and all the other plagues of age?"

"It couldn't be that bad." Raven said.

"Honey look at me. I lost my good looks a long time ago and…but whatever Beast Boy was going to say next was cut off by Raven's lips. Once they broke apart she was glaring sternly at him.

"You're beautiful Gar and you'll always be beautiful to my eyes." The middle-aged changeling's eyes twinkled at his wife's confession.

"Thanks Raven. And don't worry Rem thinks you're a nosy old nag so you must be doing something right." Raven rolled her eyes and pushed her husband onto the bed.

"How about I make you feel young again tonight?" She asked.

"That's the best thing you've said all day." Raven shut him up with a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Beast Boy?!

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven was currently being led by her boyfriend, a blindfold covering her eyes. It was the empath's 21rst birthday and she had already had a party with the other Titans and now Beast Boy was leading her to his present.

"You're going to love it Rae!"

"I'm sure I will now can you get this blindfold off of me?"

"Just a little bit further and we're here!" Removing the blindfold from her eyes the empath found herself in a large room with a single chair. A walkway had also been put in along with a stage one would normally find in a theatre.

"What is this?" Raven asked her boyfriend, but he was gone. Suddenly a spotlight lit up the stage and there he was, wearing a shirt and some very tight black leather pants.

"This is for the best girlfriend ever. I can give you no better gift than the Full Monty! Hit it!" Beast Boy yelled. Then Raven heard I'm So Sexy playing in the background. Beast Boy stood with his back facing Raven and he started dancing. Pretty soon he ripped off his shirt and Raven was staring at his well defined abs; walking up to her slowly, he smiled and winked at her. Raven's face was beet red but she did not tell him to stop. Next he ripped of his pants revealing a pair of Hello Kitty boxers.

Then the changeling went towards the back of the stage and started running towards the catwalk, removing his boxers and finally sliding on his knees right in front of his girlfriend with his arms spread wide. The music ended and Beast Boy stood stock still with his arms spread wide.

"Well what do you think Rae?" The empath then started laughing, great peals of laughter that Beast Boy had never heard from her. Black energy ripped most of the stage Cyborg had constructed to shreds. Finally when her laughing was over, Raven smiled at her boyfriend.

"Why would you think I would like that?"

"I saw you blushing so don't deny that I'm not sexy."

"Yes you're sexy but that was just too much." Beast Boy sighed and got out his wallet.

"I knew I'd have to use this backup gift." He then handed Raven a gift certificate to her favorite bookstore. Raven gave a light laugh and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Gar and I loved your Hello Kitty boxers." She whispered in his ear. Beast Boy gave a whoop and then realized he was still naked. Blushing furiously he went to retrieve his spare uniform from the back. The things he did for love.


	31. Chapter 31

Candlelit Dinner

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend sitting across from him at the table. A plate of something was in front of Beast Boy. It looked like Starfire had been cooking but it was in fact the empath. She was tired of Beast Boy's pizza fixation and had decided to cook dinner that night.

"Well are you going to eat?" Raven said, immune to the effects of her own cooking. Beast Boy picked up a fork and cut himself a slice of whatever dish Raven had made. Putting it in his mouth his tastebuds screamed in agony but he couldn't tell Raven her cooking made Starfire's look like a 5 star restaurant, he loved her too much. So he chewed and swallowed it.

"That's delicious!" The changeling said, rubbing his stomach. Raven gave him a slight smile.

"That's a relief; I thought I had used too much baking soda." Beast Boy shook his head and continued eating the meal. Once they were finished, Beast Boy volunteered to wash the dishes. Raven then went out of the kitchen to the living room and the changeling got some soda from the fridge, hoping it would get the aftertaste out of his mouth.

A couple of days later Beast Boy was throwing up in the restroom when Raven found him. Gently laying him down in her bed, she vowed to nurse him back to health.

"Don't worry Gar, I'll make you some soup and you'll feel all better." Beast Boy groaned and Raven stroked his forehead. "There, there, it's okay I'm here for you." So the oblivious empath went to make another horrible meal, the changeling shivering with fear. He had faced many scary things in his life but Raven's cooking was by far the scariest.


	32. Chapter 32

Dream Lover

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

It had all started with a question Beast Boy had asked his wife one day.

"Raven if I were your ideal lover, what would I be like?" Raven raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know I'm your husband but I can't be your ideal, so what would you change about me?"

"You really want to know?" Beast Boy nodded. "Alright, I'll show you." Teleporting them to her room, Raven then stood in front of her mirror. Chanting a spell, the mirror quickly became a window and the changeling saw Raven sleeping beside a more muscular version of himself.

_"My dearest Raven, what would you like me to do for you?" Beast Boy asked._

_"Gar could you read some of your poetry to me?" _

_"Of course my angel." Then the muscular changeling read some really sappy poems from a book and Raven smiled at him._

_"You're perfect, you know that?" _

_"Don't lie we both know you're the smartest woman in the world." The muscular changeling then started massaging his wife, who moaned with pleasure._

Beast Boy turned to his wife.

"You want me to be a poetry writing muscular hunk who can give you a good massage?"

"Well you did want to know what I would change about you. So what would you change about me?"

"Cast your spell and you'll see, just don't hurt me after you find out, okay?" Raven rolled her eyes but did as she was asked.

_Beast Boy was sitting on the couch playing the Game station when Raven walked in. She looked exactly like she normally did except she dressed in "normal" clothes instead of her usual dark attire._

_"Hey Gar, you know what's coming out this weekend?"_

_"I don't know; what?" Raven smiled and she grabbed his hands._

_"It's Transformers 2!" Beast Boy stood with his mouth agape._

_"No way!"_

_"Yes way!" They both started jumping for joy._

_"Did you preorder the tickets?"_

_"Is the Pope Catholic?" Raven then looked at the TV and noticed what he was playing. "Are you trying to beat my high score on Street Fighter II again?"_

_"I'm almost there." Raven then picked up the other controller and hit start. "Baby why did you do that?"_

_"Because I want to kick your butt and prove who the ultimate gamer is of course." She exclaimed. Both young lovers then selected their fighters and played the game. Later on, they were lying in bed and Raven had her body snuggled up to Beast Boy's. "And don't forget, next week is the anime convention. I call dibs on Tifa."_

_"Alright, I'll go as Reno then. Love you Rae."_

_"I love you too." _

Raven stopped the spell and glanced over at her husband.

"What?"

"You want me to like all the things that you like and be a total geek?"

"Hey hot geeks are where it's at Rae and you have one standing right in front of you."

"Only in your dreams." Beast Boy's cocky smirk vanished.

"But you still love me right?"

"Yes although I do find myself questioning my sanity at times." Beast Boy whooped and hugged onto his wife tightly.

"Just for the record Rae, I'm glad you're like you are."

"Although you get on my nerves sometimes Gar, I still wouldn't change a thing about you." Raven said, hugging her husband back.


	33. Chapter 33

Yours

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Be warned this is probably the sappiest thing I've written.

Raven watched from the doorway as Beast Boy tucked his daughter in, Rem's violet eyes sparkling.

"Hey daddy, what do I have that's yours?" Rem asked.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I have mommy's eyes, hair, and skin color but I can't seem to find anything of yours." Beast Boy smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"You know what you have that's mine?" Rem shook her head and Beast Boy took her hand and placed it on the left side of his chest.

"My heart." Rem seemed satisfied with this and hugged her father tightly.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you."

"Love you too Rem."

"Don't forget to turn the night light on." Beast Boy checked and made sure the plastic star was indeed on.

"I didn't."

Rem then closed her eyes and stared snoring loudly. Apparently she had also inherited her father's sleeping habits. Beast Boy chuckled and went out of the room, nearly running into Raven.

"And what are you doing out here?" Beast Boy asked his wife.

"Just checking up on you and making sure you weren't scaring her to death."

"Rae you're the one who reads her Edgar Allan Poe."

"You're a great father Gar."

"Thanks Raven, but you're an even better mother." Husband and wife soon made it to their bedroom and went to sleep, the stars twinkling in the night sky.


	34. Chapter 34

Tofu

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Mary Grayson's Little Robin so I hope they enjoy it. Please R&R.

Raven was reading on the couch when she felt someone staring at her. Lowering her book, she stared into her boyfriends emerald eyes.

"Yes Beast Boy, what do you want?"

"I would like for you to try some tofu, just once."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"It's not my idea of fun." Raven said, hoping her lover would drop the subject.

"So what do you like to do for fun, juggle chainsaws?" Raven just rolled her eyes at that stupid question. Seeing how his joke failed, Beast Boy gave her the face. "Rae please try some. If you don't I'll…I'll jump out the window!"

"Well you're used to falling so have fun."

"Raven just do this for me once and I will never ask you again." Sighing heavily the empath put her book down.

"Fine." Beast Boy smiled at her and ran to get the bowl of tofu. Taking the spoon in his hand, he started making airplane noises.

"Open up Rae, here come's the plane…" What ever the changeling was going to say next was cut off by glowing red eyes. Grabbing the spoon from his hand, she put the piece of "food" in her mouth, chewing and swallowing as quickly as she can. Finishing, she went to remove the spoon but it would not come out.

"MPHHH!" She tried to talk but only muffled noises came out.

"What's that Rae? I can't hear you due to the spoon super glued to your mouth." Then he started laughing. "Oh man I got you good. Cyborg said that would never work but we showed him, huh Raven?" Beast Boy was then lifted up by his collar and shoved in Raven's face. Four glowing red eyes bore into the changeling and he shivered in fear. "I should start running, huh?" Raven nodded and gave the changeling a head start.


	35. Chapter 35

Trip

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And I hope no one is offended by this. I just thought it would be funny.

Beast Boy knocked on the door of the restroom. His fiancés response was a yell.

"What in the hell do you want?!"

"Are you okay Raven?" The empath responded with her usual dry wit.

"Just peachy."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out of tampons and I feel too bloated to run down to the store and get some, will you go for me?" Beast Boy thought of everything that could go wrong on such a trip. Of course he also thought of all the things a PMSing Raven without the needed supplies would do to his poor flesh.

"Sure I'll go. What kind?"

"Just grab any kind but hurry!"

"Got it." Just before he exited the bedroom, he turned and spoke that classic line. "I'll be back."

"Just go!" Raven said, in no mood for his silliness. About half an hour later, he returned with a box. Grabbing it from his hands she checked to make sure they were the right kind. "Oh Gar…" Beast Boy came closer. "THESE AREN'T EVEN TAMPONS!"

"But the saleslady said they would work just fine."

"Just how am I supposed to use a… pad?"

"Don't ask me, all my plumbing works." Raven wanted nothing more than to kill her fiancé right then and there but alas, she loved him too much to really hurt him.

"Get Starfire on the phone." She growled in annoyance. Beast Boy ran off, hoping his fiancé would return to the sweet, well maybe not so sweet, but tolerable, but hot woman she was tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

Laugh

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven nearly screamed to the heavens at the impossibility of the task before her. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't elicit even one giggle from her newborn daughter.

"Rem look at mommy!" She said, making a bunch of silly faces. Still nothing. "C'mon Rem, just one laugh, please?" The baby instead vomited up all the food she had just eaten all over her mother's clothes. Beast Boy walked down the stairs, his hair still wet from the shower he had taken.

"Man Rae she got you good." He commented.

"How do you get her to laugh at you Gar?" Raven asked angrily.

"Um well…hmm that's a tough one." Beast Boy said, walking towards his wife and child. Unfortunately he stubbed his toe on the side of the counter. Rem giggled at her father's pain.

"No, it can't be that easy." Raven said. There was no way she would hurt herself but why should she when she had a willing participant right in front of her. "Oh Gar, come here…" Beast Boy walked towards his wife and she whacked him over the head. Rem's giggles increased and Raven smiled.

"Ow! Raven why did you hurt me?" Then he saw his daughter laughing.

"I see…" Coming up to his wife, he pulled her long hair.

"Oh you're so not getting any kisses from me today." Raven muttered, rubbing her head.

Once she was gone, Beast Boy looked at his daughter. She looked like she was in pain.

"Rem, what's wrong?" Picking her up and holding her close, the changeling couldn't figure out what was afflicting her. Suddenly Rem vomited again, right in her father's face. The child laughed again. "What is it with the women in my life and hurting me?" Sighing heavily the changeling started cleaning himself and his daughter up, hoping Raven would change her mind about the kissing.


	37. Chapter 37

Rules

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Rem looked up at her father, wondering why he was looking around nervously. The 7 year old had been reading when her dad came in and told her to follow him. Right now she was getting annoyed.

"Daddy, what are we doing?"

"Honey I'm going to introduce you to one of the best shows ever made."

"Is it like the History channel?" Rem asked, referencing her favorite thing to watch. Beast Boy sighed heavily.

"No it's a cartoon series."

"Mommy says I can't watch those." Rem pointed out.

"Well while mommy is usually right about most things, she has no idea about childhood and cartoons are a big part of that." Reaching the living room, Beast Boy searched through his DVD's and found what he was looking for. Putting it in quickly he then sat down on the couch, Rem sitting on his lap.

"What's this called again?" Rem asked.

"Looney Tunes."

"What's it about?"

"Talking animals." The show then started and Rem saw a hunter walking in a forest. He faced the audience and placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh, be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbit."

* * *

Upstairs, Raven tossed and turned, wondering why she didn't feel Beast Boy's arms around her. Opening her eyes, she realized that he was gone. Her daughter's laughter then reached her ears along with the chuckles of her husband. Getting up, she slipped into a robe and walked downstairs.

"Daddy this is a lot better than the History channel!" Rem exclaimed.

"I told you so." Just then the changeling's sensitive ears picked up the familiar sound of his wife's footsteps. Looking up, he saw Raven glaring down at him. Rem looked up as well and smiled at her mother.

"What's up doc?" She asked. Raven raised an eyebrow at that. Rem giggled at her mom's reaction. "C'mon Mommy watch some Looney Tunes with us, please?" The little girl then pouted. Raven really couldn't deny Rem anything when she did that.

"Okay I think I will." Beast Boy pinched himself, sure he was dreaming. Raven actually agreeing to watch cartoons?! Surely the end of the world was near. Raven came around and sat beside her husband. Rem snuggled into the middle between them. "Gar we'll be having a talk once this is over." Raven whispered to her husband. The changeling gulped.

"Well then I'll enjoy this while I can." He replied, hoping his wife wouldn't do anything to permanent to his good looks for "corrupting" their daughter with cartoons.


	38. Chapter 38

Secret

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy was at work and so Raven and Rem had the whole house to themselves. Raven was currently reading her newest novel while Rem was drawing a picture with her crayons. The little girl's tongue was sticking out, signifying her intense concentration. Finally finishing, the child then ran up to her mother and presented the picture for inspection.

"And what did you draw this time honey?" Raven asked.

"I drew us!" Rem said excitedly. Raven looked at the picture. It showed a stick figure Raven whacking a stick figure Beast Boy over the head while a smaller stick figure Rem was giggling in the background.

"I love it." Raven said, earning a huge smile from Rem.

"Great but mommy…I'm bored."

"What about the book you got yesterday?"

"I finished that and besides I'm sort of sick of reading." Rem said.

"How about meditation?" Raven asked.

"No, I can't sit still that long." Rem said. Raven then got an idea and since Beast Boy was out of the house he would never know.

"Alright I have something I think you'll love. Wait right there." Raven then left her 6 year old daughter and went up to her bedroom. Opening her closet, she found the item she was looking for. Returning to her daughter, Rem looked in curiosity at the gray box.

"What's that?"

"It's a Nintendo."

"Nintendo?"

"You play video games with it."

"But mommy you said videogames made you stupid." Rem pointed out.

"Well not this one. It actually helps develop your hand eye coordination."

"What's the game?"

"Super Mario Bros." Taking a controller in her hand, she sat down on the couch, Rem sliding into her lap. Raven explained the controls to her daughter and showed her the first level. After a few tries, Rem was starting to get the hang of it and was bopping along until they came to the first castle. Rem died a lot and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy it's too hard!" She complained.

"That's what I thought at first but let me show you a little secret…" Raven then beat the castle and Rem clapped.

"Wow you're the best!" Raven puffed out her chest a little bit at the compliment.

* * *

A few hours later, Beast Boy came home and saw the most adorable sight. Rem was snoring loudly besides his wife, who was also asleep. A Nintendo controller was still gripped in Rem's tiny hands. Taking a blanket from the couch, Beast Boy draped it over his family and smiled. He'd have to remember to bring this up the next time Raven bashed videogames. 


	39. Chapter 39

Carnival

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven was snuggled next to her husband, basking in the warmth and content as could be until she felt something shake her roughly.

"Mommy, Daddy get up! We're going to the carnival today, remember?" 9 year old Rem exclaimed.

"Okay, okay I'm up." Raven groaned. Rem then turned her attention to her father, shaking him even harder.

"Daddy wake up!" Beast Boy yawned loudly and looked at his daughter.

"Huh?"

"You pinky swore that we were going to the carnival today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, okay why don't you go get dressed and we'll do the same." Rem nodded and took off in such a hurry it would have made the Flash proud. Raven immediately got in the restroom and took a shower, her husband knocking on the door loudly. "Rae c'mon! You take forever."

"It's not my fault you move slowly in the mornings." The empath responded in her monotone.

"You know we could take a shower together…" The changeling suggested.

"No, now go help Rem get ready."

"Alright."

* * *

A few hours and one cold shower later, the Logan family was at the carnival, Raven looking with distaste at the tacky signs announcing all the attractions. Rem would have taken off if her parents weren't holding on to both of her hands tightly.

"What do you want to go on first?" Beast Boy asked.

"The roller coaster!" Rem said.

"Alright, let's go!"

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." Raven said. Beast Boy and Rem looked at each other and smiled deviously. Grabbing her by the arms they started dragging her towards the ride. "Garfield and Rem Logan, if you don't let go of me right now I'll…"

"Mommy, I hate to say this but you really need to relax and have some fun, right Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Rae but our little girl is right."

"But my powers…" Raven started but Beast Boy cut her off with a raised hand.

"Don't use that old excuse. You've shown plenty of emotion without your powers blowing even the tiniest thing up, so just let go and have some fun." Sighing heavily, the empath nodded. Satisfied that she wouldn't try and leave, Rem and Beast Boy let her go. Coming up to the roller coaster, Raven looked up. The thing was massive with a 70 foot drop and many sharp turns. What had she gotten herself into?

10 heart stopping minutes later the empath was helped off the coaster by her family, her stomach doing more flips than any member of Cirque de Solie. After that, Raven knew she needed a break and sat down on a nearby bench. Rem and Beast Boy joined her.

"Why aren't you two going to the next ride?"

"It's a family day Rae and that means we do everything together." Her husband said, Rem nodding her head in agreement.

"Seriously you can go ride some more rides…" But again Beast Boy cut her off, this time with a finger on her lips.

"You don't want to spend time with your family Rae?" Beast Boy said with mock sadness, his ears drooping. Rem copied her father's movements.

"Okay, okay I get it. Well let my stomach catch up with the rest of me and we'll go on the next ride." Beast Boy and Rem whooped for joy. After about ten minutes Raven asked what they were going on next.

"The funhouse!" Rem said as loud as she could. Beast Boy picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Raven was glad it wasn't another coaster. At least funhouses didn't move around and then drop all of a sudden.

After navigating their way through a maze, stepping on pressurized plates, and making their way over a wobbly bridge, the Logan's stood in front of the famous funhouse mirrors. Rem was laughing at all the ways their reflections were distorted.

Once they were done with the funhouse, Rem's stomach rumbled. Spying a food vendor, Beast Boy bought his daughter and himself two sundaes. Raven looked at the "food" she had gotten for herself, a massive burger which came with a seemingly endless amount of French Fries. Beast Boy and Rem plowed through their sundaes and looked at Raven.

"What?" She asked.

"You haven't eaten your food yet, aren't you hungry?" Beast Boy asked.

"If I ate this I would end up looking like I did back in the funhouse."

"Then why did you buy it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I thought it would be smaller but apparently that word doesn't exist here."

"Rae if you ever did get fat it just means there would be more of you to love." Beast Boy said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

"And if you were fat mommy you'd be just like Santa Claus and I'd get presents every day!" Rem exclaimed.

"Well if you two were fat I'd make you go on diets." Raven proclaimed.

"Oh just eat your food tubby." Beast Boy said in a joking tone of voice. Raven instead threw her burger at her husband.

"One more crack like that and I'll shove this down your throat!" Raven said. But the only thing she got in response was a glob of ice cream, which splattered all over her face.

"Got you mommy!" Rem said, laughing up a storm. "Let's go on the Cyclone next!" So after cleaning themselves up, the little family walked towards the Cyclone. When Raven saw it she wondered about the sanity of the people who had designed it. The Cyclone was an oval shaped track upon which a series of carts traveled along. While these carts were going around in a circle the oval itself was turned very rapidly. Before Raven could begin to protest, she found herself sitting next to her husband with Rem securely in the middle.

The ride started to life and Raven was glad she didn't eat anything earlier. About halfway through the ride Rem's face looked green.

"I don't feel so good…" The next thing her parent's knew, vomit was everywhere and thanks to the circular rotation of the ride it even got on the people waiting in line. Raven closed her eyes and with a simple spell got rid of the mess.

Later on that night, after many more hours of roller coasters, bumper cars, and games Beast Boy was driving home, Raven beside him and Rem in the backseat. The little girl's arms wrapped around the giant chicken her father had won for her.

"Gar…"

"Yeah Rae?"

"We're really lucky aren't we?"

"We sure are Rae, we sure are."


	40. Chapter 40

Memories

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy and Raven were in the living room when Rem came down holding something in her hand.

"What's this?" The 18 year old asked.

"It looks like a video tape." Raven said.

"I know that Mom, I mean what's on it?"

"Pop it in and let's see." Beast Boy suggested. After putting the video tape in, Rem sat in the middle of her parents. The TV screen showed the point of view of a camera and its lens had caught Raven glaring, her hands covering up her round stomach.

_"Here's the world's hottest mom and does she have a message for the baby?" _

_"How about turn that damn thing off and make me a sandwich?" Raven said._

_"But honey you just ate some ketchup flavored ice cream!" Beast Boy protested._

_"So what I'm starving! And I'm having your child Garfield so the least you could do is make me some food, now!" Next the tape switched to a baby Rem looking at the camera with curiosity._

_"Gar come here, I think she's going to say her first word!" Raven said excitement in her voice. "C'mon Rem, say momma, please?" The 1 year old looked at the camera with wide violet eyes and then opened her mouth._

_"Rae!" Raven's voice then addressed her husband and she wasn't happy._

_"Gar this is all your fault!" Beast Boy's cries of pain were then heard._

_"Rae knock it off!"_

_"It's Raven!" The empath yelled. Their daughter meanwhile laughed at the family squabble. The video played on and now it showed an eight year old Rem dressed up as a ghost._

_"Hello little ghost have you seen Rem?" Beast Boy asked, pressing the camera closer._

_"Daddy stop being silly, I'm right here!"_

_"Oh there you are Rem! Should we go see if mommy's ready?" Rem nodded and the camera winded through the hallway and up the stairs until they came to Beast Boy and Raven's bedroom._

_"Mommy are you ready to go trick or treating?"_

_"Yes and Rem does daddy have the camera on?" Rem looked up at the camera._

_"No mommy, he doesn't." Rem said, sweet as can be. Raven then walked out. She was dressed in a white and black outfit with a tail and big floppy ears attached to the costume. In short, she was dressed as the Shaggy Dog._

_"Great I wouldn't want this recorded- Raven stopped talking when she saw the camera pointed straight at her._

_"Got you mommy!" Rem said with a light laugh. The changeling's laughter was causing the camera to shake._

_"Gar you had better shut that off right now!"_

_"Rem watch out, mommy has rabies! Run away!" Rem and her father then ran as fast as they could, Raven chasing after them. _

And there the video stopped. Beast Boy and Rem were laughing while Raven's cheeks were crimson.

"I'm glad you find amusement in my shame." Raven said. Rem wrapped her arms around her mother in a hug.

"Oh mom get a sense of humor." Just then Raven cleared her throat.

"I'm glad we're all together like this because I have something important to announce." Rem and Beast Boy looked at her in anticipation. "I'm pregnant." At those words the changeling promptly fainted.

"Dad?!" Rem dropped down to his side and tried to shake him awake. "Dad wake up!" Getting up with a dazed look in his eyes he glanced at Raven.

"I had a strange dream. Raven said she was pregnant again."

"I am pregnant." Raven said. Beast Boy promptly fainted again and Rem looked at her mother, smiling.

"That was a great one mom, he actually bought it. When are you going to tell him the truth?"

"I think after he pampers me some more, it's been far too long." Raven said, smirking slightly at her husband.


	41. Chapter 41

Angel

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is a request but I forgot who it was from, sorry! Please R&R.

The green skinned teen started yelling as the boy's pulled him out from his hiding place among the cardboard boxes. He could defend himself but he was too scared of hurting his attackers. They weren't evil, just ignorant, attacking him because they didn't understand him. To them he was a thing, not a person. Today was different however. Just as they had started beating him, black energy coursed through the air and sent his attacker's away from him.

"Leave him alone." A monotone voice rang out. And then she appeared. To the eyes of a changeling, she was an angel, one of those beings that his mother had told him about long ago. Her pale grey skin, violet eyes, hair and red jewel set in her forehead, all clear indicators that they were meant to adorn someone beautiful. The boy's ran away, fear in their eyes.

Raven approached the bleeding green skinned boy slowly. She reached out a hand to heal him but he moved away from her touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said in her monotone, but the boy could sense the kindness behind it. "What's your name?" Surely the changeling was dreaming. Someone actually wanted to know who he was instead of beating him?

"They called me Beast Boy."

"It's nice to meet you Beast Boy, I'm Raven."

"Rae…ven?"

"Yes." Again reaching out her hand the changeling let her touch him now. A warm sensation washed over his body and he felt the pain subside. Then she was gone, disappearing into the ground like something from a dream. The changeling touched the spot where she had healed him, a light blush on his cheeks.

A few weeks later the changeling was scrounging around the dumpsters for food when he saw the angel. Only this time she was being attacked. Five men stood around her, guns aimed at her pale skin.

"So you're the spooky monster we've heard so much about? Well you ain't so tough now are you?" Before they could fire Raven had knocked out all 5 of the men with a burst of black energy. The changeling then saw another man drop down from above, a knife in his hand. Changing into a green octopus, the changeling grabbed the man and knocked him out. Raven looked in surprise at his sudden appearance, eyes widening when the octopus turned back into the changeling.

"Are you alright Raven?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. I didn't know you had powers."

"I got infected." Raven then started to leave but the changeling stopped her with a shout. "Don't go!"

"Surely your parents must be worried about you?" She asked.

"Mom and Dad are dead and I'm alone. I don't even have a home." Raven looked pensive for a moment but then held out her hand towards him.

"Then I'll be your home, okay?" Beast Boy took the offered hand and together they teleported away from the grimy street.

Raven and Beast Boy: from this moment the wheels of their fates began to turn…quietly…relentlessly…passionately.


	42. Chapter 42

The Talk

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ItCame so I hope they enjoy it. Please R&R.

Beast Boy was lying on the couch, just napping until he felt someone shaking him awake. Opening his eyes, he saw his 6 year old daughter standing in front of him. She seemed upset about something.

"Hey Rem, what's the matter?"

"Daddy…what's sex?" Beast Boy's mind went blank. Why did Raven have to be out of the house? Curse the bookstore for getting her book in today! Knowing he couldn't tell her the truth and realizing that his wife would kill him or worse if he tainted their innocent little cherub, he thought up a lie on the spot.

"Sex is…what mommies and daddies say when they're happy. Yeah that's it." Rem watched his face a bit longer but then seemed satisfied with his answer.

"So you and mommy are in sex all the time?" Beast Boy knew this was going to come back to haunt him but he had gone too far to stop now.

"Well not all the time." Beast Boy said. Rem then went away to her room, glad to have learned something new.

Later that night at dinner, which Beast Boy had cooked, Rem was picking at her food idly.

"How was your day Rem?" Raven asked.

"Great mommy! How was yours? Did you feel any sex?" Raven spat out the water she was just drinking. Beast Boy took that opportunity to leave but was stopped by a barrier of dark energy.

"Gar what have you been telling her?" Raven said in her monotone.

"Mommy are you not going to have a sex moment with daddy?" Rem asked confusion evident in her tone.

"Rem, why don't you call Aunt Starfire and see if Lucy can come over to play tomorrow?" Rem ran to get the phone in the living room while Raven turned to her husband who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey honey, did I mention that you look very nice tonight?"


	43. Chapter 43

Are you…

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for magick dreams so I hope they like it. Please R&R.

Raven glanced at the cover of the movie her boyfriend had chosen. Since her movie had been such a success two weeks ago, Beast Boy had chosen another "chick flick". The cover did not make her want to see it anymore than she had from the start. Sighing, Raven put the movie in the DVD player and hit play.

"C'mon Rae, you'll like _Titanic_. I mean every girl has to like this movie!" The changeling exclaimed.

"I'm not your everyday girl Beast Boy." Sitting down next to him, she allowed him to place his hand on hers.

"I know you're not, you're an angel." In her mind Happy and Love were sighing but Raven acted like the comment didn't affect her.

"Save the buttering up for the popcorn." She replied in her monotone.

"As you wish." Beast Boy said. Raven didn't respond and watched the movie.

Three hours later it was over and Raven was leaning close to her boyfriend, his arm wrapped around her securely. A couple of tears had fallen from the empath's eyes and they trailed down both of her pale cheeks. Beast Boy would have never known about it if a slight, very slight sob escaped his lover's lips.

"Are you…crying?" The changeling asked.

"No, I just have something in my eye." Raven said; already back to her normal indifferent self.

"Rae everyone feels like crying sometimes, there's nothing wrong with it."

"There is if I cry, remember?" Even though she tried to keep her impassive tone, her voice then broke a little. Beast Boy then wrapped his other arm around her and brought her close to him.

"Let it out, go ahead. Raven it's not good to bottle all your negative emotions, trust me I know." At that Raven buried her head in his chest and cried, sobs wracking her body. She wasn't just crying because of the movie, these tears were shed for so many things. Her mother, her lost innocence, even her very existence.

"Thank you Gar, for everything." She looked into his face and the changeling smiled softly.

"I'll always be here for you Rae. Anything else I can do for you?" Raven hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"Just hold me and don't let go."

"I promise." Eventually the empath fell asleep but even then she didn't let him go. The changeling looked down at his lover's sleeping face and kissed her on the cheek lightly. Soon enough he fell asleep and the couple stayed together throughout the night, their dreams peaceful and free of nightmares.


	44. Chapter 44

May 14th

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy was not in Titan's Tower. Of that fact Raven was certain. Where he had gone, the empath could not figure out. He wasn't at "his" rock or even in Terra's former cave. About ready to call the other Titans to help search for him, she then spotted her lover standing by the shore of a river. The changeling had two roses in his left hand and he gently placed them in the river, watching as they rose and then quickly sank back down to the depths, carried away towards the sea.

"Beast Boy?" The changeling didn't respond, his gaze still on the river. "Gar!" At that he looked at Raven.

"Rae? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" At her question the changeling's ears drooped.

"Sorry I just had to visit here today, it's May 14th."

"And what's so special about today?"

"They died today." The changeling said his voice hoarse. "They don't even have graves Rae." Raven knew then he was talking about his parents. Approaching her boyfriend slowly, Raven hugged onto him tightly. Beast Boy cried into her shoulder, the tears hot against the chill of the afternoon. One of her hands stroked his hair and the other supported him.

"They would be so proud of you." She whispered, her eyes locking onto his. Tears spilled forth from his emerald orbs again.

"But it's my fault they died! If I hadn't asked to go out on the boat, they would've lived." In response the empath kissed where his tears had trailed down his face, repeating this multiple times. Breaking apart slowly, Raven's nose touched Beast Boy's.

"It's not your fault Gar. So stop beating yourself up over something you couldn't have prevented, please?" Wiping his tears away with a handkerchief, the changeling then hugged Raven, neither speaking for the longest time. Eventually, Raven broke the silence. "How are you feeling now?"

"Safe. When I'm with you I feel so safe, like I'm home."

"I'll always be here for you Gar; I want you to know that, okay? So please don't hide anything from me. Anything that's bothering you, we'll face together, alright?"

"Yeah…" The young lover's then watched the sun break through the clouds, its rays turning the river into a band of golden yellow, winding away towards the ocean.


	45. Chapter 45

Play

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven was sitting in her living room reading the newest Vampire Hunter D novel when she felt someone shaking her. Putting her book down she saw her 5 year old daughter looking up at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Rem?"

"Mommy will you play with me?" Raven was at an impasse. You see normally Beast Boy handled the fun parent role, always giving Rem piggy back rides, having tea parties with her, even letting him braid his hair in ridiculous fashions but not Raven. No the empath was content to watch this and be the more stern parent. But today her loving husband was out with Cyborg and so Raven had to suck in her pride.

"Okay, what would you like to do?"

"I want a horsey ride!" Rem proclaimed.

"Alright…" Raven then got on her hands and knees and Rem climbed on.

"Giddy up!" Raven walked around her living room as best she could but this wasn't satisfying Rem. "No mommy you have to make the horsey noises too, like daddy does!"

"WHRRYYY!" Raven tried to imitate the sound as best she could.

"Yeah just like that!" After doing this for about 20 minutes Rem was bored for which Raven was extremely glad. "Tea party time!" Rem said. And so Raven found herself sipping invisible tea from Rem's teapot. She was wearing a pink bonnet and apron and sitting next to a stuffed animal. "Would you like more tea Mrs. Nesbit?"

"Yes I most certainly would Mrs. Cobblepot." Raven said, adding a light British accent to her voice. Rem giggled and poured the tea. Half an hour of this and Raven was ready to stop but not her sweet little daughter, oh no.

"Let's do your hair mommy!"

"Okay but don't do anything too bad too it."

"I promise!" Raven then sat on the towel covering the floor while Rem worked away with her rubber bands. "Ta da!" Rem shouted. Handing her mother a mirror, Raven took one look at her reflection and wanted to crawl under a rock. Her violet hair, which she had grown long, was now shooting out in every direction. In the back, Rem had even managed to do a ponytail.

"Are we done playing yet?" Raven asked.

"Nope, we have one more thing to do! Let's play Simon Says!" Rem cleaned up her mess from before and cleared an area so they could play her favorite game. "Okay Simon Say's hop on one leg!" Raven did as she was asked. "Simon Say's stop!" Rem put her hand under her chin in the classic thinking pose. "Simon Say's oink like a pig!"

"Rem I really don't…" But whatever Raven was going to say was banished from her mind at her daughter's wide puppy dog eyes. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen and she had no defense against this type of magic. "OINK OINK!" Raven said, adding some grunts in for good measure.

"Simon say's stop! Simon Say's act like daddy!" Raven raised an eyebrow at that but soon relented. She sat on the couch and mimed holding a controller in her hand. Sticking out her tongue, she started at the TV with glazed eyes.

"I'm going for the high score dude!" Raven said, mimicking her husband's voice as best she could.

"Simon Say's stop!" Again Rem thought long and hard about what she could have her mother do next. "Simon Say's burp as loud as you can!" Raven was thankful now for Rude. Running into the kitchen she grabbed a soda and chugged it down as fast as she could.

"BURRRPPPPPP!" The belch was magically aided and shook the house a little. Rem giggled. Beast Boy was standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Rae, I didn't know you had it in you." The empath's face was beet red.

"I was just playing Simon Say's." She told her husband. Beast Boy then found the apron and hat.

"And what is this?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Mrs. Nesbit's!" Rem cried out loud. Raven then put the hat and apron on.

"I'm Mrs. Nesbit, see?" At that Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing his head off, tears falling from his eyes. Coming towards his wife, he hugged her tightly, still laughing.

"See…it's a good thing to act silly, isn't it?"

"I suppose it has its merits." Raven said.

"Hold on, we're not done playing Simon Say's and daddy, you're playing too! Simon Say's mommy act like daddy again and daddy act like mommy!" Raven then started talking as fast as she could.

"Hey Rem don't you love how in Star Trek episode 8 how Spock uses the temporal warp factor and bashes that Klingon's face in?"

Meanwhile her husband was mock glaring at his wife.

"Gar, you need to stop acting so immature." Raven continued acting and looked at her husband.

"C'mon Rae you know you like it."

"Whatever…" Beast Boy said.

"Simon Say's stop!" Rem said. "Okay this is the last one! Simon Say's tickle Rem!" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and started tickling their daughter, Beast Boy blowing raspberries on her stomach. Yep just another day in the not so normal Logan household, the changeling thought.


	46. Chapter 46

Powers

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Mommy this is boring!" The 9 year old Rem said.

"Meditation helps you find your center, it calms the mind." Raven said, trying to teach her daughter the importance of calm. Unfortunately with her husbands DNA also in Rem, this was nearly impossible.

"I don't even have any of your powers mommy, I can't move things, I can't heal, and I can't fly. Maybe I'm powerless."

"That's highly unlikely. Maybe you're still too young for them to manifest yet." Raven looked away from her daughter and began picking up her various books on meditation she had tried to use but with no success. Turning back to her daughter, she saw a violet furred chimpanzee. Raven fainted.

In her unconscious state, Raven heard voices.

"Daddy, will mommy be okay?"

"I think she's fine, she just fainted." Opening her eyes, Raven saw her husband and Rem looking down at her, their faces breaking out into smiles at her awakening.

"I had a weird dream. Rem turned into a purple chimp." Rem then did just that and placed a sloppy kiss on her mother's cheek. Turning back to normal, Rem started laughing. "Beast Boy did you know about this?" The changeling shook his head.

"No I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Are you angry mommy?" Rem asked hands behind her back. Raven smiled at her daughter.

"Not at all but I do not want you using your powers out in public, understand?" Rem nodded. Then the nine year old turned into a puppy and went off to play. Beast Boy turned into a larger dog and chased after his daughter, tongue hanging out of his mouth, and tail wagging. "I guess you can add zookeeper to my job description along with mother and wife." Raven muttered but she smiled and ran after her family, hoping they wouldn't shed fur all over the house.


	47. Chapter 47

Smile

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Also I need some more requests, pretty please? It's hard coming up with new ideas for a chapter. Thanks for all of your support up until now. I'll keep on writing and hope you'll join me for future chapters.

The mall bookstore was a little noisier then the one Raven usually frequented but they had comfy chairs. She had just flipped to the newest chapter when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Lowering her book, she saw her boyfriend giving her a pleading look.

"Yes Gar?"

"Can we leave now?" He whined.

"I suppose I've tortured you long enough. Where do you want to go next?" Beast Boy's formally dour look turned into a beaming smile.

"Just follow me, you'll love it!" Inwardly Raven sighed but got up and followed the geeky changeling she had given her heart to. Coming to the main entrance area of the mall, Raven spied a photo booth and an odd looking machine. "First the compatibility test!" Beast Boy put in a quarter and placed his hand on the pad, Raven following his lead. The machine whirred and announced its verdict: O.

"That can't be right, must be a glitch in the system." Putting in another quarter he got the same result. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Gar, it's just a machine to rip off gullible people, it can't predict whether a couple is right for each other or not."

"But it say's right here that it can!" Beast Boy said, pointing to the placard on the machine.

"Whatever, what's next?"

"The photo booth. Have you ever been in one of these Rae?"

"No."

"Alright well for the first photo you act just like you normally would, for the next you make a silly face, and finally you kiss. That's only if you're in a relationship with the other person of course, so what do you say?" Raven looked at the tight confines of the photo booth.

"Let's do it." Beast Boy pushed aside the curtain for Raven and then put in some quarters, quickly getting in beside her after that.

"Okay, here's the first picture." Beast Boy smiled normally while Raven kept her normal expression on her face. "Here's the second!" Beast Boy puffed out his cheeks but Raven didn't do anything. "And the last one!" Beast Boy leaned in to kiss Raven but she quickly put up her hand to block his lips, the smell of his breath ruining the moment for her.

Once the pictures were done printing he noticed his girlfriend's bland expression throughout the entire reel.

"Rae why didn't you make any faces?"

"It's pointless."

"Well why didn't you kiss me?"

"Two words: breath mint." Two minutes and one breath mint later, Beast Boy was standing outside the photo booth, arms raised in supplication at his seemingly immovable lover.

"Please Rae one more time and this time please try and follow the rules of photo booth etiquette."

"I'm surprised you know that last word."

"I don't but I watch a lot of movies." Beast Boy said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll be your slave for the year."

"Gar you're already my boyfriend, I can make you do whatever I want with a glance."

"Okay how about…I'll give you a massage."

"Deal but if you ever show these photos to anyone else, well let's just say goodbye to Mr. Snookums." Mr. Snookums was Beast Boy's favorite stuffed teddy bear and Raven had found him snuggled up to it one day when she went to wake him.

"You wouldn't!" Beast Boy said in shock. Raven quickly sat down and gestured for the changeling to do the same. This time around Raven gave a somewhat fake smirk and for the second picture she stuck out her tongue. Finally she gave Beast Boy a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for doing that Rae, you're the greatest."

"You're welcome and Gar…"

"Yes?"

"I love you." The changeling smiled and kissed his lover on the lips, the empath relenting and hoping he was as good with his hands as he was with his tongue.


	48. Chapter 48

Park

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm so I hope they enjoy it. Please R&R.

"Higher mommy!" Rem yelled, her 10 year old legs kicking in the air.

"You can't go any higher Rem." Raven told her daughter. Beast Boy watched his daughter and his wife enjoying the fresh air. The sky was unbelievably blue and the changeling soon saw his wife walking over to him, Rem running towards the slide.

"How was it?" Beast Boy asked.

"She has more energy than you do." Raven commented. Beast Boy laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I seem to remember you having a lot of energy, especially in the bedroom." Raven punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Honestly I married a teenager."

"We're all in the gutter but some of us are looking at the stars." Raven stared at her husband with wide eyes.

"You…just quoted Oscar Wilde."

"Well when you're married to the hottest bookworm in the world, like I am, you pick up some literature as well."

"And now you just ruined the moment." Raven muttered. Beast Boy chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Just before they met, Rem's cry interrupted them.

"Mommy, Daddy! Come here!" Both husband and wife broke away.

"I'm sorry angel but our dear little cherub is calling and I hate to disappoint her." Beast Boy said with a British accent. Raven rolled her eyes but inwardly loved the comment. She then watched as Beast Boy and Rem turned into monkeys and started climbing all over the jungle gym.

"Garfield and Rem Logan you stop this instant!" Raven yelled as loud as she could. Rem ran over towards the pond and turned into an elephant while Beast Boy turned back to normal and looked at his wife.

"Sorry honey but we'll have to say, no." Rem then sprayed a great burst of water from her trunk and Beast Boy approached his wife under the makeshift "rain".

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm kissing you in the rain, like any good romantic." Beast Boy said, locking his lips with hers. Rem had turned back to normal and stomped over to her parents.

"That's gross daddy! You said you were going to pull a trick on her!" Rem then started walking away. Beast Boy broke the kiss apart and started to go after his daughter but Raven stopped him with a glare.

"You can take your romantic moment alone, jerk!" Raven said, stomping away angrily in the opposite direction. And so Beast Boy was in the metaphorical doghouse with both his wife and his daughter. Sometimes good guys don't catch any breaks.


	49. Chapter 49

Like

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Hey Raven, what do you like about me?" Raven looked over at her boyfriend seated beside her on the couch. The other Titans were in the kitchen talking but as soon as the changeling asked his question, they stopped and looked at Raven.

"Nothing." The empath replied, teleporting to her room.

Later that night, Beast Boy was sitting in his room trying to battle his depression at his girlfriends answer by playing some videogames. A knock then came at his door and the changeling answered it. Raven was on the other side, her gaze locking with his.

"Hey Raven, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today, I know you…" Whatever the changeling was going to say next was cut off by Raven's finger on his lips.

"I don't like anything about you Beast Boy. I love everything. I love the way your tongue sticks out when you're playing a videogame, I love when you smile one of your fangs pokes out from your mouth, and I love how you care so much." Raven then gave Beast Boy a chaste kiss on the lips. Breaking apart after a while, the changeling had a huge smile on his face.

"Do you know what I love about you?" Raven's heart was thumping in her chest.

"What?"

"Everything." Beast Boy said, giving his lover a goofy grin. Raven rolled her eyes but Beast Boy just leaned in and kissed her on the lips.


	50. Chapter 50

Rest

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven felt her husband toss and turn beside her, the motion keeping the empath awake.

"Gar, could you please stop and go to sleep?"

"Rae don't you ever want to start crime fighting again?"

"No." The empath answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"I've had my fill of that life. Now I just want to grow old with you by my side."

"But don't you feel a duty to the city anymore?" Beast Boy asked.

"The city can take care of itself. And why are you so insistent?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I can do more for the people than just being a vet, you know?"

"Gar you need to stop worrying about that. A normal life, or whatever passes for normal, is enough for both of us."

"Alright…why are you so against my wanting to help others?"

"Because I don't want you to die. Because I don't want to raise Rem alone because her father was too cocky one night and got killed. I've already lost my mother; I don't want to lose you too." Raven's voice broke at this and Beast Boy held his wife close to him.

"Forgive me, I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I won't go out and fight crime. I'll stay with you."

"Forever?" Raven asked, knowing how silly the question was but she needed to hear the answer.

"Forever." Beast Boy said, smiling. Raven calmed down after that and snuggled closer to her husband. "Hey Rae, since we're up, why don't we heat up these bed sheets?" Raven whacked him over the head.

"Go to bed Gar." Just then the baby monitor went off and Rem's shrill cries could be heard.

"I'll take care of her tonight Rae."

"Thanks Gar."

"No problem babe." He then went out of the room as fast as he could; knowing Raven hated being called that. Going to sleep, the empath's last conscious thoughts were on her new family and the joy they had brought to her life.


	51. Chapter 51

More Pondering

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Gar, have you ever wanted to know what it would be like if you were smarter?" Raven asked her fiancé one day.

"That hurt Rae that hurt a lot. And to answer your question, sometimes."

"Well I can show you. Just follow me…" Raven then led her lover up to her room and showed him her mirror. Beast Boy ducked for cover.

"Don't send me to your head again, I just ate!" Rolling her eyes, Raven helped her fiancé up.

"Don't worry, just watch." Raven then cast her spell and the mirror swirled, eventually revealing Beast Boy and Raven sitting beside each other.

_"Raven, haven't you ever considered that Hamlet isn't crazy, he's only pretending to be?" Raven looked at the changeling._

_"No, but that is interesting, isn't it?"_

_"Oh yes and did you know that in the original version of Hamlet; he lived?"_

_"That can't be true."_

_"Alright you caught me. I was deceiving you fair one. So what do you want to do tonight?" Raven kissed him on the lips but the changeling pushed her away. "Are you insane? How could you even suggest our kissing when you know how serious AIDS is?"_

"Rae shut it off!" Beast Boy yelled, not able to take anymore of the what if mirror.

"Alright, I must admit you would be a lot less attractive if you were smarter." Raven said.

"Geez Raven thanks. Alright, let's give it one more try, but this time I want to know what you would look like if you weren't so smart."

"I don't think…" Raven started to say but Beast Boy cut her off with a glare.

"Oh no don't try to weasel your way out of this one. Cast your voodoo that you do." Muttering under her breath about sexy changelings and their manipulative ways Raven cast the spell. The mirror showed Beast Boy sitting on the couch watching TV when Raven came in. The empath was dressed in normal clothes that didn't match in the slightest.

_"Hey BB move over." Raven then sat down and took the remote from her fiancé. "So any good anime on?"_

_"I don't know Rae." Raven then shut off the TV._

_"Okay nothing's on. How about we have a belching contest?"_

_"Don't you think that's kind of immature?"_

_"Heck no BB!"_

_"I'm sorry baby but I'll have to decline." Raven then started crying._

_"My fiancé doesn't love me! I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the crayon box but c'mon Garry, let's do it!"_ At that Raven ended the spell. Beast Boy was staring wide eyed at her.

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that you are the way you are?" Raven gave him a small smile.

"No…"

"Well I am." Beast Boy then kissed his lover on the cheek and hugged her, until a timer went off. "Sorry Rae, but they're having a DBZ marathon today and I can't miss it!" He then ran off to the couch leaving Raven.

"Gar you can be such a geek, but you're my geek." The empath said aloud.


	52. Chapter 52

Birds and Bees

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven was reading a book when her husband came into the house, Rem hot on his heels.

"Rae, Rem asked what S-E-X was." Beast Boy said.

"I'll take it from here Gar." Beast Boy nodded and left, not wanting to hear the talk. "Rem, could you come here?" Raven asked, patting the cushion beside her.

"Sure mommy. Is daddy in trouble?" Rem asked, her violet eyes sparkling.

"No, now he told me today you asked what sex was."

"Yep." Rem told her mother.

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Well I was getting up to get a glass of water when I heard a loud thumping noise and you screamed that you wanted daddy to sex you up." Raven was blushing and Rem cocked her head to the side, confused. "Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Alright Rem you know about birds and bees?"

"Yeah, they're neat!"

"Okay, say daddy is the bird and mommy is the bee, okay?"

"Alright."

"Now when daddy and I were married we came together and our union made you." Raven said, hoping the white lie would sate her daughter.

"Oh….but mommy…

"Yes Rem?"

"Daddy can be a bird and a bee, does that mean daddy's my real mommy? Or is daddy gay? Or would that make you gay? My head hurts." Raven knew then that she needed help.

"Gar! Get down here!" The changeling came and Rem told him what her mother had told her. Beast Boy then glared at his wife.

"Rem baby's come from storks and that is what sex stands for: Stork Extra delivery. Understand?" Rem smiled and hugged her daddy.

"Sure do!" Rem then went off to play and Beast Boy turned to his wife.

"What did I do?" Raven asked.

"She asked what sex was, not where babies came from." Raven had a sheepish look on her face.

"I thought I could kill two birds with one stone."

"Sorry Rae, you've just lost massage privileges for the weekend. At that Raven got to her knees and raised her arms in supplication.

"Gar forgive me! Please I need your massages! No one else can do it like you can!" Beast Boy was unmoved. Seeing this, Raven decided to change tactics. "You know how sexy and smart you are? I want to pin you down and play with you right now!" Raven said, adding an enticing tone to her voice.

"Alright Rae, I forgive you. But how did Rem know what homosexual was?" Just then Cyborg came into the house and saw Raven kneeling before Beast Boy.

"Man BB you have her whipped huh? Oh and by the way I might have said the word homosexual around Rem." Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and then at Cyborg. "I should start running, huh?"

"I don't know, what do you think Raven?"

"Definitely." The empath said, getting to her feet. Cyborg ran as fast as he could, hoping Jinx would protect him. His wife was good at that sort of thing.


	53. Chapter 53

Date

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm once more so enjoy. Please R&R.

The knock came and Beast Boy went to answer the door and tell the person on the other side to go away but Raven glared at him and he stayed on the couch. Getting up, the empath answered the door, smiling a little at the person on the other side. Blonde hair, standing almost straight up, was the first thing she saw. Then she moved her gaze downward and saw a pale face and startling green eyes. The young man smiled at Raven and held out a hand, his other hand held a bouquet of red flowers. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white undershirt. Over this he had added a red coat studded out with buttons.

"Good evening Mrs. Logan, I'm Vash, Rem's date."

"Come in, this is my husband Garfield but he prefers to be called Gar. I'll go get Rem so just wait in the living room." Raven then looked at her husband one more time, her eyes indicating that he had better be on his best behavior.

"So Vash, what do you like about my little girl anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well sir, besides her gorgeous features I would have to say it's how kind she is. Rem just radiates this joyful feeling that I've never come across in my life."

"Okay, I'll buy that. Second question, do you like videogames?"

"Um…yes I do." Beast Boy smiled.

"Great! I think we might get along just fine. Now you'll have her home before 11:00 got that?" Beast Boy added a slight growl to his voice and Vash gulped, nodding. "Good." Just then Raven came down, followed by Rem. Her violet hair had been styled to frame her face and she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The 17 year old smiled at her date and Vash held out the flowers.

"Oh you got me flowers and red ones too! Thank you Vash!" She then hugged onto Vash tightly and he blushed.

"It was nothing."

"Now Rem remember what I told you." Beast Boy said. Rem broke apart from her boyfriend and nodded to her father.

"Don't worry Dad I can take care of myself." Beast Boy then came up and hugged his daughter.

"Alright, get out of here and have fun. Remember I'm just a phone call away." Beast Boy said. Rem kissed her father on the cheek and waved goodbye to her mother. Together the two teens left the house and Vash opened his car door for Rem.

Beast Boy was about ready to start tailing them as a bird when he felt his wife's arms wrap around his waist.

"Don't worry Gar, she'll be fine." Rave whispered into his ear.

"I know that, I just don't want her to grow up." Beast Boy said. Raven laughed lightly and kissed him.

"We can't stop that but I do know something else we can do…"

"And what's that?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smiled seductively and led her husband up to the bedroom.

"Just follow my lead." The changeling was then shoved onto the bed roughly. His wife always did like to be on top of their relationship.


	54. Chapter 54

Telling

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven was lying next to the changeling in her room, his loud snores bringing a slight smile to her lips. She still couldn't believe all that had happened last night. Love was a frightening thing to the empath and something seemingly beyond her control. She hated when she wasn't in control.

"Gar…" Raven laid a hand on his cheek and the changeling wearily opened his eyes.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Although I love what we have together I'm still not sure we should tell the others just yet."

"Alright, whatever you want." The changeling said.

"No it's not whatever I want Gar, it's what we need. I don't want you to put me on a pedestal. We need to be equal, in everything. So what do you really think about waiting?"

"Personally I don't want to but I will if that's what you need at the moment."

"Thank you." The changeling went back to sleep but not before he heard her whisper three words. "I love you."

And so the weeks past without a hint given that the changeling and the empath were together, until today that is. Starfire was heading to her room when she saw Beast Boy come to Raven's room. The alien princess walked up to Raven's door and it slid open. What Starfire saw surprised her. It looked like Beast Boy was attacking Raven! Barreling into the changeling Starfire was about to knock him out when Raven stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Friend Beast Boy why were you attacking Raven?!" Starfire shouted.

"Star…we're…"

"You were what? Just hurting her for no reason?" Starfire said, about ready to attack again.

"Starfire, Gar and I are…together." At that instant all Starfire's malice vanished and she hugged both of her friends tightly.

"Oh you two are doing the coupling! I'm so happy for you!"

"Air…" Both teens managed to say, their faces blue. Starfire released them quickly.

"Sorry. Beast Boy I must also apologize but it did look like you were attacking Raven."

"It's okay Star."

"So what were you doing to her?"

"Just kissing." Beast Boy said.

"How wondrous! I shall go tell the others!" Before another word could be said the alien flew off and shortly Robin and Cyborg came into the room.

"BB and Raven?! What has the world come to?" Cyborg said.

"Can it Victor. What Jinx see's in you I have no idea." Raven said angrily.

"Fair enough." Cyborg said. Robin just looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well good luck together and Beast Boy, don't bite."

"Dude that was so uncool!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin then went out of the room, Starfire following after him. Cyborg made the changeling promise that he wouldn't spend every second of every day with Raven so they could still have their videogame time and then left to pick up Jinx. Raven turned to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Don't let it get to you Gar. I imagine dating Starfire must put a lot of pain on one's body."

"Oh yeah, well I have you so I win!" Beast Boy said, smiling at Raven. The empath rolled her eyes.

"It's not a contest."

"Alright…say Rae want to continue where we left off?"

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all year." Raven responded, smirking.

"Even my girlfriend picks on me..." Beast Boy said, ears drooping.

"Don't worry baby, I still love you." Raven then shoved him onto the bed, ready to show the changeling how a kiss was really done.


	55. Chapter 55

Beach

AN: I own nothing in this story. This drabble was inspired by a scene from Buso Renkin, all you anime/manga fans should check it out. Please R&R.

"I'm not going Beast Boy." Raven said for what seemed to be the 20th time.

"Please Rae, pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please?" Raven sighed heavily.

"Alright just stop whining, it's annoying." Her boyfriend whooped.

"We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach!" The changeling sung.

Later at the aforementioned beach, Beast Boy was clad in a simple pair of blue swim trunks, Cyborg had decided to head to Jinx's house, leaving Robin, Starfire, and Raven to hang out with. Currently Robin and the changeling were waiting for their girlfriends to show up.

"Robin, Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted behind them. Turning around, both boys' jaws dropped. The empath and the alien were both clad in swimsuits, Starfire in a nice black one piece and Raven in a red two piece, her midsection bared for the whole world to see. Noticing her boyfriend's slack jawed look, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Beast Boy got out of his stupor and pointed at Raven.

"It's nothing just….I can see your navel." Raven blushed and covered her stomach up.

"This was the last swimsuit they had available in my size!"

"It's the best one they had." Beast Boy responded.

"Stop staring at my belly button." Raven muttered angrily. Beast Boy pouted and Raven came over, hoping she hadn't hurt her lover's feelings. "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just embarrassing being seen like this." Beast Boy's former sad expression shifted to a smirk. He kissed his lover's belly and started to run.

"It's okay Rae, you're the hottest girl here!" Raven saw red and started chasing after her boyfriend.

"Garfield Logan when I get my hands on you I'll make you suffer; I'll turn you into a bad poet with dreams you short, green skinned, Hello Kitty wearing, geeky, jerk!" Beast Boy had made it into the water by now and thought he was safe. That is until he felt pale hands wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey Rae, nice weather today, huh?" Raven dunked him under the water. Sputtering when he came up, the changeling was dunked again by his lover. "Okay Uncle, I give, no more!"

"Alright, I'll stop but you have to put sunscreen on me and give me a massage, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Beast Boy said.

So here the changeling was, spreading sunscreen all over his lover's pale skin. During the massage, his hand moved towards her buttocks.

"Don't even think about it."

"But Rae, you asked for a massage."

"Not there, now work on my shoulder blades." Beast Boy sighed. Sometimes he could never get a break.


	56. Chapter 56

Come Dancing

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ItCame so enjoy. Please R&R. If you want to hear the song they are dancing to go to Youtube and type in Eyes on Me Final Fantasy 8. It's a great song.

As the fifth day of their honeymoon dawned, Raven and Beast Boy were lying beside each other in bed. Waking up first Raven glanced at the sleeping form of her husband, a smile on her face. Contentment was never something the empath thought that she would have but lying here beside her lover, she had to admit she was as content as could be. Her husband's eyes flickered open and then settled on her.

"Good morning Rae did you sleep well?"

"Thanks to you." Raven replied. Beast Boy smiled at her and then raised himself up.

"So what should we do today?" Raven reached out her arms and pulled him down beside her, kissing him deeply on the lips. Breaking apart after a few minutes, Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Again? But Rae we haven't left the suite since we got here."

"But I like it…" Raven said mimicking Beast Boy's whining tone. Beast Boy chuckled and lifted her up.

"I'm sorry but we have to get you out of this bed."

"Gar put me down right now!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy responded by lowering her to the bed and tickling her sides.

"Say you want to do something else." Beast Boy said, giving her a cocky grin.

"Alright just stop it." Raven said amidst her laughter. Once she caught her breath, she looked at Beast Boy. "First I'm going to take a shower then how about we look around the island a little?"

"That sounds great." Beast Boy said.

* * *

After looking around the island for some time, night had fallen and the couple went to a nearby restaurant. It was very fancy and the changeling and his wife had dressed according. Raven had chosen a black strapless dress that fitted her well and made her pale skin seem to glow. Beast Boy had chosen a white tux with a black undershirt. 

Beast Boy and Raven were seated right next to the wooden dance floor. An orchestra was playing a jazz song and the floor was peopled with dancing couples and dresses were swirling to the beat. A woman then started singing, her long black hair and dark eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Do you want to dance Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm terrible."

"Have you ever danced before?" Raven shook her head.

"Then we have to, just one dance, please?" Raven sighed heavily.

"Alright but only one." Beast Boy smiled and waited for the current song to stop. Once it was over he walked over to the orchestra and singer and requested a song. Coming back to his wife, he helped her up and led her onto the floor. "What song did you choose?"

"A slow one, just follow my lead." The music then started and Raven had to admit it had a soothing quality. The singer then started; her voice soft and slow, in time with the music. The lyrics seemed to flow along with the music and Raven lost herself to them.

_Whenever sang my songs, on the stage on my own._

_Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard…_

_I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar._

_My last night here for you, same old songs just once more. _

_My last night here with you? Maybe yes maybe no. I kind of liked it your way how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you? _

_Darling so there you are with that look on your face, as if you're never hurt,_

_as if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you who pinches so softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer._

_So let me come to you, close as I want to be. Close enough for me. To feel your heart beating fast…_

_And stay there as I whisper how I loved your peaceful eyes on me._

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you? _

_Darling so share with me your love if you have enough. Tears if you're holding back. Or pain if that's what it is. How can I let you know I'm more than the dress and the voice? Just reach me out then you will know that you are not dreaming._

_Darling so there you are with that look on your face. As if you're never hurt as if you're never down. Shall I be the one for you who pinches so softly but sure? If frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer…_

Throughout the song and with each lyric spoken Raven got closer and closer to her husband and as it ended her violet eyes met his emerald ones. Raven had a huge smile on her face.

"That was a lovely dance Gar, thank you." Beast Boy kissed her on the lips.

"You're welcome Rae. Do you want to go and eat now?"

"Maybe after a few more dances." Raven said.


	57. Chapter 57

No Way

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And sorry for the hiatus, I recently started college again and got a PS3. Between those two I won't be posting as regularly as I would like, sorry.

One fine spring morning as Beast Boy was just about to head outside, his wife stopped him.

"Gar, where are you going?"

"Outside, do you want to come?"

"No and I'd like it if you meditated with me." Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"No way Raven."

"Please Gar, for me?" Raven implored, the empath speaking in dulcet tones she knew her husband loved.

"Alright, but don't yell at me if I fall asleep." Beast Boy told her. Raven gave him a slight smile and teleported them to the bedroom. Taking a mat out from the closet, Raven laid it down on the floor and sat on her knees. Beast Boy went to sit beside her but she motioned to her lap. "Um Rae, what is…" But Raven cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Just trust me Gar. Now come, put your head on my lap." The changeling did as he was asked, lying on his back and positioning his head on his wife's lap. "Now close your eyes. Try and picture the most beautiful place that you can." Raven's hand then glowed with black energy and she placed it on her husband's forehead. The changeling's body instantly relaxed and he looked dead except for the slow movements of his chest; Raven then closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she found herself standing on a grassy knoll, a clear blue sky was overhead and a massive forest spread out in all directions, except for where she was. A cool breeze drifted through the air. Then she noticed Beast Boy sitting beside her, a look of shock on his face.

"Raven what did you do?" Raven sat down beside him and then tackled her husband, sending him to the ground with Raven's lithe body above his.

"I just transported us into your subconscious, so I can express myself freely here without having to worry about the manifestations of my emotions bugging us." She then kissed him deep on the lips. Breaking apart after a few minutes Beast Boy had a huge smile on his face and Raven did as well.

"Well I wish I had known about this earlier." Beast Boy said.

"It wouldn't be fun if you knew everything I could do." Raven said, a smirk replacing her smile.

"Good point." Beast Boy then started tickling her relentlessly, Raven laughed and she noticed how good it felt to just laugh and not worry about anything exploding. Stopping his tickle torture, it was the changeling's turn to glance down at his wife. "Do you know how cute you look right now?" Raven blushed but glared up at her husband.

"I'm not cute Gar."

"Yes you are and beautiful too." Now Raven's cheeks were really red.

"You really do know how to pour on the charm, don't you?"

"One of my charms." Beast Boy said, giving her a cocky grin.

"I suppose there has to be one good thing about you." Raven said.

"Well you married me so what does that say about you?" Beast Boy asked.

"That I can put up with a lot and…" But whatever Raven was going to say next was cut off by the changeling's lips. Maybe meditation wasn't so bad.


	58. Chapter 58

Flower Girl

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven took a look at the school where here daughter would be spending her preschool and kindergarten years. It was a tiny one story building with a beautiful garden full of flowers of every color. Some children were playing in the little playground and were being watched by a woman wearing a pink dress with a small red jacket over that. Rem was currently holding on tightly to her mother's legs.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school!" Rem said burying her head into Raven's leg. The woman watching the children heard this shout and walked over towards the mother and daughter. The woman bent down and looked at Rem, who was watching the brown haired woman with frightened eyes.

"There's no reason to be scared little one. My name's Aeris, what's yours?" The woman's green eyes sparkled as she spoke and Rem forgot her fear for a moment.

"Rem Logan."

"What a pretty name. Tell me Rem, do you like flowers?"

"Yes, I think they're pretty." Rem answered. Aeris gave a soft chuckle and reached out a hand towards Rem's left ear.

"But what's this?" Aeris exclaimed, her hand suddenly grasping a single white rose. Rem stared wide eyed. Aeris smiled at her and gave it to the child. "Here you go, I hope you like it." Aeris then looked at Raven and extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Logan. I'm Aeris Gainsborough." There was something about this woman that seemed to bring contentment in others, almost like she wasn't human but rather an angel. And so Raven found herself shaking the teacher's hand.

"It must be hard to teach all these children by yourself." Raven commented.

"Oh but I don't, my assistant is currently watching them." Just then a loud shout rang out.

"Hey Billy don't pull on my hair, we don't do that!" A loud voice shouted out. Its tone sounded like a teenager and Raven saw a young woman with black hair and dark eyes on all fours with a small boy tugging on her hair.

"C'mon Miss Yuffie, giddy up!" The young woman did as she was asked and pranced around.

"Yuffie's great with the kids and they love playing all kinds of games with her." Rem looked at the scene with a huge smile on her face. Rem hugged onto her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"I think I'll like it here mommy. Tell daddy I love him! Bye!" Rem waved at her mother as Aeris led her into the playground. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad, Raven thought.


	59. Chapter 59

Positive

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven's head was currently laid on her husband's chest with one of his long arms wrapped around her side. They weren't sleeping; just enjoying each other's company. Words weren't needed and they basked in the safety both projected to the other. But something was gnawing at Raven's brain. A bit of knowledge she needed to confess.

"Gar…" Beast Boy looked at his wife.

"Yes Rae?"

"You know when two people who love each other come together? Well there's usually only one result from this…" But whatever Raven was going to talk about next was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Rae whatever it is, just say it. No need to dissemble around me."

"I'm pregnant." The changeling's eyes went wide.

"How…?" Raven sighed.

"When two people love each other…" But Beast Boy stopped her with a raised hand.

"Alright I get it. Rae this is great! We're going to be parents!"

"Are you sure we can do this? I don't know the first thing about parenting and it's not like I can ask anyone for advice." Raven said, her shoulders slumping. Beast Boy hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips.

"Rae you can do anything and I'll be right there with you through all of it."

"Really?"

"Positive, now smile, you're going to be a mother!" Beast Boy then kissed Raven's stomach. "Hi Rem, I'm your daddy!" Raven rolled her eyes at her husband's silly gesture but smiled down at him.

"What kind of name is Rem?" She asked.

"It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

"Now say 'I'm going to be the best mommy that I can be."

"I'm not saying that."

"Fine I'll go first. I'm going to be the best daddy that I can be."

"I'm still not saying it." Beast Boy then gave her a smirk that Raven found quite sexy, not to mention devious. His hands found her sides and he started tickling her relentlessly. "Alright…I'll say it. I'm going to be the best mommy that I can be. Are you satisfied now?"

"Well when you ask me if I'm satisfied, then no there is one more thing I'd like us to do. It involves a bed, a man, and a woman."

"I don't think that will be good for the baby." Raven said dryly.

"I have a feeling I'll be hearing that again." Beast Boy said. Raven smirked at her husband.

"Count on it."


	60. Chapter 60

Rae and Gar

AN: I own nothing in this story. We're at 60 chapters! Thanks for all the support you guys and I'll keep on writing this as long as I can. Please R&R.

To most of the world she's a demon, something to be exorcized and banished, but I know different. She's the kindest person I've ever known and when she smiles at me I wish I could freeze time, to savor it forever. And now here I am, lying next to her in our bed. Her skin seems to glow in the darkness and her body is warm as it snuggles up to mine.

To look at the two of us, one wouldn't think we were soul mate material. I'm nerdy, optimistic, and a joker while Rae is cynical, stern, and emotionally remote. But despite all the differences we've managed to stay together. Suddenly I hear Raven mumble something in her sleep.

"Gar…don't cut your hair you…angel…." I lean in and place a kiss on my wife's cheek. She snuggles up closer to me, if that is possible and sighs.

"No Rae, you're the angel." I whisper in the darkness, thanks to my vision I notice my wife's mouth upturned in a small smile.

* * *

The sunlight piercing through the window causes me to open my eyes. It's early morning and my husband is still asleep beside me, loud snores flying from his mouth. I stifle the urge to giggle and roll my eyes instead. Trust it to him to snore in bed. Though he may appear to be just a joker in reality Gar is the most caring person I know.

I love moments like this, just watching him sleep. Even though he's in his mid twenties he still looks like a child in the morning. And he acts like one sometimes but I love him even when he's acting foolishly. His eyes open up a little and he smiles at me with that boyish grin I love so much.

"Should I get up Rae?" I reach out a hand and pinch his nose a little.

"No, go back to sleep."

"Alright…love you." My hand cups his face and I smile at him. My other hand reaches down to my belly and rests there. I can't wait to tell him. He moves closer to me and I wrap my arms around his side, laying my head near his and letting sleep claim me.


	61. Chapter 61

Lullaby

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Guess where the song's from. Please R&R.

Rem's loud crying broke through the stillness of the night and Beast Boy tried to get up, but he was exhausted. He made it out of the bed before he collapsed on the floor. He tried to get up again but was stopped by his wife's hand on his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, I'll take care of her."

"Okay…goodnight." And without even getting back into the bed, the changeling started snoring right there. Raven rolled her eyes and walked across the hall to Rem's nursery. Her daughter was crying up a storm and Raven checked to see if she was hungry.

"What's wrong Rem?" She picked up her child and rocked her gently but that wasn't helping. Opening her mouth, she began singing, her tone soft.

_"I don't know what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way to talk to me,_

_Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply, I'm ready…_

_Quiet day calms me oh serenity, someone please tell me. _

_Hmm what is it they say? Maybe I will know one day…_

_I don't know what words I can say,_

_The wind has a way to talk to me._

_Flowers sleep a silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready…"_

Once the song was finished Rem was sleeping and Raven set her down in her crib. Checking to make sure the baby monitor was still on; the empath then left the nursery and returned to her bed. Her husband was still wiped out on the floor. Raven picked him up with her powers and set him down. Lying beside him, she snuggled up to his warm body. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his face close to her neck.

"Goodnight Gar." Raven whispered.

"What's that…no hardware is on aisle 4 and remember Shop Smart, Shop S-Mart." Raven giggled as quietly as she could and went to sleep, her heart content and dreams untroubled.


	62. Chapter 62

Infatuation

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for CLAREsaysHI so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven glanced from over her book at the green changeling grinning at her, as if he knew something no one else did.

"What do you want?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"You like me."

"Did you hit your head on something?" But the taunt did little to deter the teen.

"Your words may lie but I can see it Rae, you like me." Raven teleported away to her room. The empath began to meditate when her door opened. Beast Boy again had that superior grin on his face. It was really quite annoying Raven had decided.

"Leave me alone." Beast Boy looked pensive for a moment.

"Why?"

"You're bugging me."

"Not good enough. Give me a real reason." Raven then approached the changeling, her eyes turning red. Beast Boy only laughed.

"Leave…" Beast Boy instead reached out a hand towards her face. At this invasion of her personal space Raven wanted nothing more than to blast him away from her but she couldn't. His hand was warm against her cheek and she blushed.

"Does that make you happy Raven?"

"No! Now stop this right…" But a pair of lips cut her off, pressing against her in a chaste kiss. Breaking apart after some time, Beast Boy stared into Raven's eyes.

"You know what Rae?"

"What?" Raven asked her mind still in shock at what had just happened.

"I love you." At those words black energy shot through the air, shaking the room and causing a mirror to crack.

"I can't…" But Beast Boy cupped her face in his hands.

"Focus on me. Don't think about anything else; just focus on what you felt when we kissed." The whirling black energy then ceased and Beast Boy smiled at the young woman he loved. "I knew you could do it."

"How did you do that?"

"True love Rae, it usually beats curses and the like."

"That was cheesy." Raven said.

"It is but it worked."

"Gar…"

"Yeah Rae?" The empath gave him a small smile.

"I…love you as well."

"I know Rae. Females can't last long around my incredible sex appeal." Raven glared at him.

"One more line like that and you'll be single again."

"So does that mean we're a couple now?" Raven kissed him deep on the lips in response. Breaking apart, she smirked at her new lover.

"What do you think?"


	63. Chapter 63

Forest

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Snow was falling softly from the heavens, white as the sky overhead. The trees grew tall and wild on either side of the couple walking through this unspoiled piece of land. Pine needles blanketed the earth in front of the young lovers as they walked until the young woman fell, her foot catching on a hidden root. Her light body crashed against the snow covered ground and the changeling turned around at the noise.

"Raven!?" Instantly he was standing next to his girlfriend, a hand held out for her to grasp. The empath was taken aback by the care and love she felt radiating from every inch of him for despite the new relationship she had found herself in, she was still questioning her feelings for the changeling. But here he was holding out his hand to her and then she realized that no matter what he would always be there for her, that he was constant and faithful unlike her past love. Talking his green callused hand with her soft one he pulled her up to her feet and she winced in pain when the ankle tried to support some weight.

Before another word was said Beast Boy's back was facing her. Raven didn't know what the gesture meant and raised an eyebrow.

"Gar what are you doing?" She asked.

"Get on my back Rae, I'll carry you home."

"But it's not that serious…" She tried to say but her lover was adamant.

"Please get on. I don't like to see you in pain Raven."

"A…alright…" The empath then climbed onto his back, the changeling's arms wrapping around her legs and securing her position so she wouldn't fall off. Standing up the changeling then started walking out of the forest, Raven hanging onto his back. His shoulders were broader than they looked, Raven thought.

"How are you doing Rae?" Beast Boy asked his pace steady.

"Fine…thank you Beast Boy."

"Anything for you Raven, though I know you're embarrassed by it."

"I actually don't mind now…it's nice." Raven then snuggled up to her boyfriend's neck, her mouth near his ear. "Thank you Gar…for everything. And I know I don't say this enough but…I love you." The changeling's pace then slowed and Raven didn't protest; content in this moment with her lover. Sighing, she closed her eyes and listened to the changeling's heartbeat.


	64. Chapter 64

Coming Home

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for PanamaRoxMySox so enjoy. Please R&R.

Beast Boy knew that something was wrong the moment he stepped into the doorway of his house. His first clue was the smell. Something had been burned and he feared that Rem might have gotten to the stove somehow. Rushing to the kitchen he was instantly engulfed in a cloud of black smoke.

"Rem!" Beast Boy yelled. Instantly a black transparent bubble covered the smoke and it soon dissipated leaving Beast Boy staring at his wife, who was wearing an apron and gloves. The thing she was carrying in her hands might have been considered food if you were partial to charred road kill. Raven was actually pouting and her eyes were watery.

"Gar I'm a horrible mother. I can't even cook for my daughter!" She then put the "meal" down and hugged onto her husband tightly. Beast Boy returned the hug as best he could and stroked her hair.

"Raven you're not a horrible mother. Rem doesn't think you are and I don't think you are."

"But…but…I…" But Raven couldn't continue, burying her head in her husband's chest.

"There, there we can just eat out." Beast Boy said.

"Why so I can get fatter? I see, you just want to gain an excuse to dump me is that it buster?!" Raven said her conflicting emotions confusing the changeling. Luckily he had patience. Rem then came down the stairs, her 11 year old stomach craving food.

"Hey dad, mom can we go get something to eat…I'm starving."

"Of course honey. Now where should we eat?" Raven said, going up to her daughter. The parent and child talked about which place to go before finally deciding on the Pizza Palace.

"C'mon Gar get a move on! Do you take pleasure in starving Rem?" Beast Boy sighed. How did he suddenly become the level headed member of his family? But he buckled down and drove his family to the restaurant. If Raven didn't kill him in a hormonal bout of rage caused by her PMS, then he would be very lucky, he thought. Sometimes he really needed a vacation or maybe a moped. He couldn't decide which.


	65. Chapter 65

Locks

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy pounced on his wife as soon as they had shut the door, Raven moaning in pleasure as he forced her onto the bed. Their tongues fought for dominance in the other's mouth and their bodies were heating up. Biting the changeling's earlobe Raven then moved towards his neck, placing kisses as she went down to his chest. Beast Boy started massaging his wife's back, hands then moving towards her shapely buttocks.

Just then the door creaked open. The two stopped their lovemaking as fast as they could. Rem stood on the other side of the door, her stuffed rabbit held in her left hand. Her violet eyes welled with tears and her four year old face trembled with fear.

"Mommy I had a nightmare…" Raven sat up and patted to the bed. Rem needed no further encouragement and jumped into the bed, snuggling into her mom's side.

"So…rain check?" Beast Boy asked his wife.

"What do you think?" Raven said in her monotone.

"I think I really need to lock the door." Raven whacked him over the head with some black energy. Rem opened her eyes at the noise and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy were you having a nightmare too?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well you were groanaling in your sleep along with daddy."

"You mean groaning."

"Yeah that's it." Raven's face was beet red. "Mommy are you okay? Do you want to hold Mr. Fluffy?" Rem said, giving her stuffed rabbit to her mother.

"No…Mr. Fluffy can stay with you. Rem I wasn't having a nightmare I was just…sleep talking." Beast Boy rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Oh okay then. Goodnight mommy, daddy, I love you."

"Love you too Rem. Now go to bed honey." Rem nodded and soon slipped back into slumber, her parents following soon after, both thankful that Rem hadn't asked about what exactly they were doing that night.


	66. Chapter 66

Future

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley so enjoy. Please R&R.

"Mommy who do you want me to marry?" The blonde haired boy asked his mother.

"Gar it's not up to me, it's up to you." The 5 year old looked at his mom with his brown eyes sparkling. He had his mother's eyes and his father's hair.

"But mommy who do you think I'll love?" Melfina Logan smiled down at her son.

"I think you need to love someone who loves you. A quiet girl who doesn't show her emotions except when it really matters. I suppose someone like that." Gar hugged onto his mother tightly.

"Thanks mommy and you can meet her and be best friends!"

"I'd love that Gar."

Twenty five years later as Gar snuggled up to his wife, his formerly brown eyes now a shining emerald as they gazed at his wife. She was sleeping, her chest rising slowly and Beast Boy remembered what his mother had told him had come true.

"I wish she could have met you Rae…" The changeling whispered in his wife's ear. Raven tossed and turned a little and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I love you Gar…" The changeling smiled and looked up at the stars twinkling in the heavens, wondering if his mother was watching.


	67. Chapter 67

Study

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for PanamaRoxMySox so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven took a glance up from her textbook. Her husband was smiling at her.

"Hey Rae, how's it going?"

"Not good, this is really tough." Beast Boy picked up the textbook she was trying to memorize.

"Modern Literary Theory, huh? Well that stuff goes over my head but I know what you need."

"And what is that?"

"A break of course. If you studied too long your brain would be the size of the house!"

"Gar I don't need a break, I just need to study harder."

"Un uh, you are not going to try and weasel your way out of this. You're taking a break and that's final." Raven sighed heavily. Her husband could always make her do things she would normally never want to.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?"

"How about…Twister?"

"And what is that?" Beast Boy's jaw was wide open.

"You've never heard of Twister before? Okay well basically you have a bunch of colored dots on a mat and you are supposed to put certain parts of your body on a certain color." Beast Boy then rushed to the closet and got out the Twister game. After seeing the huge mat and the spinning wheel indicating what to do, Raven had an idea of how the game went.

"So this will make me relax?" Raven asked.

"Maybe but we won't know until we try." Beast Boy then patted the spot beside him and Raven sat down next to her husband. "Let's see first we have…right foot green." They both did as the marker indicated and ended up brushing legs. Raven then turned the wheel with her powers: Left arm red. And so the game went on until Raven didn't know where she started or Beast Boy began so jumbled had they become. Eventually though Raven fell and this caused Beast Boy to fall with her.

"How was that Raven?" Beast Boy asked, smiling.

"Painful but…fun." Beast Boy whooped and kissed Raven on the cheek. Then he smiled deviously.

"Hey Rae I know something else we can do to help you relax."

"I think you're right Gar, a massage is what I really need." Beast Boy's shoulders drooped.

"That wasn't what I meant." But he walked after his wife to give her a massage, hoping that when Raven was done with college maybe she'd be up for more fun.


	68. Chapter 68

Clown

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. There's a crossover or two in here and if anyone knows where they are from, they get kudos.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, knowing Raven wouldn't like what he was going to tell her. The empath was currently putting the 5 candles into Rem's birthday cake when she saw her husband. She instantly knew something was wrong from his expression.

"What is it Gar?"

"The entertainment that we hired can't make it. They'll give us a refund but I don't know what we're going to do." Rem wouldn't like that. She had requested a clown to entertain them at her birthday party and the other children were expecting it. Raven sighed in annoyance.

"So Rock Paper Scissors?"

"What?"

"Well Gar one of us had to entertain those kids. Now c'mon, best two out of three."

Rem was bubbling over with excitement. Her daddy and mommy had said they had found a clown for her birthday! Rem's best friend, Tomoe, ran up to her, her little face beaming with joy.

"Rem I think the clown's here!" Both little girls squealed with excitement and began jumping up and down. The other kids came in, among them Lucy, Robin and Starfire's daughter and Mel, Cyborg and Jinx's adopted son. They all sat in a circle and then the doorbell rang. Rem got up to answer it and saw a female clown smiling at her. She was wearing huge oversized shoes; a polka dotted dress and had a huge red nose on her face.

"Well howdy little girl. Is your name Rem?"

"Yep!" The clown then patted her on the head and when she moved her arm back the clowns hand stayed on her head!

"Keep it; I have a lot more where that came from." The clown said, laughing. Rem removed the white gloved appendage from her head and started laughing. As the party went on the clown did some very funny things. She belched the alphabet, rode a unicycle, and threw pies in her own face. When the clown spotted Beast Boy wheeling in the cake however she sidled up to him. "Is that for me?"

"No Mrs.…Clown it's for Rem."

"Okay well have a cigar." She then shoved a cigar in his mouth and lit it. The fake cigar exploded and Rem and the rest of the children laughed at the black marks all over Beast Boy's face.

After the cake had been eating the clown let out a massive belch, patted her gut, and started to get on her unicycle.

"Wait!" Rem called out. She ran up to the clown and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome sweetie; now have a good time being 5!" The clown then went away, honking all the while. Beast Boy then lifted his daughter up on his shoulder.

"Was that fun Rem?"

"Yeah! Hey daddy, where's mommy?" But no sooner had the words left her mouth than she saw her mother walking down the stairs, a huge bundle of presents in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Rem!" Rem's violet eyes went wide.

"Are those all for me?" Raven nodded and Rem nearly fainted.

Later after opening all the presents and playing some more games Rem's friends all left except for Tomoe, who was spending the night. Kazuki Muto, Tomoe's father, was shaking hands with Beast Boy.

"Thanks, we had a great time." His wife Tokiko meanwhile was talking with Raven, the scar on her face the most peculiar thing about her.

"How could you do that?"

"It's simple, I lost a contest or else it would have been Gar." Tokiko looked at her husband, hoping he wouldn't get any ideas from this.

"Now Tomoe you be good alright. We'll be back to pick you up at noon." Kazuki told his daughter. Tomoe nodded, her dark eyes twinkling. She hugged her mother and father goodbye and then ran up to Rem's room with the birthday girl. Raven started picking up the mess and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was hilarious Rae; I didn't think you had it in you." Raven turned her head and smirked at her husband.

"I'm full of surprises and next year it's your turn."

"Whatever you say…" Beast Boy said, laughing lightly and glad that he had videotaped the whole thing.


	69. Chapter 69

Throne

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The early morning twilight bathed the world as Raven wandered up sleepily to the bathroom. Her loving husband was snoring up a storm and Raven laughed to herself at his sleeping habits. Lifting the toilet lid, Raven sat down. Instead of her backside meeting the seat as it normally did, Raven's butt met cold water. The shock made her body shoot up but her lower half didn't get out. It was stuck in the toilet. Raven was not going to teleport herself out of this, not wanting to make a mess.

"GAR!!!!" Raven yelled at the top of her voice. The changeling rose his body up, wondering why the troll in his dream was yelling his name. Then he realized it wasn't a troll but his loving wife who was calling out his name. Lethargically stumbling towards the restroom, he took in the sight of Raven stuck in the toilet. "Gar you didn't lower the seat down again." Raven said in her monotone.

"Um, sorry?" Beast Boy said sheepishly. He then went to help Raven out of her predicament but no matter how much he pulled she wasn't coming out. "Man Rae have you gotten fatter? I mean how do you get stuck in the toilet seat?" Raven glared at him. Beast Boy wisely shut up after that, not wanting to bury himself in the hole he had already dug with his words. "Can you teleport?"

"And get the floors dirty?"

"Well it's either that or I call the fire department and they cut you out of there." Raven sighed and tried to focus her power but the cold water was breaking her concentration.

"I can't teleport under these conditions." Beast Boy went to the phone but was stopped by a wave of black energy. "Call Cyborg and so help me if you ever forget to leave the toilet seat down again you will be sent to a monastery got it?" Beast Boy gulped and nodded. Hopefully Cyborg would be able to keep his mouth shut. Raven sighed and looked down at her lower body stuck in the toilet. Maybe she should lay off the chips, she thought.


	70. Chapter 70

Shopping

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for PanamaRoxMySox so enjoy. We're at 70 chapters! Thanks to all you readers and reviewers for your support. Onward to 100! Please R&R.

The shopping mall was crowded with people of all shapes and sizes. Raven wished she didn't have to come here but sometimes it was the best place to shop. Behind her Beast Boy plodded along, looking at every electronics store with a wistful eye.

"Rae we could really use a PS3, plus we get a Blu Ray player when we get it."

"No Gar, now check the list again."

"About that…I kind of lost it."

"Azar preserve me. Alright well do you remember what we needed to get?"

"Um...bathroom stuff?"

"No we have that."

"Then I have no idea." Just then Raven saw it: the largest Barnes and Noble that she had ever seen.

"We need books." Raven said. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to refute his wife.

"No we don't but apparently you do." Beast Boy then put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Sorry Rae, request denied." But Beast Boy was then yanked off his feet as Raven rushed inside, handing him all the bags she had in her arms, causing the changeling to crash to the floor. "Give me a freaking break…" Beast Boy muttered. Raven had disappeared and Beast Boy sighed heavily.

Several hours and sixty dollars later Beast Boy was finally heading out of the book store with his wife.

"Now what else do we need?" Raven asked aloud. "Oh that's right, Rem needs some new clothes." Behind her Beast Boy was struggling to carry all the bags by himself.

"Rae, a little help…" But the empath had wandered away from her husband. "This is the absolute last time I go shopping with her." Beast Boy said, making sure to keep that promise.


	71. Chapter 71

Wedding Bells

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for bbissocute so enjoy. Please R&R.

"Daddy?" Turning around, Beast Boy saw his daughter standing before him. She was dressed in her wedding dress and looked almost like her mother, only missing the red chakra that his wife possessed. "How do I look?"

Memories rushed through the changelings mind. Birthday's, play's, dentist's offices, and now here: a church. Time had slipped by him and now his baby was getting married.

"You look beautiful Rem." Rem smiled at her father and came up to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm still your little girl daddy, just bigger." Beast Boy laughed and returned the hug, kissing her on the cheek. Just then the organ stared playing and parent and child broke apart.

"That's our cue." Beast Boy said. He gave his arm to his little girl and together they walked down the vermillion aisle towards the altar. Beast Boy didn't want to give up his child to another, he wanted her to stay with him but he also realized that she was her own person and could make her own decisions. And she had chosen a spiky haired, goofy young man named Vash to love and love her in return. So the changeling trusted his daughter and gave her hand to the beaming young man. Making his way to his wife, Beast Boy glanced back one last time at his daughter. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

As the priest rattled on and his wife held on tightly to his hand, Beast Boy prayed that his daughter would be happy and loved. He hadn't been the best parent but he had taught her the importance of choice and caring. Now it was her turn, to give birth and to raise and then to give away. We are born, we come together, and we come apart in an endless waltz. Now it was his daughter's turn to dance it, the father hoping he had taught her the steps as best he could.


	72. Chapter 72

Yummy

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

A loud crashing sound came to Raven's ear. Getting up from her position on the couch, she walked into the kitchen. Her husband was covered from head to toe in pink frosting. She couldn't stop herself. A light giggle escaped her lips, which soon became loud laughter.

"If it's not too much trouble do you think you could help me clean up?" Raven's laughter had subsided now.

"Why were you baking a cake?" Beast Boy looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Don't you remember what day it is?"

"Thursday?" Beast Boy's palm went into his face, smearing more of the pink frosting over him.

"For all your vaunted memory you couldn't remember our anniversary?" Beast Boy's shoulders drooped as he finished and Raven came up to him, hugging her husband and not caring if she got messy.

"I'm sorry Gar but I think I can make it up to you."

"How's that Rae?" Raven then licked his cheek, the frosting coming off easily.

"By giving you a licking." Raven said, smirking.

"Hah, you're a regular comedian." Raven the shoved him onto the counter and licked him on the other cheek.

"I learned from the best." Raven then kissed him on the lips and when they broke apart she was smiling at him. "Yummy…"


	73. Chapter 73

Shower

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He had slept in again as usual and his wife was not beside him in their bed. The sound of the shower running came to his ears and after a few moments a different sound accompanied it: singing. Raven was singing in the shower. Coming closer to the bathroom door, he heard the lyrics that his wife was singing.

"_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do! _

You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you;

Cause baby we'll be,  
At the drive-in  
In the old mans Ford  
Behind the bushes  
Till I'm screaming for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me.

You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you.

C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me

_Cause baby we'll be_

_ at the drive in_

_In the old man's Ford_

_Behind them bushes_

_Till I'm screaming_

_for more__, more, more!_

_Down the basement and lock the cellar door_

_And baby talk dirty to me_

_And baby talk dirty to me…"_

After the song ended Beast Boy waited until his wife emerged from the shower, a bathrobe around her lithe frame. He smiled at her as she came out. A smile Raven knew that he only used when he knew something was up.

"What is it Gar?" Beast Boy then started humming the song that she had sung and Raven's face turned crimson. "Poison's a good band…" She said quietly, trying to recover any dignity she could.

"Oh I know that Rae but the fact that you like them is…hot!"

"Really?"

"Really." Raven then pounced on her husband sending both of them onto the bed. Raven smirked at her husband and came closer to his face.

"Talk dirty to me…" she whispered.

"Whatever you say Raven." Beast Boy said as his wife's lips closed over his.


	74. Chapter 74

Cures

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"HIC!" The sound broke the still of the night and Beast Boy glanced over at his fiancé beside him in bed.

"Rae was that you?"

"I have the HIC hiccups HIC." Raven stated in her monotone as best as she could.

"Well you're in luck, I know a cure."

"What is HIC it?" Beast Boy then turned into a tiger and roared at her. Raven's response was to hiccup even louder. Turning back to normal, Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay scaring you won't work. Hold your breath." Complying, the empath's face started turning blue. "Okay breathe again." But still the hiccups persisted. "Sorry Rae, I've done all I can do." Raven rolled her eyes and went up to get a glass of water hiccupping all the way. After drinking from a tall glass she came back to the changeling.

"HIC nothing's working." Beast Boy then kissed her on the lips, not breaking apart from her for an entire minute. Once they were apart Raven started talking, free of the hiccups at last. "Well that was odd…" Her fiancé opened his mouth.

"HIC Oh no…HIC!" Raven chuckled lightly and lay down beside her lover. "Rae HIC, a little help HIC!"

"Sorry Gar I'm really tired." Beast Boy sighed. Sometimes he wondered if his soul mate enjoyed him suffering.


	75. Chapter 75

Mine

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The moon cast its pale light down upon the world and its beams pierced through the window of a certain bedroom. Beast Boy was woken up by the figure beside him tossing and turning. Black energy seeped around Raven's thrashing form and she started breathing heavily. Carefully, the changeling laid a hand on his wife's brow.

"Raven wake up." At his voice the empath's violet orbs opened, locking onto his emerald gaze in an instant. Her arms wrapped tightly onto his lanky form and she brought him close to her.

"Gar…" Her voice was soft as she said his name with an undercurrent of emotion that wasn't normally found there. It was fear.

"What did you dream about Rae? It must've been something pretty bad."

"I don't want to tell you." Raven replied, her gaze moving down to the covers.

"It can't be that bad."

"You'll hate me if I tell you." Again there was that tone of fear in her voice.

"Rae, I could never hate you, now please tell me." The empath was silent for a moment, deciding on whether to tell him or not. Eventually though she complied.

"You left me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was dreaming that I had just gotten home and you said we couldn't stay together, that you didn't love me anymore and then you just left." As Raven finished telling her nightmare, a sob escaped her throat though she tried to fight it. The changeling raised her face up until she was looking into his eyes once more.

"Raven I will never leave you. I'm yours through everything, all the dreams and all the tragedies. I love you and only you and nothing will ever change that, understand?"

"Mine?"

"Yours." Beast Boy repeated, smiling. Raven gave him a small smile in return and buried her face in his neck. Just before sleep claimed her, she whispered one word.

"Mine…"


	76. Chapter 76

Jellybean

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And thanks to your support, this story has over 30000 hits! Thanks so much!

Raven was lying down on the couch, just relaxing and basking in the quiet until her 6 year old daughter popped up right beside her causing the empath to nearly have a heart attack.

"Hey Mommy can I ask you something?"

"What is it Rem?"

"How come you can't turn into animals like daddy?"

"I could if I wanted to." Raven stated. At the devious look in her daughter's eye, one which she had inherited from her father, Raven knew she should have kept her mouth shut.

"You can? Then can you turn into a puppy?"

"Rem, why don't you have daddy do that for you?"

"Mommy who ever heard of a green puppy? It's weird, now would you please, please do it? For me?" Rem then looked at Raven with her version of "The Face". The only difference between this and her father's variation was that Rem's worked.

"Alright, but only for three hours and I do not want your dad finding out about this. He would never let me hear the end of it." Rem smiled and nodded her head so fast Raven thought it would fall off. Raven sighed; she already knew this was a bad idea. Summoning one of her many spell books to her, the empath recited the transformation spell. White energy shimmered and blinded Rem's vision for a moment and when it had dissipated her mother was gone. In her place sat a tiny black puppy with floppy ears.

"Mommy?" Rem asked, still not believing this was real. Raven barked and nodded her head. "You're so cute!" Rem squealed. She picked up her now furry mother and hugged her tightly.

Raven didn't know what was worse, the fact that she had an urge to drink out of the toilet or the fact that her daughter had just called her that dreaded word…cute. Putting her down Rem then ran upstairs leaving Raven alone for the moment. The empath looked around at her surroundings. Everything loomed over her head and seemed alien looking, not to mention black and white. Suddenly she caught sight of something behind her. What was it? Turning around in a circle she almost managed to look at it but then she realized it was her tail. She had to catch it!

Rem came back down the stairs, a bundle of clothes in her arms. It was then that she saw her mother running around after her tail.

"Mommy, why are you doing that?" At her daughter's voice the puppy looked up and if a dog could look embarrassed, Raven would have. "Anyway it's time to play dress up!" Raven barked twice to try and tell her no but Rem picked her up and the empath gave a little huff in resignation. Just as Rem had finished dressing her up in a mini sweater the door opened and her ears perked up. Her husband was home.

As soon as he walked in the door Beast Boy knew something was different. It was then that he saw the small black puppy dressed in a multicolored sweater at Rem's feet. He could only respond in one way.

"So cute!!!" He picked up the little furry animal and hugged it. "Oh you are the cutest little doggy! Yes you are oh yes you are!" Then he turned to his daughter. "Rem, where did you find this little guy?"

"Um Mommy found him…" Rem said, smiling up at her father. She had wanted to tell him the truth but she remembered her earlier promise to her mom.

"And she let us keep it? Well I guess you're part of the family then!" Beast Boy addressed the dog. Beast Boy could have sworn the dog looked ashamed but the changeling waved it off as a weird thought. "I think we'll call you Jellybean."

Raven wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Of all the stupid things she'd done in her life, this was by far the stupidest. And what kind of name was Jellybean? That wasn't a name, it was a candy! Just then she felt an urge to use the restroom. Her husband noticed her squirming and she started whining, looking at the door.

"Oh you have to use the restroom Jellybean? Okay we'll both go out with you!" Raven really wanted to die now.

After her "business" was finished Raven went back into the house after playing fetch for what seemed like forever with her husband and daughter. She was pooped, the energy in her tiny little form drained. Thankfully, the sweater had been taken off her but that was the only positive thing she could think of. Panting heavily, she looked up at Beast Boy.

"Are you thirsty?" She barked weakly and the changeling ran off to get some water and another bowl. Raven quickly lapped up the water and looked in disgust at the bowl of leftover nachos. But her hunger overrode her disgust and she ate the cheesy junk food. Just then she felt a tingling sensation all over her body and she knew the spell's time limit had worn off.

Beast Boy was lounging on the couch, just enjoying the quiet when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Walking into it, he went wide eyed. There stood his wife, naked as the day she was born, nacho cheese smeared all over her face.

"Raven?! What…I mean how…hey where's Jellybean?" Raven blushed heavily.

"Ruff." She said. At that Beast Boy fainted. Raven sighed and quickly cleaned herself up. Teleporting to her room, Raven got dressed in some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. A knock then came at her bedroom door. Opening it up, Raven saw her daughter smiling at her.

"Thanks mommy you're the best!"

"You're welcome honey." Just then her tongue hung out of her mouth and she panted a little bit. She also had an urge to have her belly rubbed. I definitely need to work on my transformation spells, the empath thought.


	77. Chapter 77

Donuts and Cosplay

AN: I don't own anything in this story. This is for Mary Grayson's Little Robin so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven didn't know why she was here. Oh that's right, for love. Yes her adorable boyfriend Gar Logan better known as Beast Boy had begged her to attend at least one anime convention with him. And so, vowing that this was the last time this would ever happen, here she was.

"Isn't my costume awesome Rae?" Raven looked up and down at Beast Boy's costume. He was dressed in a red jacket studded all over with black buttons and he had a huge toy revolver in his right hand. In his left he held a box of donuts. He was also wearing a blonde wig with spiky hair.

"And who are you supposed to be?" At that Beast Boy looked at her with a crazy glimmer in his eyes.

"I am known as…Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III, please don't hesitate to call." Raven rolled her eyes at the stupid title.

"Labeling your possessions must be a chore." She reached out to grab a donut from the box but her boyfriend quickly moved them out of her grasp.

"These are mine! I love donuts!"

"Gar you never eat donuts and besides I think I earn one for coming to this stupid place."

"My name is Vash the Stampede. Observe my awesome red coat, my flowing blond locks, and my 100 percent accurate gunmanship!" He then fired his toy gun into the air.

"Whatever…" Beast Boy's shoulders then drooped.

"You're no fun but I guess you don't know what this world is made of…"

"What's that?" Raven said. Beast Boy then grinned at her.

"You have to repeat after me." Raven decided to humor him just this once.

"Fine just tell me what I have to say."

"Okay ready?" Raven nodded. "This world is made of…Love and Peace! Love and Peace! Love and Peace!" Beast Boy then started laughing crazily.

"I have to do all of that?" Beast Boy nodded really fast. "Next week you're taking me to The Dirge and you're reading my poetry in front of everyone there, understand?" Beast Boy nodded again. "This world is made of…Love and Peace! Love and Peace! Love and Peace! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Some passing teens looked at her like she had grown another head, their Star Trek uniforms identifying what fandom they belonged to.

"You anime nerds are so illogical." The one dressed like Spock said. Raven wanted to beat them up right then and there but Beast Boy held her back.

"Ignore them Rae, they're just upset because their Star Trek anime hasn't been made yet. And did I mention that I love you?"

"No."

"Well I do." Raven smiled and pecked Gar on the cheek, and before he could stop her, she had grabbed a donut from the box and shoved it in her mouth. "That wasn't funny Rae!" Raven just puffed out her cheeks at him and rolled her eyes. Maybe the world really was made of Love and Peace, Raven thought.


	78. Chapter 78

Looks

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm so enjoy. Please R&R.

"Raven are you ready yet?" Beast Boy called up to his girlfriend. They were about to go on their third "official" date. Beast Boy was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of beige slacks. Just then he heard a frustrated growl and knew it was Raven.

Raven stared at the object held in her palm with disgust. It was eyeliner and Raven had messed up yet again in applying it to her face. But she wasn't one to give up, especially in this endeavor. Suddenly she heard knocking on her door and the concerned voice of her boyfriend.

"Rae are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gar…I'll be ready as soon as I can." Her door then opened and her boyfriend stared at her with shock written all over his face.

"Why are you putting on makeup?"

"I thought you would like it…" Raven said, her voice trailing off and her gaze meeting the floor. Beast Boy approached his girlfriend and cupped her face with one of his hands.

"Raven you're the most beautiful person I've ever known and you don't need makeup to impress me."

"You're just saying that…I'm not beautiful." Beast Boy then led her by the hand towards her mirror.

"Look at yourself and say you're beautiful." Raven looked at her reflection.

"I'm beautiful…"

"Once more."

"I'm beautiful…" And gradually she realized that she was. Her pale skin seemed to glow and she admired the way her hair framed her face. "Thank you Beast Boy."

"I didn't do anything, it was all you."

"Don't be so modest."

"As you wish Rae." Then Beast Boy looked at his reflection behind Raven's, his arms around her waist. "We make quite a couple don't we Raven?" The empath gave a small smile.

"You know opposites attract, don't you?"

"I don't know much Rae…but whatever the changeling was going to say next was cut off by Raven's lips against his. He tasted like spring rain, she decided, and smiled again. For so long she had struggled to find her place in this world but now she had found her place: right next to Beast Boy with her arms around him and her lips on his.


	79. Chapter 79

Whoops

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven and Beast Boy were cuddling on the couch when Rem came up to the both of them, a large book in her hands. Raven didn't recognize that it was one of her spell books, so wrapped up in snuggling with her husband to pay attention to the little things.

"I want to read you guys a story!" 7 year old Rem proclaimed.

"Alright honey, go ahead." Beast Boy said. Rem cleared her throat and read the first word on the page.

"Azar Bleis." Raven instantly recognized the words as a spell but it was too late. A flash of white light covered Raven and Beast Boy. When it dissipated Rem was staring with wide eyes. Beast Boy looked down at his chest, feeling an odd weight there. His hair also seemed a lot longer than before. He shrieked when he saw two mounds of flesh perched on his chest.

"Rae what happened to me? I'm a woman!" Raven took notice of her husband well wife would be a more appropriate term, still oblivious to her own changes though Beast Boy did seem taller. Beast Boy now had long green hair that flowed down his back and full lips. His green eyes were nestled under sensuous eyebrows and he had a figure even Raven would kill for. As for the changelings voice that was now a soft dulcet tone and the oddest thing was he spoke in a British accent.

Raven then looked down at herself. She still possessed her violet hair, eyes, and face but her ears felt different. They were very round, like a mouse or more accurately a cartoon mouse. Her once slim body was now a hippo's gargantuan form and Raven sighed heavily.

"Rem let me see the book." Raven's voice was changed also. It sounded just like Mickey Mouse's. Beast Boy was laughing up a storm when he heard it.

"Bloody hell love you sound hilarious!" Rem handed the book to her mother.

"Could you open it for me; I don't have hands at the moment." Rem did as she was asked and in her hurry to get her parents back to normal she spoke the first word that she saw.

"Azar Eido." Another blinding flash of light covered her parents and when it was gone they were back to normal. "Am I in trouble?" Rem asked, her eyes watering.

"No Rem, you didn't do anything wrong. But next time, if you find a book like this one, come to mommy first, alright?" Beast Boy said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Okay daddy. I'm sorry and I won't do it again, I promise!" Rem then went up to her room to read. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"Well that was different." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah but you make a better looking woman then a man."

"That was harsh Rae." Raven just rolled her eyes and husband and wife went up to their bedroom and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Dawn's early light woke Raven up and she opened her eyes. Something was off, the empath realized. Maybe the spell hadn't been broken, just repressed. Looking around for her husband, Raven felt a stirring beside her. Looking to her right she saw a tiny 10 year old girl with orange hair, pale skin and large eyes like an anime character. Weird pig tails hung on either side of her husband's tiny head and he was the cutest little girl Raven had ever seen.

"Gar?!" Raven said. The little girl opened her eyes blearily and gave Raven a kiss on the lips.

"Ashiteru koshi." Then the former changeling's eyes widened as he took in his wife. The empath now sported two large cat ears poking out of her head. A stirring near her backside told the empath that she also possessed a tail and she had a craving for milk.

"Gar you look so adorable I could just gobble you up!" Raven said, smiling at her now 10 year old and reverse gendered husband. Then she felt dirty so she decided to take a bath. Licking her arm, the changeling nearly fainted.

"NANI?! Rem!" Hopefully his daughter would hear him before he underwent any mental changes like his wife had.


	80. Chapter 80

Independence

AN: This is for bbissocute so enjoy. I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. We're at 80 chapters!

Rem arrived home at her usual time, a smile on her face. Her father gave her a small smile in return.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"It was great! I got an A on my first paper in English." Rem said, smiling again.

"Congratulations, now Rem is there anything you want to tell me about?" The 17 year old shook her head but her eyes refused to meet her father's gaze.

"Nope, everything's fine." Beast Boy then held up the empty bottle of tequila he had found in the trash this morning.

"You lied to me…Rem why are you drinking this?"

"It's my life I can do what I want." Rem said, her eyes flashing her defiance.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you start drinking?"

"I was at a party and someone handed me a bottle, that's all."

"You're grounded for the month and I'm taking your cell phone."

"That's not fair!" Rem yelled. "It was a stupid mistake yeah but I won't ever do it again!" Beast Boy was not moved.

"My decision stands, now go to your room." His tone was calm as he spoke, not raising at all. But to Rem what was worse was the total lack of feeling he had in his tone. Hate rose in her, why should her father just cut off what they had always shared so freely, their emotions?

"I hate you! You should have died with grandpa and grandma on that boat!" The last sentence was out of her mouth before she had processed the impact her words would have. Beast Boy's eyes hardened and his face bore an expression that hurt her just to look at it. "Daddy I didn't mean…" But whatever Rem was going to say was cut off as she stared at his face.

"Go up to your room." Rem did as she was ordered and left her father, not bearing to look him in the eyes anymore. A few minutes later Raven arrived home and she noticed something was terribly wrong. Her husband was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Gar what happened?" Beast Boy told her what Rem had done and Raven was shocked. She was about to go up and punish her daughter when her husband stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry the problem got resolved."

"What else happened?" Raven asked.

"She said I should have died with my parents." The changeling said in a whisper. Raven then hugged onto her husband tightly and stroked his hair.

"She didn't mean that Gar, she's a teenager and rebelling so ignore it." Gar didn't reply and he just held onto his wife tightly, enjoying her support and care.

"Thank you Rae. I know she didn't mean it but it still hurt."

"C'mon, I'll make us some tea." Raven said, getting up.

"It won't be your tea right because my digestive system can only take so much." Raven rolled her eyes and went to make her husband some tea.

* * *

Just before Rem was about to go to bed she heard a knocking on her door. Opening it up, she saw her father on the other side. She hugged onto him tightly and started crying.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't mean it; I want you to know that." Beast Boy held his little girl to him.

"I know and I forgive you. You're still getting punished but you're only grounded for 2 weeks and you can only stay out until 10:30, alright?"

"Okay and I'm sorry again, I wasn't thinking." Rem said, breaking apart from her father.

"Your mom would say you get that from me but we both know she has her stupid moments." Father and daughter chuckled a little as they remembered some of Raven's blunders.

"Daddy, could you tuck me in?" Rem asked. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at that.

"What happened to Ms. Independent?"

"Just for tonight, please?" She then gave him her version of "The Face" and Beast Boy chuckled.

"Alright but I now have an embarrassing story to tell at your wedding day, just to warn you."

"Just tuck me in." Rem said cheeks red. Beast Boy complied and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Rem, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Beast Boy then shut her door and wandered down to the kitchen were Raven was sipping her 4th cup of tea.

"Raven you didn't add anything you found in the cupboard to your tea did you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well there were these pills and they were right in front of the vitamin supplements so I figured it was okay." Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Rae don't you know what those were?"

"No and you had better tell me right now."

"Laxatives; I was going to prank Cyborg when he came over tomorrow." Just then Raven's bowels rumbled loudly and her face flushed crimson. Whether from anger or embarrassment her husband couldn't tell.

"You are such a moron!" Raven yelled rushing towards the restroom.

"Don't blame me! I'm not the dummy who put pills I found in the cupboard in my tea!" Beast Boy yelled after her. Then he started laughing his head off once she was gone and he made a note to light some matches once he entered the restroom again.


	81. Chapter 81

Raven: The Prank Master?

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven chuckled a little as she mixed the noxious concoction in one of her cauldrons. No she wasn't cooking thank you very much. Instead she was planning a prank on her loving and caring fiancé. Why would Raven do that? Well it most likely stemmed from the fact that just two weeks after they had moved into their new house he had super glued her butt to the toilet seat. After removing herself from that predicament and spending Azar knows how many hours in the tub to alleviate her rear end's pain, she decided revenge was in order.

She found her fiancé in the kitchen making another of his sinfully good meals and Raven came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Found you honey. Say do you want some tea?"

"Um yeah that would be great Rae. Don't worry lunch will be ready in a moment." Raven smiled at him and Beast Boy felt his legs grow weak.

"Okay I'll make the tea right now then." And so the couple went about their individual tasks, Raven slipping her concoction into Beast Boy's cup of tea. She smiled on the inside and couldn't wait to see the results. About half an hour later Beast Boy was done creating the meal he had cooked especially for Raven.

Taking a sip of her tea, she watched as Beast Boy did the same. She ate some of the food he had prepared and savored the taste although it seemed a little dry. Once she had swallowed the food she smirked at her fiancé.

"Tell me Gar is it hot in here?"

"No why do you ask?" Just then his mouth started burning and he rushed to the kitchen. "OWWW my mouth burns! OWIE make it stop Lord!"

"That's payback for the toilet seat incident." Raven said, getting up to watch Beast Boy's futile attempts at relieving the searing heat from his mouth. She had used a magic spell to make sure it lasted just as long as it had taken her rear end to heal.

"Don't…think…you've got me." Beast Boy said, grinning despite the raging inferno in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Just then a noise cut off any further questions Raven might have. PFFFFTTTT! Raven's face turned crimson from both anger and shame. "You gave me a laxative?"

"No, I gave you shrimp." Raven's eyes went wide. Shrimp gave her horrible gas and as if to punctuate that fact another blast rocketed forth from her bowels.

"How did you know?" Raven growled.

"You can thank Robin and his massive paranoia. He has files about the number of pores in my skin so it was easy to ask him for your allergic reactions." The young couple glared at each other, one burning, and the other gassy. Raven cut the cheese once more and Beast Boy started laughing. "Man Rae that floor is creaky huh?" Raven just glared at him until she farted again.

"Yeah and I guess we can't blame the dog on that one." Then she started laughing lightly, not wanting to break anything.

"Once you're free of your condition, you can find me in the bedroom." Raven rolled her eyes and left the kitchen but not before letting a massive blast rip though the air and Beast Boy had to cover his nose, his keen sense of smell nearly destroyed.

"I'll get you one day Gar." Raven said. As she walked towards the restroom, she chuckled once more. Life with her fiancé certainly was a gas.


	82. Chapter 82

Culinary

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Azumanga Daoh inspired drabble.

The midday sun warmed the inside of the house where Raven sat, meditating quietly until she heard her 8 year old daughter stomping towards her. Opening her eyes she saw Rem glaring at her.

"Is something wrong Rem?"

"Mommy you need to learn to cook." Raven raised an eyebrow at that.

"And you're going to teach me I suppose?" Rem nodded.

"Of course! Don't worry we'll use my Easy Bake oven and it will be so much fun!" Raven sighed heavily.

"Okay, let's do it." Rem jumped for joy and led her mother to her cooking area, namely the dining room table. After Rem explained the instructions Raven followed them precisely. Setting her brownie in the Easy Bake oven, Raven and Rem waited for the time to pass.

"We have to sing the cooking song mommy."

"And what is that?" Rem then cleared her throat.

"Let's make something, let's make something, well then, I wonder what's going to be made?" Her voice was as cute as could be and Raven flushed red with embarrassment. She wasn't singing that, no way!

"I can't sing that." But Rem was stubborn. Thanks to Raven's and Beast Boy's genes mixed together, Rem was adamant about getting her way or being right. She looked at her mother with puppy dog eyes and Raven sighed once more. "Let's make something, let's make something, well then I wonder what's going to be made?" Rem then cheered and the timer went off.

"Let's eat mommy!" Raven smiled as her daughter cut her a slice of the tiny brownie and Raven had to admit, she was now a competent cook, but only with an Easy Bake oven and yes, cooking was fun, sometimes.


	83. Chapter 83

The Dirge

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm so enjoy. Please R&R.

Beast Boy stared at the neon sign proclaiming the name of this place Raven had demanded they go to on their 6th date. It was called The Dirge and was a black, one story club. Raven was dressed in a black dress that looked like it was stolen from the 18th century. Beast Boy had been forced to dress in a black trench coat and black leather pants. And Raven had pleaded for him to put on white face powder so now he felt like a clown.

"You're going to love it Gar. Did you bring that poem I asked you to write?"

"Yeah I have it Rae. Don't expect Shakespeare or anything okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." As they went into the club Beast Boy wondered if he had gone blind. It was that dark and it only made the people who were dressed in white face paint like he was stand out more. After enjoying some ice cold water for half an hour a man stepped on the stage in front of them.

"Now it's time to invite all you newcomers to express your innermost feelings, so don't be shy!" The man started looking for volunteers and Beast Boy raised his hand high, knowing his girlfriend would want him to go first. The man selected Beast Boy and the changeling walked up to the stage, the lights nearly blinding him. He sat on the provided stool and talked into the microphone.

"Hi there, my name's Gar and this is a poem I wrote for the love of my life." No one clapped and Beast Boy took that as his cue. Clearing his throat he started reading from the crumpled up piece of paper in his hand.

"_Darkness at your beck and call,_

_Demons howling on the wind, _

_Crows harbingers of death_

_And you standing on the lake…_

_Rubies flowing through your veins,_

_Violets in your eyes, oh won't you notice me?_

_Night has fallen and the moon is full,_

_Ask me to dance among the dead, won't you?_

_Alone now, wandering the highways_

_Of the long dead, I hear your voice_

_Speaking in riddles and rhymes._

_Oh say my name clearly, will you?_

_Walking hand in hand among_

_A forest black and narrow_

_Your lips on mine remind me _

_Of laughing summer nights_

_And calm breezes among_

_The rooftops of sanity._

_Are you alone_

_Fair one? By yourself_

_And afraid? Well think_

_Of our times together_

_And pray for better days_

_Among the shades_

_And shapes of_

_The dead trees I wait_

_Hand held out_

_Needing your touch_

_To bring me eternal_

_Repose…"_

The club erupted in applause and Beast Boy bowed a little. Walking back to his seat Raven was smiling at him. He returned the smile and pecked her on the cheek.

"That was amazing Gar."

"Thanks Rae and this place really isn't so bad, once you get past the makeup." Raven rolled her eyes but kissed her boyfriend on the lips chastely. He wasn't a poet but Beast Boy knew that even if he was one he couldn't describe all the love he had for Raven. And that was fine with him. Some things are meant to remain mysteries after all…


	84. Chapter 84

Lessons

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for titansfan so enjoy. Please R&R.

"Dad are you sure I'm ready?" Rem asked her father. Currently she was sitting behind the wheel of her father's car and was very nervous.

"Rem you can do it, just take a deep breath and start the car." Rem did as she was told and soon had started off at a leisurely pace. Suddenly she slammed on the brakes very hard and Beast Boy was glad he had worn his seat belt. "Why did you stop?"

"I thought I saw a squirrel."

"Alright well normally don't slam on the brakes that hard, alright?" Rem nodded and continued driving. They were approaching a construction zone, dust blowing in the wind and some of it slipped right through the window and into Rem's eyes. Stopping the car without moving it off to the side of the road, she tried to get the grit out of her eyes. "Rem what are you doing?"

"I have dirt in my eyes!" Rem yelled. Just then sirens rang out behind them and Rem started shaking. "Dad they'll take my permit."

"Don't worry, now turn into a dog and slide into the back seat." Soon a purple dog was sitting in the back of the car and Beast Boy moved to the driver's seat, a calm expression on his face. The officer pulled him over to the side of the road and approached the car once it was stopped.

"License and registration, please." The officer said. Beast Boy nodded and handed him the documents. "Sir I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

"Why?"

"You're license is expired."

"Really?"

"Yes, now get out of the car and put your hands where I can see them." Beast Boy got out of the car and Rem barked at him.

"Call your mother!" Beast Boy yelled and the cop looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you under the influence of alcohol sir?"

"No officer."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a breathalyzer just to be sure." Beast Boy nodded and sighed heavily. Jail would probably be better than whatever Raven was going to do to him once she found out he had nearly gotten his daughter's driver's permit taken from her. Next time Raven was going to teach her, Beast Boy thought to himself.


	85. Chapter 85

Overheard

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Don't put that there!"

"Gar you had better stop- oh you'll pay for that!"

"Stop!"

"I won't stop until you're crying my name."

"But…I…can't at the moment…"

"Then we'll resume our little session. Oh you're quite big aren't you?"

"You know you like it."

"That's beside the point now come closer."

"I've come as far as I can."

"Pierce through your limitations."

"Have you been watching my private anime collection?"

"What else is there to do when Rem's out of the house?"

"How about…getting a job?"

"Why….should I…when you….make enough?"

"God Rae the things you can do to me!"

"I've just gotten started." Just then Rem opened her parent's bedroom door, her face red.

"Could you guys keep it down- but whatever she was going to say next was cut off by the scene before her. Her mother and father were on the bed, fully clothed. Raven had him pinned and was tickling him while Beast Boy was trying to reach towards her and return the favor.

"When did you get home Rem?" Her mother asked.

"About half an hour ago. Sorry I thought you guys were…"

"Having sex?" Raven said bluntly. Rem nodded, her 18 year old face flushed. "You must have gotten your father's perverted mind."

"Raven I am not the one who wanted to use S&M gear during our first time."

"Okay I do not need to hear anymore." Rem said and quickly got out of the room. Raven smiled down at her husband.

"Now where were we?"


	86. Chapter 86

Get Away

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And remember some of these drabbles are connected but most aren't so just consider them separate, thanks.

Beast Boy knocked on the door of the hotel bathroom. He and Raven had decided to take a vacation and had picked a tropical island somewhere in the Bahamas with palm trees, white sand, and clear water. Raven was also 4 months pregnant but had insisted on going.

"Raven are you almost ready?"

"Gar I'm…I'm...fat!!!!!" Raven cried out, sniffling. She looked down at her maternity bathing suit she had bought just before the trip. When she had first found it she thought it would look fine on her but not now. It evidenced every pound she had and in all the wrong places. Her belly was like a house, her butt was the size of a car tire, and her thighs touched, at least that's what the empath thought she looked like. The reality was that although Raven had gained some weight, she wasn't unhealthy and her last checkup confirmed that she was the perfect size both for herself and the little life within her.

"Raven you're not fat." Beast Boy said, coming into the restroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist as well he could. "You're the sexiest, most ravishing, gorgeous woman here and I'm so blessed to be married to you."

"But Gar…" Raven said, pouting. "I feel so ugly!"

"Well you're not, so c'mon, let's go swimming! And don't worry the pool is kind of secluded so we shouldn't have to worry about running into other people."

"Okay but only if you wear this!" Raven then removed the men's thong she had purchased the day she had also gotten her swimsuit. Beast Boy's face went red when he saw the skimpy black thong but nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll put it on." He went to the bedroom but Raven shut it with her powers.

"Oh no you don't, put it on right in front of me!" Raven ordered. Beast Boy complied and Raven gave an uncharacteristic giggle when she saw how little the thong covered. The couple made their way towards the pool Beast Boy had found earlier in the brochure, other couples staring wide eyed and shaking their heads at the changeling's indecency.

At the pool Raven lowered herself into the water and sighed in contentment while Beast Boy swam in front of her. Beast Boy then went to cuddle but Raven pushed him away.

"Gar can you go get me something to eat?"

"But Raven if you eat anymore- but Raven cut him off with a glare.

"What? I'll get fat?! Well excuse me for giving birth to our child. Maybe I should divorce you right now, if you can't even get me food; you are obviously unfit to care for a baby."

"Okay I'll go. What do you want?"

"I want ice cream sandwiches dipped in butter, pickled pigs feet, onions dipped in garlic sauce, and gummy bear pizza with anchovies." Raven started drooling as she thought of all this food but then noticed her husband had not left to fulfill her craving. "You better go get me that food, buster!" Before you could say Jack Robinson the changeling was out of the pool and running towards the refreshment cart, hoping they would have what his wife's belly demanded.

About an hour later, after Raven had finished all the horrible food Beast Boy had managed to find for her, Raven let loose a gigantic belch and called her husband over to her.

"That felt good and now I'm sated. By the way I noticed you were talking to a bunch of men a little while earlier…"

"Raven I was just trying to get your food- but Raven cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"No I know Gar its okay. I'm so ugly and fat that I've made you gay and you were just scoping out the eligible men. It's all because I'm a disgusting, ugly, nagging, cow." Then Raven started sobbing loudly and Beast Boy led her back to their hotel room. Laying her down on the bed, the changeling lay beside her and hugged her.

"Raven once again you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Every day I spend with you is the best day of my life." Raven then turned around and hugged onto her husband tightly, too tight for the changeling but Raven was too happy to notice.

"Oh Gar you know just what to say to me! Kiss me you sexy green stud!" She then kissed her husband full on the lips and Beast Boy got a mouthful of her stinky breath; a natural consequence of eating the massive amounts of onion and garlic that Raven had. But the changeling persevered through it and kissed her back. Raven then broke away and sighed in contentment.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes but Gar…"

"What?"

"I'm so fat!!!!!" Beast Boy put his face in his palm. This baby couldn't come soon enough, the changeling thought.


	87. Chapter 87

Emotional Meeting

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley so enjoy. Please R&R.

Rem followed her mother as she led the way to her room. Raven had told her she had something important to show her and now the 16 year old Rem found herself standing in front of a full sized mirror. This wasn't an ordinary mirror however, it seemed as if something was bubbling underneath the surface and Rem was a bit nervous.

"Mom what is this?"

"It's a portal to my mind. My emotions manifest themselves almost as separate personalities in there and they've been bugging me to let you see them."

"So why today?"

"Well I think you're old enough to handle it, it can get pretty odd in my head. Don't worry you won't be in any danger. So do you want to go in?"

"Sure why not?" Raven nodded and soon the mirror swirled and a gaping dark tunnel appeared. Rem walked forward and the mirror returned to normal. Raven watched the mirror attentively and wondered what her daughter would think of some of her odder emotions.

Rem found herself standing under a blue sky and flowers abounded all around her. Suddenly she was sent off her feet by a blur of pink. Once she regained her senses she saw her mother looking down at her with the happiest expression she had ever seen. Her mom was also wearing a pink robe.

"Mom, why are you wearing that?" At her question the pink clad empath giggled like a little girl.

"I'm Happy silly little Rem. Now let's go play!" Happy then got of Rem and helped her up.

"So…Happy what's it like um being an emotion?"

"It's the best although I have to deal with some pretty weird things. Like when you fell from that tree? Man I couldn't have any fun for two whole days because we were all so worried about you."

"So what do you do for fun in here?"

"Oh you'll see." Suddenly a huge amusement park seemingly popped out of nowhere. "C'mon Rem, last one to the rollercoaster is a rotten egg!" Happy then ran in front of Rem, her arms held straight out at her sides. Rem followed after the emotion, wondering just what her mother was thinking letting her in here.

After riding on attraction after attraction Rem was about ready to throw up but Happy was still ready to play some more.

"I…need…to rest." Rem said, wondering when the world was going to stop spinning.

"Okay, let's go to the park!" And the amusement park shifted around them, rollercoaster's becoming trees, food carts became fountains, and the concrete ground beneath them became a field of flowers. Happy then stuck a hand in the folds of her robes and drew out a small green plushy but it wasn't any regular plushy. It was Beast Boy.

"Why do you have a plushy of dad?" Rem asked.

"Well Remmy you know Dopey can't be in here all the time so each one of us emotions has our own version of him. This is him in standby mode but watch this!" Happy then pressed a little button on the back of her Beast Boy plushy and soon Rem was staring at a perfectly normal version of her father, except he was wearing pink.

"Hey Silly how's it going?" Happy's Beast Boy said.

"Fine Dopey, this is Rem, you remember her right?"

"Of course I do! She's my daughter after all!" Rem knew that after this little trip was over she would need lots of therapy.

"Well we can't have her all to ourselves, the others all want to see her. So we'll have to say goodbye Rem." Happy and her Beast Boy hugged onto Rem tightly. "Have fun with the other emotions!" A long trail appeared in front of Rem and she followed it wondering what the other emotions were like.

About fifteen minutes later Rem found herself standing in front of a suburban house. It looked like something from Leave it to Beaver but Rem walked up anyway and rung the doorbell. The door was opened by a version of her mother dressed in a white apron and wearing mitts. This version of her mother was also quite stout, well matronly would be a more apt description.

"Oh you're finally here! Come in, come in and ignore the mess." Rem was then ushered in and she found a spotless living room adjoining a kitchen. Rem seated herself at the dining room table.

"So what emotion are you?" The emotion then came over and pinched Rem on the cheeks.

"Why I'm Motherly Love of course. Now eat up, you're looking way too thin, you need to get some meat on your bones or you'll never find a husband!" Rem was then given a plate steeped high with mashed potatoes, steak, and broccoli. Oddly enough Rem found her stomach groaning in hunger. Digging in, she finished the meal in about an hour, Motherly Love clearing her plate away and taking it to the kitchen. Rem groaned at the amount of food in her belly but then the emotion returned with some Tums and a glass of water.

"Now I want you to take two of those and go lie down sweety, okay?" Rem nodded and took the pills. Just then the front door opened and another version of Rem's father appeared. This time he was dressed in a business suit and jacket.

"Honey I'm home!" Motherly Love ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home Garfield. Rem's finally here!" Garfield took a look at his daughter seated at the table and came up and slapped her on the back heartily, eliciting a loud belch from the teenager.

"Rem, how rude!"

"Sorry…" Rem said, blushing fiercely.

"Oh don't be so hard on the girl." Garfield said. Motherly Love then came up and led her daughter up to a bedroom decorated exactly like Rem's used to be back when she was six. Rem looked aghast at the fluffy pink Care bears all over the place but she found herself feeling very tired. Motherly Love then tucked her in and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's been so much fun having you here but I'm afraid our time's up. When you wake up you'll be with the next emotion I think. Goodnight sweety, sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite." As sleep overcame her Rem was very, very grateful that her mother did not let that particular emotion out very often.

A loud noise made Rem's eyes snap open and jolt out of bed. It sounded like a chainsaw being stuck in a blender turned on high. Looking around Rem saw a moth eaten sofa and a flickering TV. Whatever was making that noise was sitting on the couch. Walking up to the noise Rem was surprised at finding another emotion of her mother had been the one responsible for such a sound. But there it was: an orange clad version of her mother, snoring loudly with drool running out of her mouth like a waterfall. Her robe was covered in food stains and Rem could see the skin of her pot belly as it poked its way out from underneath the emotion's shirt.

"Excuse me…" Rem started to say. Instantly the emotion's eyes opened and focused on Rem.

"Never say that word!" The orange clad emotion then farted loudly and scratched her butt. "That's the worst thing someone could be is sorry. You never apologize and let it all hang out!" Just then a rank smell assaulted Rem's nose and it wasn't the previous flatulence. The orange clad emotion lifted her armpit and smelled and Rem nearly passed out.

"You must be Slobby or something right?" The emotion picked its nose and then held out the same hand towards Rem who wouldn't touch the offered hand.

"I'm Rude and blah blah blah…"

"I'm Rem and…" But Rem was cut off by a loud belch coming from Rude.

"I know who you are genius. Let me guess you want to leave now right?" And indeed Rem wanted to get as far away from this crass and disgusting emotion as she could.

"Yes, not to be well rude or anything."

"Sorry honey you've got to pass a test."

"Why do I have to do that?" Rem asked.

"Because I said so, that's why."

"What's the test?" Rem asked.

"To see who can be more disgusting, me or you." Rude then reached out for a bag of pork rinds that were beside her but she found that the bag was empty. "Damn it! Gar get your worthless little butt in here!" And with his name being called a short, chubby version of her father then appeared, his head hung low.

"Yes Rae?"

"Get me some more food and now!" Gar started to go off but Rude stopped him with a wall of black energy. "Wait I changed my mind. You're going to be our judge. Whoever's the slobbiest wins."

"Okay honey."

"I'll go first." Rude said. She then picked up a whole six pack of beer that had been hidden by her body and chugged the whole thing. Belching a belch so loud, Rem was sure they heard it on Tameran, Rude then picked at some nasty pimples that were growing out of her face, squeezing the puss all over the couch and her robes. Once she was done Rude looked at Rem with a smug smile on her face.

"Your turn honey." Luckily Rem could turn into animals. Focusing her powers Rem shifted into a massive purple sow. She then started squealing and dug into the leftover food all over the place. Letting fly a massive blast of gas from her now huge rear, Rem then rolled around in the mess, creating a nasty concoction of salty snacks, Slurpees, and BBQ sauce. Turning back to normal and covered in the mess she had made, she smiled.

"So who wins?" Before another word could be said a green clad version of her mother busted in. She was muscular and looked like she could bench press a ton.

"RUDE!! What in the hell are you doing to Rem?!" This emotion yelled out. Rude just rolled her eyes.

"Hey I was just having some fun, Miss Steroids." The green clad Raven glared at Rude but her gaze softened once she glanced at Rem.

"C'mon Rem, let's leave Miss Piggy here and spar some, okay?" Rem nodded, anywhere could be better than here after all.

* * *

Although she had been set on watching the mirror and waiting for her daughters return, Raven suddenly felt an urge to go watch some TV and eat some of the two gallon Ben and Jerry's she had secretly hid away. So here she was, eating her favorite dessert and not caring if she got some on her robe. Beast Boy found her there, snoring loudly, with drool coming out of her mouth. He shook his head and woke up his wife, hoping Rem wouldn't do anything too crazy while she was in Nevermore.

* * *

Rem was led by the emotion calling itself Bravery to a huge gym of sorts. After showering the mess off of her body, Rem and Bravery came into a room decorated like a martial arts dojo; Rem then felt a tingling all over her. Looking down she saw she was dressed in a karate gi with a white belt tied around her waist. Across from her Bravery was clad in a black gi with a black belt around her muscular waist.

"Alright honey, do your best and don't hold back!" Bravery then ran towards Rem and aimed a high kick to her side. Rem dodged out of the way as best she could but eventually found herself on her back, Bravery grinning. "You're not bad for a beginner but you lack focus and training." Just then a muscular version of her father walked in, dressed in a tank top and shorts. His forearms were huge as well as the rest of his body and Bravery hugged him tightly.

"Hey honey, seems you've gotten stronger."

"Strong enough to beat you at least." Bravery said. Gar then noticed Rem and smiled at her.

"Hey honey, what do you think of our little gym here?"

"It's a lot better than Rude's place." Gar laughed loudly at that.

"Yeah I don't know how she came to be created in the first place." Just then a bell rang off somewhere in the distance and Bravery came up to Rem.

"Look's like time is up for us. Well have fun with whoever you meet next and don't worry Rude's the worst of the bunch so you should be fine." Rem was led out of the gym and saw a large tower in the distance and she started walking towards it; her gi changing back to her regular pair of jeans and white T Shirt she had been wearing before.

* * *

Beast Boy had managed to remove the ice cream and return it to the freezer before it had melted but Raven was still snoring and drooling, not to mention covered in ice cream stains. Beast Boy was just walking in front of his wife when her eyes snapped open and she kicked him hard in the groin. The changeling slumped to the floor in agony.

"Trying to rob me huh? Well I'm not as cowardly as you think punk!" Beast Boy started to say Raven's name but was cut off by a pillow hitting him hard on the head. Beast Boy groaned and hoped Raven would return to normal before she beat him to death.

* * *

Rem knocked on the single door of the tower and it opened a crack. Violet eyes exactly like her own stared out from the tiny opening and a quiet voice issued forth.

"You can come in but you're not going to like it." The emotion then opened the door and Rem saw that she was clad in gray robes. She was led into a tiny little living room and seated on a tiny loveseat.

"And what emotion are you?" Rem asked in her normal tone of voice.

"Not so loud please and to answer your question I'm…I'm…Timid." Timid announced quietly, looking around for fear of being heard by anyone else. "You don't think I'm a bad mother do you?"

"No you're not…" But Timid cut her off with a long sigh.

"It's okay you don't have to lie. I know I've been a horrible mother to you. I'm not fun like Gar is and all I ever do is play the bad cop all the time." Timid started shaking and Rem hugged onto the emotion softly.

"You've been a great mom." Just then someone was heard coming down the steps and trying to be quiet. Her father then came into view, carrying some herbal tea on a tray and a single rose. He approached Timid and gently set the tray in front of her.

"Here's your tea Timid and I found a rose for you…I hope you like it." Timid's Beast Boy said, blushing fiercely. Timid's face sported an equal shade of red.

"Thanks Gar…its lovely…"

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Rem asked.

"This. It's dangerous outside but here at home everything's perfectly safe." Timid said quietly, drinking her tea.

"But most accidents happen in the home, you know that right?" As soon as the words left her mouth Rem knew she shouldn't have said that. Both Timid and her Beast Boy looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? We're not safe anywhere Rae…" Gar moaned.

"I don't know Gar…oh you're going to leave me now aren't you?" Gar hugged onto Timid tightly.

"Timid although I might be scared…I won't leave you even if I get hurt."

"Oh Gar…" Timid said, and she kissed him on the lips. Just then Rem felt sleepy and laid her head down. "Look's like it's time to visit another emotion." Timid said quietly. "Thanks Rem…for everything." Rem nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

Raven had stopped beating up her husband after the fourth pillow to his head. Her body started trembling and tears fell out of her eyes. Beast Boy noticed this and hugged onto her tightly.

"Gar you're going to…to…divorce me!" Raven cried loudly. "All I ever do is yell at you or beat you up and I'm a horrible mother too." Beast Boy calmed his now timid wife as best he could and thanked the Lord there had been no sharp objects around when she was beating him up earlier.

* * *

Opening her eyes Rem found herself in a room. But not just any room. Pictures of her father hung everywhere and the bed she was in was covered in Beast Boy plushies. Another version of her mother then came into view. She was dressed in a tiny, very tiny miniskirt and looked at her pictures of Beast Boy with a carnal gleam in her eye.

"Excuse me…what emotion are you?" The emotion then turned towards Rem and sighed.

"Oh it's just you Rem. I'm Lust, if you can't tell by my crazy obsession with your father and my sexy wardrobe." Lust then came and sat on the bed, smiling at her daughter. "I'm so happy you're here. Now that you're sixteen I've been wanting to tell you about all sorts of neat things you can do to pleasure a man."

"Now Lust, that's not right." A deep voice called out. Lust smiled and there in the doorway stood yet another version of Beast Boy. This version was wearing nothing but a black thong and was heavily muscled. He looked like a Playgirl model with his well defined body. Lust leapt onto him and started making out right then and there.

"Guys stop it for a second!" Rem yelled.

"Oh fine. Anyway I don't think you have very much time left with us." Lust said.

Just then an alarm clock started ringing and Rem was pushed out the room. The door was slammed shut and Rem ran as fast as she could, not wanting to hear any noises from those two.

* * *

Raven's sobs had dwindled to sniffles as she held onto her husband's body. Beast Boy then felt his wife's hand stroke his face gently but then it became rougher. She forced her lips upon his and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She then started unbuttoning his shirt and ripped off his pants with her powers.

"Rae…what are…you doing?" Beast Boy said in between kisses from his lust crazed wife.

"I'm enjoying…you Gar!" Raven exclaimed. She then stripped off her clothes and was standing naked before her husband. The changeling felt the blood rushing to his head and his jaw hung open. "Pretty hot, aren't I?" She then picked Beast Boy up with inhuman strength and slammed him against the wall right in front of the door, kissing him all over. Just then the doorbell rang. Raven ignored it and continued loving her husband. Again it rang and now Raven was pissed. Opening the door, she glared at the 10 year old girl in the girl scouts uniform who had interrupted her pleasure.

"We don't want any you little twerp now beat it so I can have some hot sex with my stud muffin of a husband!" The Girl Scout ran as fast as she could. Raven then slammed Beast Boy onto the couch. Raven then straddled him and grinned down at her husband. "Let's see how you look with my lips all over you."

* * *

Rem now found herself standing before a glowing white portal. She walked through the portal without hesitation and found herself back home, outside of her mothers head. Walking down to the living room Rem then saw her mother naked as the day she was born, blowing hickies on her husband's chest.

"Mom!?" At her daughter's call Raven's eyes lost their lust and she blushed heavily.

"So…how was my mind?" Raven asked, covering herself up with a pillow.

"You need serious help." Rem said. "But it was fun and thanks for showing it to me." Rem then went to the kitchen to call Tomoe and see if she wanted to hang out, needing to get some of her crazy experiences out of her head as fast as she could.

"Rae…" Beast Boy said his wife's name in a moan.

"Yes Gar?"

"Are you normal now?" Raven nodded. "Can I get kiss?" Raven then kissed her husband on the lips chastely. Then she noticed the bruises on Beast Boy's body as well as the hickeys. The empath also felt fatter and her stomach did seem to be sticking out farther than she remembered.

"Guess I acted kind of off today huh?" Raven said, blushing.

"Oh no, you acted completely normal." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Raven rolled her eyes but snuggled up to her husband.

"I love you Gar." Raven whispered.

"Love you too honey and as much as I like seeing you in your birthday suit I think you've scarred Rem enough for one day." Raven blushed once more and teleported to her room. It had been a weird, but interesting day, the empath thought to herself.


	88. Chapter 88

Getting up

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and took in the calm of the early morning. He also became aware of a pair of slender arms wrapped around him. Raven was snuggled into his body and her light breathing sounded content. Unfortunately Beast Boy needed to go take a shower and get ready for work.

"Rae, could you let me go?" Raven mumbled a little before she said a coherent word.

"No…" She then held onto him tighter.

"Raven please let go of me." Raven moved her head into the crook of his neck.

"Never gonna let go of…you…Gar." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He had no other alternative. Getting up, he easily carried Raven's light weight with him to the restroom. The empath must have been in a very deep sleep as she didn't even open her eyes at the movement.

"Raven, I'm going to take a shower so you better let go of me."

"Mmmm….that's sounds nice…" Beast Boy shrugged. He had warned her. Stripping his boxers off as best he could, he then got into the shower with his wife stuck onto him like a leech.

Raven was having the best dream. Her husband was telling her to never let him go and she hadn't so far. They were lying in a field of flowers and surrounded by huge bookcases. Just then Raven felt water strike her body. Soon it became a shower of water and she opened her eyes.

"Gar, why am I in the shower with you?" Raven asked calmly.

"I asked you to let me go but you didn't so here we are. Now can you release me?" Raven smiled deviously at her husband. She deserved to have a little fun with him every once in awhile.

"No I like the view from here." Beast Boy sighed heavily.

"Okay well here comes the soap." Raven was then lathered in soap but didn't mind, although she was wearing one of her favorite nightgowns.

"I'll get you back for that later." Raven muttered, but inwardly she was grinning.

"It's your own fault for not letting go." Beast Boy said.

"I'll never let you go Gar. You're mine until the seas dry and stars burn out."

"Ditto, Rae." Raven rolled her eyes at that but snuggled up to her husbands muscular chest, glad he could support her weight and glad that she didn't seem to be as fat as she thought.


	89. Chapter 89

I Saw Santa

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Light snow was falling outside, the night sky lending a cozy atmosphere to the world. Rem was very excited, Santa was coming tonight and she had set out the milk and cookies for him, just like she was told to do by her daddy.

"Rem you had better get to bed or Santa won't come." Her mother told her.

"But Mommy he's actually going to be here with presents for me!" The 6 year old said her voice giddy.

"I know but think about it, the sooner you get your presents." Rem nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom. Beast Boy then came from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Remind me again whose turn is it this year?" Beast Boy whispered in her ear.

"It's mine Gar and you don't have to look so smug."

"But Rae I find how you really get into your role very sexy." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Make sure Rem is asleep so I can end this humiliation." Beast Boy gave his wife a salute and went to check on his daughter. Raven couldn't wait until Rem stopped believing in Santa Claus so she wouldn't have to go through with this. Raven then summoned one of her spell books to her and recited the spell. Soon her body billowed with fat and her clothes became red. A huge white beard grew from her face and she felt her vocal cords changing to match the stereotypical Santa's voice.

Rem had just gone to bed, or so she thought, when a loud noise woke her up. Getting out of bed, she rushed down the stairs and saw Santa! The jolly fat man looked somehow familiar but Rem brushed that thought off as she watched him eat the cookies she had baked with her mother on her Easy Bake oven. Finishing off the milk, Santa then took a huge bag he carried with him and moved to the Christmas tree.

"Mr. Santa Claus?" Rem said, her voice radiating a sense of awe. Old St. Nick turned around and his eyes, which were violet just like hers, twinkled when they gazed at her.

"And you must be little Rem Logan. You've been very good this year and I hope you'll stay that way."

"Oh don't worry Santa I will. Have Mommy and Daddy been good?"

"You mother has been good enough but your daddy well, let's just say he's getting a lump of coal in his stocking."

"What did he do wrong?" Rem asked.

_He suggested I try out this ridiculous form_, Raven thought, but only smiled and patted her daughter on the head. "On second thought maybe I read my list wrong. Now you better head back to bed before your parents find you." Raven then finished setting the presents around the tree and walked, well waddled would be a more apt description, up to the fireplace and levitated up the chimney. Rem went back to her bed and couldn't wait to tell her parents who she had seen.

Raven was in a pickle, or more precisely she was in a chimney, her spell gained weight stopping her as firmly as Augustus Gloop up one of Wonka's chocolate pipes. Sighing, she teleported to her bedroom. Beast Boy was up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Rae, looking good." Raven glared at him and undid her spell, her weight returning to normal and her clothes as well. But her beard remained, spilling down her face like a waterfall. The changeling's wife didn't seem to notice. "Um Rae, you have something…" But Raven cut him off with another glare.

"Don't start with me! Next year I'm casting this spell on you." Beast Boy chuckled and couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be when she went to take a shower in the morning.

"Merry Christmas Rae."

"Bah humbug." Raven muttered but she smiled slightly. And the snow continued falling out the window, twinkling like diamonds.


	90. Chapter 90

Bite

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. We're at 90 chapters! Thanks to all you readers and reviewers for your support and remember send me any requests for future drabbles.

Raven's stomach groaned in hunger and Raven got out of bed lethargically and headed towards the kitchen. Walking up to the fridge, Raven fished around for something that seemed appealing to her and found it in a pint of ice cream.

"Well good evening Rae." A voice called out. Raven recognized the voice of her boyfriend.

"Hello Gar, what are you doing up this late?"

"I got hungry so can I have some of that ice cream?" He then came into view wearing a pair of Super Mario Bros. pajamas.

"Sure and what's up with the pajamas?"

"It's all part of my style darling." Beast Boy said in a cowboy accent. Raven rolled her eyes and Beast Boy sat down beside her, Raven teleporting a spoon to his hand. As the first bite of ice cream reached Raven's mouth she sighed in pleasure. Her boyfriend was looking at her.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You have some ice cream on your face." Raven picked up a nearby napkin and wiped her face softly. "It's still there." Again Raven tried to get it off with the napkin. "I have a better solution."

"What is that?" Beast Boy then kissed her on the cheek, his tongue lapping up the ice cream found there. Breaking apart, he licked his lips.

"Mmm…sweet…"

"You'll take any excuse to kiss me won't you?" Raven muttered but inwardly she was relishing his lips on her.

"Well when I'm in love with someone as beautiful as you, it's hard to resist the temptation." Raven blushed fiercely.

"Is that so?" She managed to say. Taking her spoon in her hands she got some ice cream on it and flung it at her boyfriend. The soft serve treat hit right on target, namely his face.  
"Gar you have some ice cream on your face." She said, smirking.

"Want to help me get rid of it?" Raven scooted closer and wrapped her hands around his neck. She leaned in and started kissing all over his face. Breaking apart after sometime, she smiled a little at him.

"Of course." And she leaned in for another taste of his lips.


	91. Chapter 91

Acoustic

AN: I own nothing in this story. I own none of these songs or lyrics. Please R&R.

Raven had been woken up an urgent need to use the restroom and had rushed to fulfill it. Once her business was done with, the empath walked to her room when she heard a noise. It was a guitar strumming a sad melody. Then she heard someone singing, the words soft and melancholy.

"_Call you up in the middle of the night like a firefly without a light. You were there like a blowtorch burning…I was a key that could use a little turning. So tired that I couldn't even sleep, so many secrets I couldn't keep. Promise myself I wouldn't weep…one more promise I couldn't keep…_

_It seems no one can help me now I'm in too deep there's no way out. This time I have really led myself astray… Runaway train never going back. Wrong way on a one way track. Seems like I should be getting somewhere, somehow I'm neither here nor there._

_Can you help me remember how to smile? Make it somehow all seem worthwhile? How on earth did I get so jaded? Life's mysteries seem so faded. I can go where no one else can go, I know what no one else knows, here I am just drowning in the rain with a ticket for a runaway train and everything seems cut and dry day and night, earth and sky, somehow I just don't believe it…_

_Runaway train never going back, wrong way on a one way track. Seems like I should be getting somewhere, somehow I'm neither here nor there… _

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train, like the madman laughing at the rain a little out of touch; little insane. It's just easier than dealing with the pain…_

_Runaway train never going back, wrong way on a one way track. Seems like I should be getting somewhere, somehow I'm neither here nor there…_

_Runaway train never coming back, Runaway train tearing up the track, runaway train burning in my fate runaway but it always seems the same…"_

Raven walked towards the source of the sound and found her boyfriend sitting on the couch, a guitar in his hands. As he finished playing he heard Raven stepping quietly behind him.

"Gar…that was beautiful." Raven said. Beast Boy blushed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thanks but we should really get to bed…" But Raven quickly cut him off with a request.

"Play for me."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Just play for me." Raven said her voice soft. Beast Boy nodded and started playing a soft melody.

"Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me

Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me…"

Raven came closer with each word Beast Boy sang and as he finished she kissed him on the lips. Breaking apart she had a contented smiled on her face.

"Thank you Gar, that was amazing…"

"Thank the Righteous Bros. I just sang it."

"But you have a beautiful voice." Again Beast Boy blushed.

"Alright, I want you to sing one to me." Now it was Raven's turn to blush.

"But I can't play the guitar…" She started to say but Beast Boy cut her off.

"Just try it out and sing me something sweet."

"Okay…" Beast Boy then handed her the guitar and she played a few chords before a song came to her mind, one she had heard a long time ago.

"_Alone for a while,_

_I've been searching through the dark,_

_For traces of the love you left,_

_Inside my lonely heart,_

_To weave by picking up,_

_The pieces that remain,_

_Melodies of life,_

_Love's lost refrain…_

_Our paths they did cross,_

_Though I can not say just why,_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast,_

_And then we said goodbye…_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold…_

_In my dearest memories,_

_I see you reaching out to me,_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name…_

_A voice from the past joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony,_

_And so it goes on and on,_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond._

_So far and away, see the birds as it flies by,_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings._

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings..;_

_In your dearest memories do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony,_

_And so it goes on and on,_

_Melodies of life._

_To the sky beyond the flying bird – forever and on…_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I know we'll carry on,_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts…as long as we remember…"_

As Raven finished her song Beast Boy clapped and hugged her tightly.

"That was great Rae." Raven then yawned a little and Beast Boy chuckled. "Tired hmm?"

"Sing me to sleep Gar." Raven said.

"Well when you say it like that how can I refuse?" He started playing again as he remembered one of his favorite songs. Raven lay her head on his lap and let the music carry her.

"_I'm alone,_

_Yeah I don't know if I can face the night…_

_I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you,_

_I want your love – let's break the walls between us,_

_Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride._

_Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light…_

_Baby…_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight._

_You're my angel,_

_Come and make it alright_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do_

_About this feeling inside,_

_Yes it's true loneliness took me for a ride._

_Without your love,_

_I'm nothing but a beggar._

_Without your love,_

_A dog without a bone,_

_What can I do?_

_I'm sleeping in this bed alone…_

_Baby…_

_You're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight._

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it alright_

_Come and save me tonight…_

_You're the reason I live,_

_You're the reason I die._

_You're the reason I give,_

_When I break down and cry._

_Don't need no reason why…_

_Baby, baby, baby…_

_You're my angel,_

_Come and save me tonight…_

_You're my angel,_

_Come and make it alright._

_You're my angel,_

_Come and save me tonight…_

_You're my angel,_

_Come and take me alright…_

_Come and save me tonight,_

_Come and save me tonight,_

_Come and save me tonight,_

_Come and save me tonight,_

_Come and save me tonight…" _

As Beast Boy finished his final song, he looked down at his lover, already fast asleep. He kissed gently and soon let sleep claim him. And that was how the fellow Titan's found them the next morning; lying together on the couch, contented smiles on both their faces and a guitar beside them.


	92. Chapter 92

Bad Day

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

It had started with a tea bag. Or rather the day had started with a lack of one. Yes Raven Logan was out of her favorite tea but her day was going to get worse. She stubbed her toe in the shower and got soap in her eyes. Once her eyes were clear of the soap she finished her shower and stepped out ready to face the day. Dressing in her favorite pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Raven's lithe frame stared back with a slight, barely noticeable pooch in her stomach.

Of course the empath's critical eye transformed that tiny bit of fat into a massive beer belly and from there found other flaws. Her butt was too big, her feet huge, and she had what looked like the start of a pimple on her left cheek. Something on the floor then caught her eye: it was a five dollar bill. Bending down to pick it up, a sound then came to her ears. RIPPP! Yes her favorite pair of jeans, ones that she had had for 4 years, had finally given up the ghost. All because her butt was the size of an elephant's, the empath decided.

A few hours and a change of pants later, Raven had decided to do the laundry and tried to sort out all the colors from the whites. Once she was satisfied with her work, she put them in the washer and went to meditate. Unfortunately even her meditation went wrong as there was a jackhammer pounding outside on the street, a consequence of the construction they had been doing for weeks. Sighing heavily, Raven quit trying to gain inner peace and decided to eat some lunch. Grabbing a container of leftovers from the fridge, the empath popped them into the microwave and soon had a hot meal in front of her.

Spearing the leftover meal on her fork, Raven took a bite out of the food. She instantly spit it out. The empath had accidentally found some of her husband's tofu and unfortunately for her, she couldn't stand it. With a glare at the disgusting meal she had almost eaten, Raven decided to just have her husband cook for her when he got home.

The sound of the washer ceased then and the empath went to transfer the wet clothes to the dryer. But to her sorrow she found that every single article of clothing for both colors and whites was now bright pink. Raven felt a great surge of anger then and a case of glue was knocked off the shelf, the lid breaking off and covering her in highly sticky liquid, mostly in her hair and some sliding down her pants and onto her butt. Raven took a deep breath and tried to calm down, reasoning that it was just a normal kind of glue. Then she read the now empty glue container. Prankster's Super Super Glue, For When Things Absolutely Have to Stick!

But it didn't end there. Rem also used the laundry room shelves as a storage place for all of her past Halloween costumes. And so a pair of cat ears fell onto Raven's super glue covered hair. She tried to take the stupid things off but as hard as she pulled they wouldn't budge an inch. Just then she heard the door open and her husband's voice saying he was home. Walking to the living room, he raised an eyebrow at the cat ears on her head. Before he could speak, Raven glared at him.

"Not a word about the ears."

"Okay, so how was your day?"

"Horrible, I'm starving, I messed up the laundry, and now have some of your super glue on my head and one other place I don't care to mention." Beast Boy came close and hugged Raven, careful not to get any glue on him. He smiled at her and Raven felt her bad mood evaporating. That is until he placed his hand on her butt. "You better remove your hand right now." Raven said in her monotone. Beast Boy tugged as hard as he could but his hand wouldn't move from its place in the center of Raven's right butt cheek.

"I can't Rae, it's stuck…" Beast Boy said, smiling sheepishly. Then he started laughing, a light chuckle that soon became a waterfall of laughter. Raven tried to keep her composure but couldn't hold it. She joined in with her husband. Once they were done laughing, Raven went to the living room, Beast Boy dragged after her due to their current predicament.

"Since it's partly my fault we're stuck like this, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Make me some food and let's have a romantic evening. By the way how long does this glue last?" Raven asked.

"About 8 hours." Beast Boy said. Raven put the palm of her left hand into her forehead. Just then she saw a penny on the ground. Bending down to pick it up a sound again came to her ears. RIPPPP! Now her second favorite pair of jeans, ones she had only had for 2 years, were destroyed and worst of all, she still felt Beast Boy's hand on her butt, now even more so due to the lack of covering. "Man Rae lay off the chips." Her husband joked.

"Don't even start with me." Silence reigned for a few moments before Beast Boy spoke again.

"Raven…"

"What?" Raven said in an angry tone of voice.

"Nice panties." Raven's face now turned bright red. She had chosen a pair of white panties with hearts all over them.

"I…wanted to surprise you tonight." Raven said.

"I like them Rae."

"Thanks, now is there anyway to get this glue off us?"

"None, it's illegal in five states and even more countries."

"What did I do to deserve this?" Raven muttered.

"Oh c'mon Rae, look on the bright side."

"And what is that?"

"At least it's my hand on your butt and not Rem's." Raven whacked her husband over the head and walked towards the kitchen, dragging him with her.

"Get cooking." Raven ordered.

"It's going to be hard with one hand."

"No excuses now start cooking!" Raven yelled her patience at her limit. Unfortunately her flare up caused the contents of the fridge to come exploding out at the couple. Raven wiped some whipped cream off her face and looked down. Various bits of food covered her, including that horrible tofu her husband loved so much.

"Mommy…Daddy?" Raven turned around, bringing her husband along with her. Rem was staring at them with confusion in her 8 year old violet eyes. But that confusion quickly turned to a frown. "Why are you naked mommy? You told me to never ever walk around naked and now here you are with Daddy doing something bad! Plus you ruined the food!"

"Rem…I had…" But Rem silenced her with a glare.

"Now I want you and daddy to pick this place up and get my cat ears off your head. You're a big girl not a little kid like me." Rem then shook her head in shame and walked up to her room.

"She get's that attitude from you, you know that right?"

"Shut up Gar! Now let's clean this place up." Raven said angrily.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a bunch." Raven whacked her husband over the head once more.

"At least this day can't get any worse…" Raven said.

"Rae never say that, you'll jinx yourself!"

"Whatever…" Raven said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly a piece of shrimp that was perched on the top of the fridge fell off and landed in Raven's mouth. Swallowing instinctively, Raven waited for the inevitable. A few moments later a loud blast rang out. Rem came running down the stairs at the noise and covered her nose as soon as she smelt it.

"Mommy that's gross!"

"Excuse me." Raven said. Beast Boy was knocked out, the smell overriding his senses. Again Raven cut the cheese and Rem had to go into the living room. Sometimes Raven wondered if she was cursed by bad luck.


	93. Chapter 93

Altercation

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. This is for Heroine of the Valley so enjoy.

"And you two are not to come out until you settle this matter, understand?" Starfire's voice called out from behind the doorway of Beast Boy's room. Raven sighed heavily but voiced her assent.

"Fine." Beast Boy said in a rusty tone. Once Raven was sure Starfire was gone, she turned towards her boyfriend, eyes imploring.

"Gar…I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't." The changeling replied. The altercation flashed through his memory then.

* * *

_Beast Boy was watching TV when Raven stormed into the living room, her eyes glaring at her boyfriend._

_"Gar, why did you dye my hair pink?!" The empath exclaimed._

_"Raven it's just a joke, could you lighten up?" Now Raven was furious._

_"Lighten up? Gar you know I can't due to my powers! I- but Beast Boy cut her off._

_"You're right I'm sorry Rae." But that didn't placate the now pink haired empath; rage made her yell out her next words before thinking about the possible ramifications they might have._

_"Sorry doesn't solve anything Gar but I guess you haven't learned that yet. How many times did you tell your parents you were sorry? Were you hoping they would magically appear if you asked for forgiveness enough?! How many times did you go to Terra's statue saying sorry?! Prayers and kindness can't save a thing!"_

_

* * *

_

"Gar please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said."

"No you meant every word and you were right." Beast Boy said eyes on the floor. Raven came up and wrapped her arms around the changeling tightly. "I know it was foolish of me to always be saying sorry but I don't know what else to do. I'm not like you; I can't bottle up everything and forget about it." Raven lifted his chin up; emerald met violet.

"Gar I love you so much. I want you to know that and no amount of pranks, goofiness, or pain could ever make me stop loving you. And I understand if you want to end what we've started but even if you do decide to end what we now have I'll still love you." Now Beast Boy returned the hug and when he looked at her, he was crying but Raven could tell he was crying out of joy, not sorrow.

"It's okay Rae. I forgive you if you can forgive me for being a total idiot most of the time. And I would never want to end our relationship, no matter what happens." Raven nodded and wiped his tears away. Pressing closer to him the empath kissed him deep on the lips. Just then the door opened but neither the changeling or empath noticed this, so intent were they upon the kiss.

"Well looks like you guys made up." Cyborg said with a sigh. He had bet Robin twenty dollars that they wouldn't make up until tomorrow. Raven broke apart from her lover and turned her gaze toward Cyborg.

"Victor could you please leave, we're having a moment here." Cyborg nodded and went out, wondering if he should give Jinx a surprise visit. Once he was gone Raven stared into Beast Boy's face, a light smile on her lips. "Now where were we?"

"Well you were on the bed." Beast Boy said pushing her lightly onto his bed. Then he smiled down at her, his body right above hers. "And I was on top." Raven rolled her eyes but kissed him once more. She'd allow him this one time to be on top of their relationship, she decided. But the rest of the time she would be…


	94. Chapter 94

Old Fogies

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for titansfan so enjoy. Please R&R.

Rem and Raven were in the master bedroom, Raven trying to meditate while Rem was doodling on some notepaper, her face concentrating on the task before her. Finished with her drawing, the seventeen year old turned towards her mother.

"Hey Mom…"

"What is it Rem?" Raven asked, giving up on her meditation.

"Do you ever wonder what you'll be like when you're old? I mean older because let's face it, you're pretty old." Raven rolled her eyes at her daughters comment.

"I'm only 42 Rem. And besides I don't need to think when I can see what I'll be like."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I just use my magic to prank your father?" Raven said, smirking.

"Yes."

"Come here and I'll show you." Raven said, patting the space beside her on the bed. Rem sat down beside her mother and Raven teleported an oval handheld mirror to her hand. "Just look into the mirror and you'll find out. About how much further in the future are you thinking?"

"How about when I'm 80 years old?" Rem asked.

"You've inherited your father's knack for stupidity, that's for sure."

"Just cast your voodoo mom." Rem said annoyed at the comment. Raven did as she was asked and soon an image appeared on the surface of the mirror.

_Rem was sitting at the head of a long dining room table with a feast spread out before her. Wrinkles abounded across her form and she had white hair. Other than that, she seemed the same. She rose and started to give a toast._

_"Thank you all for coming. Today we come together to celebrate the continued life of my parents Raven and Garfield Logan." Loud applause rang out and then two figures came into view. The first was Raven who was fat, almost to the point of being unhealthy and her hair was very white. She seemed able to support her weight though and sat down to the feast. Beast Boy then came into view. Unlike his wife Beast Boy looked very thin, almost emaciated, and his teeth seemed too big for his mouth._

_"Gar don't forget to put in your hearing aids." Raven said._

_"What?! Don't forget to what?!" _

_"Hearing aids!" Raven yelled, her double chin getting redder as she got angrier._

_"Okay…say Rem did I ever tell you about the time in 1998 I believe it was when I got the high score on Pac Man? Oh how everyone cheered that day."_

_"Gar no one wants to hear- but just then Raven fell asleep and started snoring very loudly. Beast Boy looked over at his wife and then down at the food before him. Removing his teeth from his mouth, he started to mush it together and ate as best he could with his gums..._

Raven ceased her spell and looked at Rem. Her daughter was trying hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it. Great guffaws escaped her lips and Raven sighed heavily.

"This isn't the exact future you know." Raven said in her monotone.

"Oh really or are you just saying that because you won't admit that you'll get fat?" Rem said once she had stopped laughing.

"Rem Arella Logan do you want to be shipped off to a nunnery and never see Vash again?" Raven asked her voice calm. Rem shut up after that, the thought of not seeing her boyfriend threat enough.

"Okay Mom that was a low blow but did you see Dad? Poor guy went senile."

"I told him videogames would rot his brain, looks like I was right." Raven said, chuckling lightly. Beast Boy then stuck his head into the room.

"What are we all laughing about up here?" The changeling asked.

"The decline of our cognitive functions." Raven said.

"Um…the decline of what's it now?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"Lay off the games Gar." Raven ordered.

"Okay Rae only if you lay off the candy." Beast Boy said just as the door closed. Rem started laughing at the furious expression on her mother's face and resumed her doodling. Her family was so odd but that's what made them great.


	95. Chapter 95

Project

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for wolvmbm so enjoy. Please R&R.

Amid the trees and sunlight a green figure moved swiftly. Slowing down, Beast Boy looked behind him. He was currently a chimpanzee and the purple chimp coming up behind him was his daughter Rem. Both family members stopped on a low hanging branch and waited. Soon enough a loud crunching noise came to their ears and a black furred chimpanzee caught up to them. The way the black furred chimp moved brought to mind someone removed from their natural element.

Beast Boy and Rem came up to the black furred chimp that was glaring at them. Suddenly the chimp's expression changed and it started picking at Rem's fur, eating the lice and other bugs it found there. Eventually Rem returned to normal with Beast Boy following a few moments later.

"Wow Raven you're really getting into this, aren't you?" Beast Boy asked his now simian wife, who looked as mortified as a chimp could. The empath puffed out her cheeks and blew a raspberry at him.

"Thanks you guys, I have more than enough info to write my paper." The 14 year old said, smiling at her parents. Raven was currently being held by her husband, her simian arms wrapped around his neck. "Mom are you going to turn back to normal?" Rem asked.

"I think the time limit for her spell hasn't run out yet." Rem nodded and together the family made their way back to the car parked by the side of the road. Raven laid a sloppy kiss on her husband's cheek and he chuckled. She then whacked him over the head and rolled her eyes, hoping her humiliation would be over soon.

* * *

Later that evening Beast Boy stood outside the bathroom and poked his head in. Raven was currently trying to purge her mouth with mouthwash, her pale skin gleaming under the light. She had been in the restroom ever since she had returned to normal a few hours ago.

"Are you coming to bed?" The changeling asked.

"Gar I can still taste those bugs in my mouth. Not to mention the hair." Raven replied in a somewhat angry tone.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad and besides it was to help Rem."

"We could've just gone to the zoo…" Raven muttered.

"Babe you know Rem doesn't like seeing animals in cages and at least you got to practice your transformation spells."

"Don't call me babe." Raven said, glaring at her husband. Beast Boy deflected the glare with a smile and approached her from behind. He wrapped his lithe arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Did I ever tell you that you're very hot as a chimpanzee?" Raven felt her bad mood evaporating but she still managed to roll her eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Then let's try this…" Beast Boy then started massaging her back and kissed wherever his hands touched. Raven moaned in pleasure and set the mouth wash down. Turning around, she leapt onto her husband, who caught her but was still sent stumbling backwards onto the bed. Kissing him fiercely on the mouth, Raven then ran her hands through his hair.

"And did I ever tell you how sexy your hair is?" Raven said, smiling.

"No you didn't…babe." Raven mock glared at him then and started tickling his sides.

"You'll pay for that."

"I hope so Rae, I most certainly hope so." Beast Boy managed to say in-between his bouts of laughter.


	96. Chapter 96

Storm

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Dark clouds blocked out the smiling moon and the wind howled in the night. Rain fell unmercifully on the roof of Titan's Tower and Raven was just going back to her room to sleep. Suddenly a lightning bolt lit up the sky and she jumped a little. Coming up to a certain room, she knocked a few times.

"Gar, can I come in?" Raven asked. A mumble was the response she got but the empath knew it was all right. They were going out after all. Entering the room, Raven walked to his bed and slid in beside him, the motion waking him up.

"Mmm…Rae...storms pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Another bolt lit up the sky and a few moments later the noise followed. Raven noticed Beast Boy shivering a bit and she reached out a hand to stop it. The gesture did nothing to make the changeling cease his shivering and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've always been a little scared of lightning. Must be my animal DNA…" Raven then hugged onto him tightly and the changeling's eyes widened. When Raven spoke next it was in a whisper with her lips right next to his ear.

"Better? Hugging like this makes you calm down and forget the fear a bit…at least that's what my mother told me." Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her then and he sighed in contentment.

"Thank you Raven, I hope I can give you back all the love I feel for you…" Raven gave him a small smile at that and her cheeks were red.

"You do that all the moments we're together." Raven then leaned in and kissed him on the lips chastely. "I think it's time we went to bed." Beast Boy nodded and soon fell asleep, his arms still around Raven. She followed soon after, her head beside the crook of his neck as the rain continued to fall.


	97. Chapter 97

Moment of Truth

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, just minding his own business when Raven came into the room dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white long sleeved shirt. Raven stood in front of him and she smiled. It was then that he noticed her nervous expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I wanted your opinion on this so here it goes…does my butt look big in these pants?" Beast Boy knew he was walking on thin ice. If he answered no Raven would assume he was lying because she became more self conscious with every year that passed. If he said yes Raven would most likely not sleep with him for the rest of the week and give him the silent treatment. Just then the door opened and Cyborg came in, his adopted son Mel on his shoulders.

"Man Rae you gained some weight huh? Mel can you say big butt?"

"Big butt!" Mel called out in his three year old lisp. Beast Boy looked at his best friend with horror in his eyes. Did he have a death wish? Looking back at his wife, he was shocked to find a smile on her face.

"Mel why don't you go see if Rem wants to play alright? She's in the backyard." Mel squirmed around until Cyborg lowered him to the ground and he ran off to play with Rem. Raven's eyes then turned red and another pair of them grew on her forehead.

"BB protect me from your wife!" Cyborg pleaded, backing away. Beast Boy was about to speak when Raven cut him off with a glare.

"Gar if you even mutter one word in his defense then you will be castrated, understand?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Sorry Cy, you should really learn to think before you speak. Doesn't Jinx get angry at you if you tell her she's fat?" The changeling asked.

"Jinx doesn't care, unlike some people." Cyborg said, staring at Raven. Beast Boy closed his eyes and heard his friend screaming in such a high pitch it would put Rem to shame. Once the pain filled shrieks had ended Beast Boy opened his eyes. Raven was sitting beside him and looked smug.

"Where's Cy?"

"Around…now you never answered my question Gar and I'm waiting."

"No Raven, your butt looks perfect."

"Liar…" Raven muttered.

"Seriously Rae and you know I don't mind if you had a little extra junk in your trunk." Raven rolled her eyes but kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Thanks Gar." She then stood up and walked towards the kitchen but not before swaying her rear from side to side. The noise she heard moments later was the changeling hitting the floor, his eyes sparkling. "I've still got it…" The empath said. Needless to say Cyborg never brought up Raven's butt again.


	98. Chapter 98

Stuffed

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"Rae are you awake?" Beast Boy asked at the door to his lover's room. He knocked a few times and when no one answered, he turned into a microbe and slipped into the room through the tiniest of cracks. Returning back to normal he saw the cutest sight he had yet seen. His girlfriend was hugging onto the giant stuffed chicken he had won for her a year ago. He then heard some words escape her mouth.

"Mr. Clucky…you're so soft…" Beast Boy used every ounce of his willpower not to laugh and quickly thought up a plan. Turning into a kitten, he silently moved in-between the stuffed chicken and his slumbering girlfriend. Making sure he was positioned right, he then turned back to normal with Raven's pale arms now wrapped around his middle.

Something was off, Raven realized. Her stuffed animal felt a lot squishier and real. Opening her eyes she was met with the emerald gaze of her boyfriend and he smiled at her. Crimson stained her cheeks and she glared at Beast Boy.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked in her monotone.

"Rae I am your boyfriend. Can't I slip into your room and snuggle?" Raven looked pensive for a moment.

"I guess…but don't expect me to be in the mood for this everyday, alright?" Beast Boy nodded and hugged onto Raven tightly, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"So…Mr. Clucky eh?" Again Raven blushed.

"It's a better name than Garfield." Raven muttered.

"Any name's better than that Raven and besides- but Raven cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"For once, be quiet and let's just enjoy the moment." Removing her finger she then kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy returned the kiss with equal passion and Mr. Clucky fell to the ground, forgotten by its owner for the moment. Her boyfriend was better to snuggle with anyway, Raven had decided and pressed closer to her lover, savoring his warmth.


	99. Chapter 99

Gift

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And sorry about the long hiatus, school is bearing it's fangs at the moment.

The early morning light hit the changeling's eyes and he blearily opened them. The first thing he saw was his wife smiling at him but it wasn't the small smirk that normally graced her pale face oh no. This was a beaming radiant smile he had only seen on her face a few times before.

"Happy Birthday Gar." Raven said, kissing him on the lips deeply. Savoring the taste of each other's lips for sometime eventually they broke apart and Beast Boy yawned.

"That definitely woke me up and I must say you look especially lovely today." Beast Boy said, smiling.

"And you could use a breath mint." Raven said, waving her hand in front of her nose. Beast Boy rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Well alright, but first let me take a shower." Going to the restroom and taking off his boxers, he was just about to hop in when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. This was followed by a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"Allow me to give you some company."

"Alright Rae, but I must warn you I will be very thorough." Raven's bra and panties hit him in the face then. Removing the undergarments he followed after the nude form of his soul mate and they started the shower.

About an hour later the couple was eating breakfast, which Beast Boy had cooked despite Raven's protests.

"Gar the birthday boy shouldn't make his own breakfast, that's really tempting the wrath of heaven." Raven said.

"Rae I'm a grown man okay? I'm independent."

"You wear Hello Kitty boxers and still play videogames I hardly think that makes you a man."

"No that just means I'm young at heart and besides you like my boxers." Beast Boy said, winking.

"I like it even more when you're not wearing anything." Raven said.

"Rae it's not that time of the month again, is it, because you seem to be acting a little differently today." Raven rolled her eyes at that statement and sipped some of her tea.

"No Gar now what do you want to do today?" Raven asked, hoping it wasn't anything childish.

"Oh nothing Rae…I just want to play some videogames with my lovely wife." The changeling replied. Raven sighed heavily but nodded. Going over to the couch, Beast Boy patted the spot beside him. Raven took the proffered seat and held the controller he gave her. She examined the controller like it was something she had never seen before. "You're holding it wrong, Rae try it like this." He corrected the grip she was using and Raven found it easier to manage.

"So what are we playing first?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"Oh I know you'll love Street Fighter 2, it's a classic." Soon the game had loaded and Raven looked at the character selection screen before finally deciding on the only female warrior, Chun Li. Her husband had picked Ken and then the match started. Raven pressed buttons at random and watched with a little fascination as her character won. Beast Boy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Beginner's luck…" He muttered.

"You're right Gar, this is fun."

"Aren't you supposed to let me win since it is my birthday?" Beast Boy whined.

"Not in this and besides it will teach you some humility."

"What's that again?" Beast Boy asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Raven said in her monotone. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her and they resumed the game. Thirty minutes and about as many matches later Beast Boy looked at his wife.

"You're like the guy from _Rainman_ but with videogames instead of numbers Rae."

"No need to resort to name calling just because I beat you." Raven said in a smug tone.

"Alright enough games, I want to do something else."

"And what is that?" The empath asked, setting the controller down. Beast Boy then laid his head in his wife's lap and smiled up at her.

"I want to snuggle." Raven returned the smile and started stroking her lover's hair. They then kissed each other once more and hugged one another tightly. Beast Boy then kissed the special spot on Raven that he knew drove her wild: the left side of her neck. Raven returned the favor by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Once they were done the young married couple held each other, neither speaking and basking in the quiet moment with each other. Eventually though Raven teleported a wrapped box to her hand and gave it to Beast Boy.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." Raven said. Doing as he was ordered the changeling found himself looking at a thermometer or something like it. "Rae why did you give me a…" But the changeling's question died in his throat when he saw the plus sign. "You're…"

"Pregnant and you're going to be a father." Raven said, smiling. Beast Boy got up and started pacing back and forth words flying out of his mouth.

"Rae I'm so sorry! You must…

"Gar…" Raven tried to cut off her husband's tirade but he kept on talking.

"It must've been that one night where we had one too many beers…

"Gar!"

"Oh man Rae you must hate me!" Raven finally stood up and whacked Beast Boy over the head. The changeling was quiet.

"Now that I have your attention I want to tell you that I am very happy about this. How do you feel?" Raven asked. Beast Boy picked her up and kissed her deep on the lips.

"I'm going to be a father! This is the best birthday gift I've ever had! But pretty soon you'll get fat and I won't be able to lift you up anymore." Raven was smiling until she heard that last comment. Glaring at her husband he quickly put her down and raised his hands in supplication. "Rae I didn't mean to imply that you're fat now just you're going to get pretty big I think…" But Raven cut him off with another whack on the head.

"Start running…" Raven said, her voice taking on a demonic tone. The changeling did as ordered and hoped Raven would stop before his child became fatherless. Sometimes he should think before he spoke. Needless to say the couple made up later that night in bed with not much talking but a lot of moaning.


	100. Chapter 100

Stay

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. We're at 100 chapters! Let's shoot for 200 next! Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers. You guys have really inspired me and remember any requests just let me know!

The sleeper felt motion beside her and she held onto the man tighter. Cool air brushed against her naked form and goose bumps started to rise from her flesh. Beside her, her lover tried to rise but she was tenacious.

"Rae…let go of me."

"Stay…" The empath mumbled. She heard sighing then and opened her eyes. It wasn't a bored sigh; rather it was a content one.

"I'd like to stay but I really have to go." Beast Boy said. Raven shook her head and buried her face in his back. The word she spoke next was muffled by his body and her lips tickled his skin.

"Stay…"

Light streamed in from a window nearby and bathed the couple. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, the changeling had decided. And so innocent, like a child but he knew she would hate being compared to one. Just then the padding of tiny feet came to his ears and his little daughter poked her five year old frame into the room.

"Daddy, are you coming?" Rem asked, her voice a lisp.

"I would but mommy won't let me go." Beast Boy told his daughter. Rem then hopped onto the bed and slipped in-between her parents. Raven's arms wrapped around her daughter as well as her husband.

"Mommy are you okay?" Raven opened her eyes and stared at the two most important people in her life.

"I'm fine but I really want you two to stay here with me. Rem can skip; it's only preschool after all."

"Alright." Rem then cuddled up to her mother and father and together the family slipped into their dreams. Raven opened her eyes one last time and wondered why she had been blessed with such a loving family. Rem and Beast Boy both started snoring then and Raven chuckled a little.

"I love you both so much." Raven whispered and hugged onto them tighter.


	101. Chapter 101

Aurora

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Raven of Alaska so enjoy. Sorry for the hiatus. Please R&R.

Loud sobs echoed from behind the door and Beast Boy tried once again to get his wife to open the door and let him in. But her cries were cutting off any attempt of his to calm her down. Finally he decided to try a more forceful method. The changeling turned into an amoeba and slipped through the crack in the door. Changing back to normal he walked to his wife, who was sitting on the bed, hands wrapped around herself.

"Raven…" Beast Boy then sat down beside her and was about to wrap his arms around her when she moved away from his grasp.

"You don't deserve to be married to a fat nag like me." She whispered, tears falling from her violet orbs. The changeling reached out again and wiped her tears away. Then he wrapped his arms around his wife and lowered his head until his lips were against her neck.

"Raven you're not fat and besides you're carrying our child so you have to gain some weight to support that tiny life within you. And even if you were fat I wouldn't care because I love everything about you." 

"You really mean that?" Raven asked.

"Of course Rae and I don't think you're a nag. You're the best wife ever, got that?" Raven reached out a pale hand and gently moved her husband off of her and smiled at him.

"Thank you Gar, I know I must be a handful right now." Raven said, hugging onto her husband. Beast Boy then noticed the stars that were just coming into view along with something else. Stretching seemingly forever across the horizon was a band of colors swirling together.

"Rae look it's the Northern Lights." Raven looked up now and her eyes widened at the beauty of the sight before her. In particular she noticed the green and violet threads of light connected to each other. The empath then looked down at her hand entwined in her husband's. She then placed his hand on her round stomach and the baby kicked.

"Look's like the baby likes the sight too." Raven said. Beast Boy nodded and kissed his wife on the lips. 


	102. Chapter 102

Content

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven was about ready to scream. Her day had not been a good one. Her 2 year old daughter had deleted the 100 page 2nd draft of her novel, she had been puked on three times by Rem, and she was out of her favorite tea. To further her bad mood, she had not had intimate relations with her husband for a week. Rem was crawling at her feet and looked up at her mother with violet eyes so much like Raven's own. She then started crying and the empath picked her up and rocked her until she calmed down. Just then the door opened and her husband entered the house.

"How was your day Raven?" Beast Boy asked, coming to sit beside his wife. Raven looked at her husband; his lips set in that boyish grin, and sighed.

"Not good; I got puked on, Rem somehow deleted my second draft, and I'm out of tea." Beast Boy kissed her on the cheek and took Rem from her. The child squirmed a little but didn't wake up.

"Why don't you go take a nice relaxing bath and take a nap?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Alright I think I will." Raven said. She then left to relax while Beast Boy took over the task of caring for their daughter. After an hour of bubbles, soap, and hot water Raven was laying in her bed, clad in a white robe and reading a book. Her husband then came in covered in baby vomit.

"I just put Rem to sleep and once I'm cleaned up well you know…" Beast Boy said, winking at his wife who merely rolled her eyes. She placed her book down and then undid her robe revealing her naked and still curvy form underneath. Beast Boy's nose started to bleed and he rushed into the bathroom, getting cleaned up as fast as he could.

"I'm two steps ahead of you as usual dear." Raven said in a smug tone. Beast Boy emerged a few minutes later also naked and Raven admired his abs along with the scars he still had on his body. He approached his wife and kissed her deep on the lips which Raven returned passionately. Breaking apart she smiled at him. "Now I would have to say that my day is going great." Beast Boy kissed her again but this time on the neck and Raven moaned in pleasure. Later that night as Beast Boy snored beside her Raven gently stroked his face.

"I love you so much Gar." Her husband then started mumbling.

"No…don't…rip…my boxers….grandma…" Raven stifled the urge to giggle and fell asleep a few moments later, arms wrapped around her husband tightly. 


	103. Chapter 103

Restless

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The beating of Beast Boy's heart was the only sound Raven heard in the still of night. She was snuggled up to him; her arms wrapped around him and head by his chest. Opening her eyes she smiled a little when she saw the dribble of drool hanging from his mouth. Her fiancé then opened his eyes and blinked them a few times.

"Rae is anything wrong?"

"No Beast Boy, I'm just very happy right now although I wonder what you would do if I died." At that Beast Boy's eyes widened and he hugged onto Raven tightly.

"Raven, why are you wondering about that?"

"I'm just wondering Gar. It's not like we're immortal and one day we're going to die so if I died before you what would you do?" Raven asked in a soft tone.

"I wouldn't find someone else if that's what you're thinking. I love you and as long as I exist you're the only one. I don't give my heart away to just anyone you know Rae?" 

"Give your heart away? That has got to be the sappiest thing you've ever said." Raven said rolling her eyes but she hugged him tighter and kissed him on the cheek.

"What about you? What would you do if I were to suddenly kick the bucket, go six feet under, or visit Davy Jones Locker?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Raven said, smirking at him. Beast Boy leaned in close to her neck then and started kissing her.

"Then…I'll…just have to…make you tell me." Beast Boy said in-between kisses.

"Fine if you were to die then I wouldn't be able to find someone else either. Now I'm getting restless Gar. And the only thing that will help me sleep is your skills in bed." Now it was the changeling's turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm getting married to a horny teenager." Beast Boy said. "I mean you don't like to snuggle nearly as much as I do and after that its sex, sex, sex." Raven whacked him over the head.

"You're one to talk animal boy. How you are able to keep those hormones under control I have no idea. And besides I've been repressed far too long."

"It's all about control Raven." Raven shut him up with a kiss on the lips. The changeling's hands moved downward and the two lovers lost themselves in a blur of hot, sweaty, pleasure.

In the afterglow of their love making Raven looked at her lover and he at her. Emerald met violet. Beast Boy saw only love in those violet orbs and he wanted to savor it. Raven found herself staring into a forest of green which radiated love and peace. A few moments passed as they stared at each other, as if each had just realized how much the other meant to them. 

Beast Boy was about to speak but Raven cut him off with a finger on the lips. She kissed him on the cheek then and snuggled up to him, sleep claming her a few moments later. The changeling followed after her, her heartbeat lulling him into repose. 


	104. Chapter 104

Little Rae Riding Hood

Little Rae Riding Hood

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley so enjoy. Please R&R.

"Mommy will you tell me a story?" Rem asked, her violet eyes pleading along with her voice. Raven smiled at her five year old little girl and nodded. Beast Boy was standing by the door, watching the interaction but then Rem noticed him. "You too daddy, I want both of you to tell it to me." Raven then closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were glowing with energy.

"Rae what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just watch Gar." 

Rem was staring wide eyed at the scene before her. What had once been her bedroom was now a sprawling forest. She was still in her bed but everything around her had changed. Birds sang in the afternoon sunlight and a cool breeze was blowing through her hair. Just then she saw someone walking along the forest path. It was her mother but what had happened to her? Raven's adult curves and body had been transformed into that of a child's and she was wearing a red hood.

"Mommy?" Rem asked. Raven nodded her now preadolescent head.

"Now how did Little Red Riding Hood go again Rem?" 

"Well you're walking to Grandma's house until you meet the wolf." Rem said, as Little Red Riding Hood was her favorite fairy tale. So Raven continued walking but no matter how far away she went Rem found that she went along with her, like she was watching a movie. Just then a growl rang out and her father stepped forward. He had a wolf tail, fur, pointed ears, a set of fangs, and big yellow eyes.

"Hello um Ra- I mean little girl, where are you off to?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm off to my grandmother's house with a basket full of goodies." Raven said, her voice high pitched and sounding just like a child's. Beast Boy stifled the urge to laugh but some chuckles escaped his lips. Raven glared up at her husband and the changeling took the hint.

"Well I happen to know a shortcut just up ahead. Make sure you go right instead of left and you'll end up at your grandmother's a few seconds later alright?" Raven nodded and then skipped off. Beast Boy then ran ahead to grandma's house, Raven's spell providing him the location. He barged in and quickly ate the grandmother in one huge gulp. Then he dressed in the grandmother's nightgown and hopped into bed, waiting for Raven.

Raven walked up to grandma's house and quickly entered, playing along with the story. She approached her disguised husband and smiled at him.

"Oh Grandma, what big eyes you have!" Raven exclaimed hating how high pitched her voice was due to the spell not to mention the childish urges she had to deal with. But brushing aside the urge to watch cartoons, she waited for her husband to play his part.

"All the better to see you with."

"And what big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear you with."

"And oh what big teeth you have!" Raven said.

"All the better to eat you with!" Beast Boy snarled and pounced on Raven but he was instantly whacked over the head and knocked unconscious. The forest and house dissolved around them and Beast Boy returned to normal. Rem clapped loudly and smiled at her parents.

"That was great! Thank you so much!" Rem then noticed her mother hadn't regained her adult figure back. She was still a tiny 7 year old girl although she had regained her violet cloak, now huge on her tiny frame. "Mommy why aren't you grown up again?"

"The reversal spell was a bit tougher to pull off than I thought so I'll have to wait a while before I can cast it again." Raven said. "And besides Rem it's past your bedtime now." 

"Okay I'll go to bed. Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy, love you." Raven and Beast Boy then bid goodnight to their daughter and left the room. Raven was getting tired following after her husband's long stride and tugged on his shirt.

"Gar slow down!" Beast Boy stopped and looked down at his wife. He then picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Is that better?" Beast Boy asked.

"No! Now put me down this instant." Raven said with all the authority she could muster. Beast Boy started chuckling.

"You sound just like Rem." Raven blushed furiously and squirmed around until her husband put her back on the ground. Raven then headed into their bedroom and turned on the TV. Bugs Bunny soon appeared and Raven got on the bed, eyes glued to the screen. "I thought cartoons rotted your brain Rae." Beast Boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up. I'm compelled to act like a child you big doodoo head." She then stuck her tongue out at her husband and Beast Boy sighed. Even as a child his wife was demanding. But the changeling lay down beside his wife who was soon fast asleep, thumb in her mouth. Beast Boy wondered if he should take a picture and use it to humiliate his wife when she was back to normal but decided against it. He loved living too much. 


	105. Chapter 105

Double Date

Double Date

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley once more so enjoy. Please R&R. And remember I'm always taking requests for future drabbles.

The sun was sinking in the west and Beast Boy had just started his newest videogame when a knock came at his door. Putting the controller down and walking towards the door he found his girlfriend on the other side. She was dressed in blue jeans with a long sleeved black shirt on. Raven gave Beast Boy a slight smile which he returned with a beaming grin.

"Beast Boy tonight's the night we're going on that double date with Star and Robin remember?"

"Oh yeah…so where are we going?" The changeling asked.

"The carnival and I do not want you to win anything for me, got that?"

"Now what would give you the idea that I would want to win anything for you?" Beast Boy countered, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. Raven just rolled her violet eyes and walked off, but Beast Boy knew she was laughing. He was the Laughter Inducing King after all.

* * *

"Oh Robin you must try some of this…candy of cotton!" Starfire exclaimed. Before the Boy Wonder could reply his alien girlfriend quickly shoved the sugary treat in his mouth. Starfire smiled widely and then ran off towards the next ride, dragging Robin after. Beast Boy and Raven followed after their friends, the empath hoping Starfire had chosen the merry go round instead of a rollercoaster.

A few minutes later Raven was helped off the roller coaster by her boyfriend but Raven barely noticed that she was on solid ground. Once the world stopped spinning and her stomach was done imitating an Olympic gymnast she found herself being dragged along by Starfire towards the huge Ferris wheel, Robin joining the two female Titans.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"He stayed behind, something about taking a break although I don't know how one can take something like that." Raven glanced behind her and saw the changeling sitting down at a table; his emerald eyes that she loved to lose herself in were cloudy. But before she could think about what was wrong with Beast Boy Raven was dragged to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

"_C'mon BB let's go on the Ferris wheel next!"_

_Her hair was golden and felt soft as silk as he sifted his hand through it. Her breath tickled his skin and she was mumbling in her sleep, but he could hear what she said thanks to his honed senses._

_"BB you'll…protect me...right?"_

_"I'll always protect you Terra."_

"Gar are you alright?" At his name the changeling turned around and stared up at Raven.

"Rae what are you doing here?"

"It's not like you to skip out on an amusement park ride. What's bothering you?"

"I shouldn't even be thinking about her but…this was the place where Terra and I had our last date." He paused as he remembered the feel of Terra's lips on his as she pressed towards him. "I'm sorry I'm not over her Rae." He then started sobbing. Raven instantly drew him close to her in a tight hug, one hand around his side and the other stroking his hair. The empath then started planting kisses where his tears had trickled down his face.

"I'm never going to be able to get all these. I'm never going to be able to get all these am I? What do you feel? Describe it that always helps me. My mother…my mother said 'What's the word that's burning in your chest?' Look at me…what is it?" Beast Boy gazed into her face.

"I would say that it's love. It's this love I have..." Raven gave him a small smile.

"Yeah it is. You've got so much of it in you. You have years of it just struggling to get out."

"This hurts so much." Beast Boy whispered.

"I know but I'm here for you Gar. I'll always be here for you…" She then kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy then yawned loudly and put his head on Raven's lap, snuggling close to her body. Her left arm was still wrapped around his side and she was stroking his face softly with her right hand. "I love you so much Gar."

"I…love you too Rae…" The changeling then drifted off to sleep, Raven staying awake and watching him slumber. And that was how the couple stayed when Robin and Starfire found them.


	106. Chapter 106

Morning Beauty

Morning Beauty

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven Logan is very beautiful. Garfield Logan was reminded of that every second from noon to midnight. The early morning hours however, are a different story. Oh her physical features are as flawless as ever but she acts rather odd for someone so intelligent. Beast Boy's theory is that since his wife is so intelligent most of the time, her brain has to have moments when it takes a break and that was in the morning.

The first thing Beast Boy was aware of upon waking was Raven's arms wrapped around his body in a tight hug. She then blearily opened her eyes and yawned loudly. Like most people, the changeling included, Raven had horrible bad breath in the mornings. Her problem was that she never realized it.

"Gar…you're so cute when you're confused." Raven said, kissing her husband on the cheek. The fumes from her mouth tickled Beast Boy's sensitive nose. Well tickled is too gentle a description. Violated would be a more apt term. But he could endure a lot and so the changeling returned the kiss. Raven then slid out of bed clad only in violet lace lingerie.

"Rae you should wear that more often." Beast Boy said. Raven didn't reply and her back was facing the changeling giving him a view of her round butt not that the changeling was complaining. He also spied the massive wedgie that Raven's panties had given her.

Raven reached out a pale, soft as silk hand, her fingers tracing daintily around her rear until she picked at her panties, removing said clothing from their anal prison. She turned around to her husband and smiled at him.

"When will you grow up Gar?" Raven said, placing the same hand that had rescued her panties on his cheek. She then slid in next to her husband once more and she snuggled close to his warmth.

"I love you so much Raven." Beast Boy said. Just then a noise reached the changeling's ears. It was a muffled sound but he knew what it was: his wife had farted under the sheets.

"Love you too Gar." Raven replied in a murmur. She then got out of bed once more and headed for the restroom. Beast Boy's eyes followed the sway of her hips and watched as she scratched an itch on her butt without the slightest regard. Once the shower was started the changeling started laughing, he couldn't help himself.

About half an hour later his wife returned, this time dressed in a white bathrobe. Beast Boy got up and went to shower. The hot water felt great against his skin and he basked in the warmth for a few minutes. Returning to the bed once his shower was done, he got in beside his wife who was reading a newspaper.

"So what's going on in the world?" Beast Boy asked.

"The usual: Death, Violence, and the local community murder." Raven said in her monotone. It was then that the changeling noticed something wrong with his wife. She was shifting about constantly and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong Rae?"

"I have an itch." Raven said, reaching a hand down and scratching her rear again furiously. Beast Boy started laughing and Raven glared at her husband. The changeling took the hint and shut up.

"Maybe you have a rash?" Beast Boy said.

"I don't think so…this is so embarrassing." Raven said.

"Well maybe I can lather your sore booty up babe." Beast Boy said, flashing his cocky grin. Raven's response was to hit him with the pillow.

"Get the aloe cream oil." Raven said. Beast Boy then rushed to the bathroom and opened up the cabinet where the lotion was located. Row after row of strange bottles met his eyes. Some had words he'd never even seen before on them. Not taking any chances he grabbed the first thing with the word aloe. Returning to his wife, who had removed her underwear, he was about to put some of the lotion on his hands when the bottle was covered by black energy.

"I'll be applying it honey." Raven said. Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"I'll just go brush my teeth then."

The changeling had just started swishing some mouth wash when he heard his wife scream.

"GAR!!" The changeling instantly ran out into the bedroom. His wife was standing there, her violet orbs locked onto his. Normally they radiated love and affection but not this time. These eyes bore into his with a look that could kill.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked with his mouth still full of mouth wash. She still looked the same to him so why was she so upset? Then he looked down. A black dog's tail about one foot in length was sticking straight out from above his wife's butt. The mouthwash came spraying out of Beast Boy's mouth. Silence followed after that.

"And that's not all I have." Raven said angrily. Beast Boy then noticed her legs. Normally they were as shaved as Raven could get them but not now. Now thick black hairs were visible on nearly every pore bringing to mind the hairy legs of a middle aged slob.

"How did lotion do that to you?" Beast Boy said.

"It wasn't a lotion. You grabbed one of my magical potions Aloe Canine. It turns whatever body part you put it on into a dog's."

"Don't blame me. I'm not the one who decided to keep potions next to the lotions." Beast Boy said. Raven sighed heavily.

"You're right and the worst part is I don't know how long the effects last."

"Well look on the bright side." Beast Boy said.

"And what's that?"

"Now you're going to find out." Raven rolled her eyes at the response but then reached down a hand to scratch her very hairy legs. The pitter patter of little feet came to the changeling's ears then and Rem bounded into the room, leaping onto her parent's bed.

"Good morning Mommy!" Rem then noticed her mother's new tail. "Mommy were you bad? Because remember in Pinocchio bad children get turned into donkeys!" Then she hugged onto her mother tightly and started crying. "I don't want you to be a donkey Mommy!" Raven hugged her daughter lightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not turning into a donkey Rem. I just have a dog's tail now because I accidentally put a potion on my butt." Rem got over her depressed state faster than the Flash could run and giggled at her mother's last word.

"Then do you want to play fetch?" Rem asked.

"No I really don't want to play…" But the empath was cut off by the look in her daughter's eyes. "Alright I'll play fetch but later today, alright?" Rem nodded and ran out of the bedroom, her mind already coming up with a bunch of ways to play fetch with her partially transformed mother. Beast Boy lay down beside his wife once more and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're a great mom Rae." Raven's tail then started wagging really fast back and forth. "Someone's happy…" Beast Boy said, grinning.

"I am not happy." Raven muttered. But her tail kept on wagging. Beast Boy chuckled and hugged his wife to him tightly. She returned the embrace and tried to ignore the terrible itching all over her legs and thighs.

"Hey Rae…" Beast Boy said after some time had passed.

"Yes?"

"Want your belly rubbed?" The changeling asked. A moment later a pair of panties hit him square in the face. Yes Raven Logan certainly was beautiful, even with hairy legs and a dog's tail.


	107. Chapter 107

What Dreams May Come

What Dreams May Come?

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. This is for Agent of the Divine One so enjoy. Sorry about the long hiatus. Guess where I got the dreams from.

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He was standing in front of a large cave beside a small river. A loud breathing sound came from the mouth of that cave and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Suddenly he sensed something coming out from the cave and saw his wife. But she had gone through a weird transformation.

Raven's hair grew wild down her back and she was tilting her neck in an odd way, as if she had a growth problem which given her now massive height, made sense. Beast Boy didn't even come up to her knee and she glared at the changeling.

"GO AWAY!" Even her voice had changed from the soft tones he was used to into a deep baritone.

"I can't. You see the townspeople got together and decided I would make a good sacrifice and it would be too embarrassing to go back now. What's your name?" The words flew from the changeling's mouth and he had no control over them at all.

"Raven…"

"Well if you're going to eat me, make it quick. I'm a little skinny but I do have some tender thighs I believe."

"I'm not going to eat you. I just want to find a town where I can live in peace, where people won't yell at me all the time." The giant empath stated.

"Well you're just like me. I'm a feeling like a big fish in a tiny pond. Maybe we should travel together." Raven looked pensive for a moment and nodded. "Great, my names Edward Bloom, it's a pleasure to meet you Raven."

* * *

Raven's violet eyes opened and she found herself standing underneath a green sky. She felt heavier and looked down. Her body was now heavily muscled and she felt bruises all over her body. Strange trees grew around her in scattered areas. She then saw her husband standing beside her, a smile on his face.

"You did it Raven, you really beat Freiza!" Just then Raven saw a figure standing just ahead of her. It was a human like creature with a severed tail and clad in what appeared to be purple and white armor of some kind. Looking closer, Raven saw that it was the thing's skin. The creature pointed a hand at her husband and he was lifted into the air.

"Stop it!" Raven yelled. The monster then started laughing; it's voice deep and almost demonic.

"Raven help me!" But before Raven could even move she watched as her husband's body blew up in a cloud of black smoke.

"Pop goes the weasel." Frieza remarked, smiling. Raven felt something inside her snap.

"Ah…huff…ah…I won't let you get away…with this!" Lightning crashed down near her and black clouds started forming over her head. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started breathing harder. "I…won't let you…" Her body thrashed back and her hair was suddenly golden for a moment and sticking up in a spiky pattern. It then turned back to violet. Then she screamed and a golden aura enveloped her, her hair turned gold and her eyes green. The aura increased in size and when it stopped she was breathing calmly. Freiza was shaking with fear.

"What…what are you?!"

"Your evil deeds are like a noose around your neck. You can destroy planets but you can never destroy what I am. I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer for all living things that call out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness, I am truth." The aura around her started shining and dancing like flames. "Ally to Good, nightmare to you!" She then found herself drawing her hands back, words coming from her mouth just like the last speech had.

"KA….ME…" As she spoke, her hands started glowing with a blue light, the light's origin being the center of her cupped hands. "HA ME….HAAA!" As she finished talking she thrust her hands towards the villain and a huge beam of energy flew out, enveloping the monster.

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she glanced over at her husband, who was watching her with a bemused look on his face.

"What is it?"

"You just yelled Kamehameha Rae, it was freaking hilarious!" Beast Boy remarked. Raven whacked him over the head and went back to sleep, hoping she had no other weird dreams.


	108. Chapter 108

Gift

Gift

AN: No, I'm not dead. Sorry for the long hiatus and I'll update more frequently now that it's summer. This is for Alex Laiho Guitar Hero so enjoy. Once again I own nothing in this story, including the song. Be warned this is a lemon.

Moonlight shone through the window of a particular bedroom window and revealed the wide eyed form of one Garfield Logan, former Teen Titan. The reason for his wide eyed stare was standing directly in the doorway. Raven had let down her hair and it cascaded down her back like a waterfall of violet. This did little to cover her naked form and her husband got a tantalizing view of her full breasts. The empath turned on a stereo and soon music started playing, the tune familiar to Beast Boy. She lip synched along with the song and this is what spilled from her immaculate lips:

"_Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door  
Last night a little angel came pumpin' on the floor_

Here the empath pushed her husband back onto the bed, his gaze still on her. Swaying her hips with every step, Raven lay on top of him, workingher way up his body, kissing every inch until she got to his face.

_She said, honey baby, you've got a license for love?  
And if it expires, pray help from above_

Because in the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more, more, more  
In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more, more, more, more

She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg  
But when you tired and lonely, she's there to be  
What set you free, and bought you to me, babe  
What set you free, I need you here by me

Because in the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more, more, more  
In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more, more, more

And he lives in his own heaven  
There to collects from 711  
Well, he's out all night to collect a fare  
Just as long, just as long it don't mess up his hair

I walked the walls for you, baby  
Ten thousand miles for you  
I dried your tears of pain  
A thousand times for (you)  
I'd sell my soul for you, baby  
For money to burn with you  
I'd give you all and have none, babe  
Justajustajustajustajusta have you here by me

Because in the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more, more, more  
In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell, more, more, more, more…"

Each time Raven sang the chorus she came down hard on her husband, nearly blasting the air from his lungs. With a primal growl the changeling started kissing her fiercely and pressing hard into her. Once they broke apart Beast Boy started trailing kisses from her neck to her stomach and kneaded her breasts.

Once both were spent Raven lay curled up next to her husband, arms wrapped possessively around his waist.

"Happy Birthday, Gar." Raven said, smiling.

"I feel bad. All I got you were concert tickets." Beast Boy remarked. Raven rolled her eyes but she snuggled closer to him.

"It doesn't matter. I have you and I couldn't ask for more." Raven said.

"Ditto Rae." Beast Boy replied. Before he could speak again she silenced him with her mouth, her tongue whispering sweet nothings to his gums.


	109. Chapter 109

Shivering

Shivering

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy shivered as he felt the cold air dance over his skin. He tried to pull his blanket over his body but then he realized he only had the tiniest scraps of the blanket. His wife had the rest. Yes Raven was a blanket hog and unfortunately she slept like the dead.

The changeling tried to get some more of the warm covers but his wife had a death grip on them. Sighing heavily, the changeling looked at his wife's slumbering form. The early morning twilight shone on her pale skin and Beast Boy again wondered why she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with him.

He was still cold though, so the changeling tried to snuggle up to Raven's back as best he could. The empath felt his cold arms encircle her waist and she rolled over, eyes blearily opening.

"Gar…is it time to get up?" She asked lethargically. Beast Boy reached out a hand and stroked her cheek gently.

"No, you can go back to sleep."

"Mmmm…" Raven murmured. She wrapped her arms around the changeling and hugged him to her tightly. Her skin was very warm and Beast Boy welcomed the sudden temperature change. Maybe it was alright if Raven hogged the blankets the changeling thought. Her skin was softer than any silk could be after all.

The morning light struck Beast Boy's face and he opened his eyes, blinking quickly. Raven had somehow managed to get up without his knowledge and was currently showering as he could hear the running water coming from the bathroom. Getting out of bed, Beast Boy quickly turned into a fly and flew through the tiniest of cracks in the bathroom door. But what his compounded eyes saw weren't his wife's naked form but rather a pair of panties flying towards his face. Returning to normal the changeling crashed to the floor.

Raven looked down at her husband's bewildered form and gave him a sly smirk.

"Gar if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." The empath said as she kissed her husband deep on the lips. As Beast Boy kissed Raven he was convinced that he had been blessed to have Raven as his wife. Needless to say the couple didn't get out of the bathroom until quite some time had passed.


	110. Chapter 110

Goal

Goal

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Sgt. Faust so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven didn't want to be here. Why should she when there were so many other interesting places to be in England? But it was decided that today her husband would get to choose the day's activities and he had wanted to go to a soccer game or football Raven wasn't quite sure what to call it. All she knew was that this would never happen again.

"Rae aren't you coming?" Her husband's question stopped Raven's train of thought and she looked at him, her eyes communicating how much she didn't want to be here. "C'mon Raven, it won't hurt you to go somewhere new." Beast Boy said, coming closer and wrapping an arm around her side. Raven mentally cursed the changeling and his innate sexiness that made her act on irrational impulses.

"Let's just get this over with, _darling_." Raven said, the last word emphasized in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. So together they entered the large stadium and immediately the roaring of the packed crowd reached their ears. Raven had hoped their seating would be somewhere relatively free from the real maniacal fans but no such luck. The couple was smack dab in the middle with bodies pressed tightly together. Various dialects of the English language came to their ears and some foreign ones as well.

"Oh Rae, there's Becks!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing an emerald index finger out towards the field. Raven could barely see the famous athlete but she saw his obvious skill as he smoothly passed by three defenders to score the first goal of the game. The crowd's volume seemed to increase and Raven had to mutter a silencing spell under her breath to cope. Now everything was silent except for her husband's voice and her own, but only to her.

Two hours had passed and the score was one to zero and Raven was bored. Watching paint dry would be more interesting than this game. Her husband's enthusiasm for the sport though, was cute as hell. She smiled when he started screaming at the ref for messing up and the way his mouth hung open in disbelief when the kickers somehow managed to scissor kick the ball in midair was adorable.

"Raven did you see that?!" Beast Boy asked, looking at his wife.

"I saw it." Raven said. Beast Boy then noticed that she was smiling and not because of what had just happened.

"Why are you smiling?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Because of you and your passion for this inane contest." Raven answered. She came closer to him then and whispered in his ear. "It's quite…arousing." Her breath tickled his ear and the changeling's cheeks grew flushed. Raven leaned in closer and was about to kiss him deep on the lips. But the moment was ruined when Beast Boy's eyes glanced at the field and saw another goal scored.

"GOOOALLLLLL!" Beast Boy yelled, raising both arms in the air. Raven rolled her eyes but got as close as she could to her husband. His arms came down and wrapped around her middle, his touch gentle. As she laid her head in the crook of his neck she realized that whatever she was doing, as long as she had Beast Boy with her, life would never be boring.


	111. Chapter 111

Anticipation

Anticipation

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, too nervous to sit still. His wife was sitting down, eyes occasionally glancing towards the doorway. There were a few wrinkles in Raven's face but other than that she looked the same as she had over 24 years ago when she had had Rem. Beast Boy was showing his age a bit more than his wife, going a little bald but he still possessed his boyish good looks.

"Gar calm down, worrying isn't going to help anyone." Raven said.

"But Rae…" Beast Boy started to say but then a nurse came out and smiled at them.

"You two can go in now." The nurse said. Beast Boy and Raven then walked into the sterile hospital room, Beast Boy's senses going haywire from the heady smell of the disinfectant. They then came to the right room and entered. Vash was holding Rem's hand and smiling at her. Rem herself looked drained but happy. She smiled when she saw her parents enter.

"Mom, Dad, this is your granddaughter, Shelly." Rem said. She then handed Shelly to Beast Boy and the changeling gently held her, supporting her head.

"Hi Shelly, I'm your grandpa." Beast Boy whispered. The little girl opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at her grandparents. Raven reached out a finger towards her granddaughter only to have it be grabbed by a tiny hand.

"She's adorable." Raven said. Beast Boy handed Shelly to Raven and watched as she smiled a beaming smile. Eventually though Raven gave Shelly back to her mother. Rem looked at her parents and saw that Beast Boy was crying.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Rem asked.

"It's just so overwhelming…." Beast Boy said. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Gar, I know." Raven said. "I just hope she can handle having us as grandparents."

"Hey what are you talking about? I'm the normal one out of the two of us." Beast Boy argued.

"You guys will never change, will you?" Rem asked, chuckling a little along with Vash. Shelly even garbled a little, the sound adorable to their ears.

"You'll be a great mother Rem." Beast Boy said.

"I learned from the best." Rem replied. Raven glanced down at her granddaughter and smiled. Life was perfect.


	112. Chapter 112

Camp

Camp

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And thanks to your support this story has over 60,000 hits! Thanks and remember I'm taking requests for future drabbles all the time.

Birds chirped merrily in the pine trees and sunlight lit up the forest. But to Raven the setting was anything but inviting. Beside her Rem and Beast Boy looked with wonder at the scenery. Both then started unpacking from the RV and brought out all manner of camping equipment.

"C'mon Mommy let's go get fire wood!" Rem said excitedly. Raven looked down at her 9 year old daughter and smiled.

"Okay, let's do that." Raven said, looking on as her husband started to set up the tent, his arms already tangled up. Rem gave a cheer and started marching ahead, Raven following after her.

"Watch this mommy!" Rem said. She then turned into a large purple grizzly bear and rubbed her back on a tree. Turning back to normal, she walked up to her mother. "That's how bears get rid of bugs and other stuff that's on the back of their fur."

"I didn't know that." Raven said. But Rem was already moving on, looking at all the various animals and plants, her eyes glinting in excitement. Although Raven would rather curl up with a good book than go camping, she had to admit her daughter's enthusiasm was infectious. In fact Raven was so caught up in watching her daughter that she failed to notice her surroundings. Her left foot caught on something and she fell on her back. Luckily she had landed on some plants so she wasn't injured.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Rem asked running back to her mother. Then she looked at the plants her mother had landed in. "Mommy you landed in poison ivy!" Just then Raven's back, legs, and butt started itching like crazy. The empath rolled around on her stomach but that only caused the itch to spread to her front. Rem meanwhile was moving around her mother, trying to help her to her feet. "Oh I know, rub against a tree like the bears do." Rem said.

Raven, too blinded by the annoying itch to care, did just that. The bark was rough as she rubbed against but it only brought a moment's respite from the itching. Running back to the campsite, she passed her husband who was still caught up in the tent.

"Rae, a little help here- but Raven just ignored him and ran into the RV where they had a tiny shower. Quickly removing her clothes Raven saw to her horror that she had ugly red marks trailing down her skin, almost like a rash. Raven then jumped in the shower and started the hot water, hoping this would work.

Rem ran into the campsite a few minutes later with some berries in her hands. Beast Boy looked at his daughter with a pleading look but she also ignored him and ran in the RV. The changeling sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Is anyone going to help me set up the tent?" Beast Boy asked. Receiving no response from the RV he went back to work on his impossible task. Inside the RV Raven was cursing the day she had agreed to go camping while Rem was mixing the berries she had found into a lather she could give to her mother.

"Isn't camping fun mommy?" Rem asked. Raven responded with an annoyed grunt and started scratching her body once more.


	113. Chapter 113

Nerdy

Nerdy

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven knew that starting a relationship with Beast Boy would change her life but she had no idea how her emotions would be affected. Happy was delirious, her normal hyper state shifting into overdrive every moment Beast Boy and Raven were together. Bravery admired the lengths the changeling would go to ensure Raven's safety. Rude loved Beast Boy's pranks and Raven had to use every ounce of her willpower to stop from joining in on some of the better thought out ones. Anger mellowed out although her temper tended to flare when Beast Boy was dumber than usual. Knowledge seemed to become tongue-tied when the changeling kissed Raven and Wisdom seemed not as intelligent. Timid even asked Raven to french her new lover once.

Of course Love was ecstatic and her realm in Raven's mind was filled with pictures of Beast Boy. She had her own diary where she wrote all the romantic things she wanted Raven to do for Beast Boy. Raven also found herself experiencing Jealousy's wrath when the changeling said a videogame character was hot. Lust made Raven's body very aroused when she slept beside Beast Boy and the first time they were intimate together Raven relinquished all control to the emotion. But over the last few days Raven felt another emotion in the back of her mind. Going to her room, the empath opened the doorway and was soon standing in her head.

Walking past the giggling Happy Raven soon found herself in a large room and furiously typing at a computer was a version of herself clad in a blue robe. A pocket protector complete with several pens revealed itself when the emotion turned around in it's chair and Raven saw it's face. Several red blotches covered the emotion's cheeks and when she smiled at Raven she saw braces.

"Salutations oh mighty one!" The emotion said, giving Raven a handshake.

"What are you supposed to be?" Raven asked. The emotion giggled and the sound reminded Raven of Steve Urkel.

"I'm Nerdy and you should really play some more videogames."

"How did you get here?" Raven asked.

"Well when Gar's going on about all that awesome stuff like Star Trek, videogames, and Lord of the Rings did you think that could just go in your ear and out the other?" Raven rubbed her temples and hoped her boyfriend would never know about this new side of her. Just then a timer went off and the emotion's eyes turned towards the TV. Waving Raven away, Nerdy's gaze became glued to the screen.

"Sorry but there's a Gundam marathon on and I have to watch it. Live long and prosper." Nerdy said, flashing the Vulcan greeting. Returning to her room in Titan's Tower, Raven sat down on her bed and was about to start reading her newest book when she heard knocking on her door.

"Rae, it's Beast Boy and I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the arcade with me?" At the word arcade Raven found herself wondering how many combos she could pull off in Soul Calibur 2 and felt herself compelled to play Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Opening her door, she gave her boyfriend a wide smile.

"Sure, I'll go but don't come crying to me when I beat you at Street Fighter." Beast Boy's eyes went wide at that but he followed after Raven, his hand grabbing onto hers.

"You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me Rae." Beast Boy said. Raven blushed heavily but kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"I feel the same Gar." Raven whispered, moving closer to her lover and hoping she would be able to keep her new emotion hidden from him.


	114. Chapter 114

In My Head

In My Head

AN: I own nothing in this story including the song. Please R&R and remember to send me any requests you might have for future chapters

Beast Boy was rolling around in his sleep something that Raven had gotten used to in her three years of marriage to the changeling. Normally her husband muttered nonsense, one time saying that the Pillsbury doughboy had told him to stuff corn down people's cats but not this time. Her lover was singing and something that she found herself compelled to listen to.

"_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!"

The words seeped into Raven's brain and she found herself humming the lyrics long after her husband had finished singing them. Sighing lightly the empath then went to sleep.

Soft sunlight broke through the clouds and woke Beast Boy up. His wife was still asleep which wasn't unusual and she seemed to be moving her body to the sound of a song. Bed dancing at it's best, or worst, Beast Boy couldn't decide which.

"Rae…" the changeling whispered. At her name Raven's eyes blearily opened and she hugged onto her husband. She was whispering some lyrics to a song Beast Boy knew well.

"We'll be rocking 'til the sun comes down. I believe in a thing called love, ooooooh!"

"Raven are you alright?" Raven's singing suddenly stopped and she seemed to be more fully awake.

"I have that stupid song stuck in my head Gar and it's all your fault." Raven muttered, humming the tune.

"What do you believe in?" Beast Boy asked a devious smirk on his face.

"A thing called love, oooooh!" Raven sang, seemingly involuntarily and she blushed.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll sing something else to get that song out of your head." Raven groaned but secretly didn't mind cuddling next to her husband. There was no place else she would rather be, kissing him every minute, every hour, every day, Raven thought. She even thought in the lyrics. Raven wondered if magic hadn't been involved somehow but her thoughts quickly vanished when Beast Boy kissed her deep on the lips.


	115. Chapter 115

Change

Change

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley so enjoy. Please R&R and thanks to you guys I have over 450 reviews! Thanks a lot!

The incessant knocking at her bedroom door made Raven extremely annoyed. Opening her door quickly she glared at the green skinned teen responsible.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to spend some time with you Raven, is that alright?"

"Beast Boy I like to be left alone, once you understand that the better off we'll all be." Raven said in her monotone.

"So is that a no?" Raven's response was to shut her door. "Shutting me out again, eh? See you around Raven, if you'll let me." The changeling said before walking off to his room, ears drooping.

A week went by and Raven hadn't been bothered by the changeling one little bit. Every time she came into the room he would merely smile at her and leave to go do something else. But something was bugging Raven. Currently she was reading a fascinating book, had her favorite cup of tea, and everything felt peaceful, she shouldn't feel uneasy but still the feeling persisted.

"Why am I feeling this?" Raven wondered aloud. Deciding to ignore the feeling, she continued reading until a voice broke into her thoughts.

_Coward…_ The voice was soft as silk and seemed mournful about something. Raven focused her energy but she couldn't detect any enemy or strange magic. So what was this voice? Glancing out the window Raven saw Beast Boy walking towards the park, a pair of roses in his hand.

_Follow him…_ The voice said. Raven stood up and teleported to a few yards behind the changeling, casting a spell to blind her presence to him. Following him for several minutes she saw that Beast Boy was headed to a cemetery. Stone crosses and marble headstones dominated the graveyard but the marker the changeling stopped at was that of a crying angel. Beast Boy knelt down and laid both roses on the statue. Then he started speaking.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile. I'm doing fine and protecting people, it's quite a rewarding life. But there's this girl…" Here Raven got closer, hiding behind a headstone a few feet away. "She's beautiful but she treats me like I'm the biggest jerk on the planet. Sure sometimes I bug her to hang out with me but she acts like I'm asking her to kill herself or something." He sighed here and rubbed his temples. And what he said next nearly made Raven blow her cover. "I love her but she doesn't feel the same and that hurts. What am I supposed to do about that?" Here Beast Boy sat on the ground and hugged his knees tightly.

_Comfort him…_ The voice spoke in Raven's mind. Moving from her hiding place Raven walked behind Beast Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said. He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"R-Rae what are you doing here?"

"I followed you to see where you were going. I didn't know your parents were buried here."

"They're not; I just pay my respects here as they don't have a grave." At his words a few tears rolled down his face. Raven reached out a finger and gently brushed them away.

"Beast Boy I'm sorry I treat you so bad. Even though you drive me up the wall sometimes you're also very caring. I'd…like to get to know you better." Raven said. Even though she had been the one to find the changeling on the streets Raven still barely knew anything about him.

"Are you saying you want to start a relationship with me?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded and lowered her head. The changeling stood up and lifted her chin until she was looking into his emerald eyes. He moved his face closer and his lips met hers. The kiss was amazing and once they broke apart Raven pressed forward to savor the taste once again. After this second kiss Beast Boy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Raven…"

"Beast Boy…" The changeling suddenly placed a finger on her lips.

"Call me Gar."

"Alright, Gar. Will you kiss me again?" Raven asked.

"As you wish Rae." Beast Boy replied, lips covering hers once more.


	116. Chapter 116

Naming

Naming

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy had just gotten out of the shower and was drying himself off with a towel when he saw his wife glaring at him, arms crossed over her belly. She was currently six months pregnant and Beast Boy loved every month that passed.

"What's wrong Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"We need to decide on our child's name right now." Raven said in her monotone.

"How about Crow if it's a boy and Elly if it's a girl?" Beast Boy said.

"No and that Crow joke was stupid." Raven replied. "Alphonse is a nice name for a boy and I like Elizabeth if we have a girl." Beast Boy rolled his eyes at Raven's choices.

"Rae do you want our child to be picked on, I mean Alphonse? That's a name from a hundred years ago. How about this, let's ask the baby." Here Beast Boy lay on the bed beside Raven and placed his ear to her belly.

"Gar what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"Hello little one, we're trying to decide your name and we're having a tough time. What do you think about Rem?" Here Raven felt movement in her stomach and Beast Boy smiled. "I think the baby like's it."

"It could just be indigestion." Raven muttered. "And what kind of name is Rem anyway?"

"It's got a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I suppose it does. Alright, we'll call our baby Rem no matter the gender but I get to pick the middle name, got that?" Beast Boy nodded and Raven smiled when he kissed her belly. Her stomach then rumbled. "Gar could be a dear and get me some food, I'm starving."

"What would you like to eat?" Beast Boy asked.

"Something sugary, salty, and deep fried." Raven responded. At the look on her husband's face she pointed to her belly. "Rem's making me eat it." Raven said, pouting a little. Beast Boy chuckled and kissed Raven's belly again.

"Well I can't let you two starve now can I? I'll whip you up something real good." Beast Boy said. When he had left the room, Raven put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Rem…I can't wait until you're born." Raven said, smiling widely.


	117. Chapter 117

One Wild Night

One Wild Night

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by Alex Laiho Guitar Hero so enjoy. Please R&R.

Ah Las Vegas, the city of sin. Raven had been the one to suggest the city to Beast Boy when they were deciding where to go for the vacation. Currently she was sitting at a bar stool beside her husband, one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Y'know honey HIC I think you're the sexiest URP piece of ass here!" Raven said, speech slurring. The empath had obviously consumed copious amounts of alcohol while her husband had only one glass.

"Rae, you're crocked aren't you?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm no-…I'm not drunk silly billy. Watch I can count to ten: one, two, three, twelve, bumblebee, ten!" Here Raven stood up and tried to walk towards the dance floor but her legs gave out. Beast Boy caught her in his arms and led her out of the bar.

"C'mon Rae, let's go back to the hotel." Raven was struggling against Beast Boy a little but she was too intoxicated to really break free.

"Garry let's stay pretty please with sugar on top?" Raven whined. "I'll give you a kiss." Raven's lips then met his. Unfortunately she also burped in his mouth and Beast Boy quickly broke apart.

"Sorry Rae, not right now, let's just head back to the hotel." As they walked the couple passed a few scantily clad women. One of them winked at Beast Boy, her blue eyes promising pleasure and her flaming red hair blazing in the darkness.

"Hey baby why don't we have a good time?" The woman asked. Beast Boy ignored her but Raven winked back at the woman.

"I would hot stuff but HIC my dummy of a husband is HIC taking me back to the hotel. What's your name?" Raven asked, smiling widely.

"Candy." The woman said. Raven smirked at this and glanced up and down the woman's body, licking her lips.

"Of course you are." Raven said in what she thought was a seductive purr. But then she was led on by Beast Boy. "I was just about to make out with her baby, why do you have to HIC be so serious all the damn time?!" Raven yelled. She then spotted the hotel. "Hey that's our hotel!"

"Yes it is Raven." Beast Boy continued leading his wife but Raven wouldn't budge.

"I wanna piggy back ride Garry!" Raven said leaping onto Beast Boy's back. "C'mon, go faster!" Beast Boy went as fast as he could and Raven cheered. Finally they made it to their room and Raven jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down. "This is fun!" Raven exclaimed. Just then her face turned green and Beast Boy tried to cover himself but it was too late. Vomit splattered all over the bed along with the changeling. Raven started laughing her head off as soon as she saw her husband.

"You look like a….like a…." But then the empath laid on the bed, energy spent. Loud snores emanated from her mouth and Beast Boy sighed heavily. Next time, he was choosing where the two went for a vacation.

Raven awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. What happened last night? Her husband stirred beside her and Raven wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly.

"Isn't Las Vegas fun Gar? We should definitely go out drinking again." The response she got was a tired moan.


	118. Chapter 118

Matching

Matching

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy looked around at the various Ravens in colored robes. He was currently in Nevermore having been taken there by his wife. Raven was standing beside her husband and cleared her throat, the sound drowning out her emotions gossip.

"Now that I have your attention I would like- but then the emotions spotted Beast Boy.

"GAR!" They all screamed as one. Rushing towards the changeling with hearts in their eyes, they almost reached him when a black wall of energy flashed into life before them.

"Control yourselves!" Raven said, noticing how even Timid was drooling and licking her lips at the sight of her husband. Yes he was sexy and now that she thought about it they hadn't been intimate in about thirty hours and twenty minutes. Shaking these lust filled thoughts out of her mind, Raven continued talking. "Now since you are always complaining about not having enough Beast Boy time I've decided to give you something that might help." Here she closed her eyes and a black aura surrounded her husband.

The changeling felt like he was breaking into ten different pieces and closed his eyes. Once the feeling had faded Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw ten copies of himself. All had different colored robes much like Raven's emotions.

"Each of you will have their own Beast Boy." Raven said. She motioned for them to step forward and all her emotions did so. Anger stomped towards a scowling red cloaked Beast Boy and glared at him.

"Dick…" She said. The Beast Boy smirked.

"Bitch…" Then they started kissing roughly, nails scratching so hard against their bare skin that they drew blood.

Happy was currently laughing while a pink clad changeling tickled her senseless.

"Okay Uncle I give!" Once he had stopped she tackled him and started blowing raspberries on his stomach.

Wisdom and Knowledge both stared at their respective Beast Boys.

"What's the meaning of life?" They both asked.

"Forty two." The two changelings responded.

"That's right…and very sexy." Wisdom said.

"I concur…" Knowledge said, removing her glasses and moving closer to her Beast Boy.

Timid was shaking when one Beast Boy strutted up to her, flashing her a seductive smirk.

"Hey baby, fancy a shag?" He said in a snide British accent. Timid's face turned red when she realized the emotion was only wearing a thong.

"Hey big boy, why don't you come over here, if you get my meaning?" Lust purred at the thong wearing changeling. The emotion turned his gaze to the scantily clad female and smirked.

"Why of course beautiful." Lust summoned a bed and together the two sex crazed emotions went at it. Timid turned away and it was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"A-a-are you Timid?" A quiet voice asked. Turning around Timid saw a mopey looking Beast Boy who was blushing fiercely.

"Yes I am…"

"I think you're…really p-pretty." Timid smiled at the emotion and held his hand.

Meanwhile Bravery was sparring with a muscled Beast Boy and was surprised that he was an equal match for her.

"You're really good." Bravery said.

"So are you, say do you want to go kick some monster butt?"

"Of course." Bravery said

Nerdy was debating with a acne ridden, glasses wearing Beast Boy, their nasally voices rising in volume.

"KIRK!" Nerdy shouted.

"PICARD!" The emotion replied.

"KIRK!"

"Alright, let's just agree they're both great captains. Way better than Janeway was in episode 34 of Voyager." Nerdy nodded in agreement and smiled.

Love kissed a Beast Boy chastely on the lips and melted into his arms.

"I wish I could stay here forever." Love murmured.

"You can, because I'll never leave you Love." The changeling whispered in her ear. Love sighed in contentment and hugged her Beast Boy tightly.

Two loud belches rang out. Rude wiped her lips in satisfaction as she put down her two liter gallon of root beer. Beside her a rather fat version of Beast Boy showed her his belly.

"Now that's a gut Rude." Rude's response was to undo the button on her jeans. A massive beer belly broke free and Rude burped once more.

"It feels a lot better when I let it all hang out." Rude said, scratching her butt carelessly.

"You wanna watch TV?" Her Beast Boy asked.

"Nah, let's just sleep on the couch." Rude said, closing her eyes. Loud snores soon blasted from her mouth followed closely by those of her Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and back at his various emotions meeting Raven's.

"I didn't know you had a Nerdy emotion Rae." Beast Boy said, smirking at his wife. Raven blushed fiercely.

"I'll let you two meet privately sometime. It'll give me a moment's rest from your constant geeky rants."

"Leave the humor for me Rae, I'm actually funny." Beast Boy said.

"In a million years…" Raven replied as she teleported them out of her mind, a small smile on her lips.


	119. Chapter 119

Honeymoon

Honeymoon

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley so enjoy. Please R&R.

The door to the honeymoon suite was flung open by Beast Boy and he entered the room carrying his wife bridal style, fitting since they had been married a few hours before. The changeling was panting as he had to walk up several flights of stairs.

"Here's your bed my lady." Beast Boy said. When Raven didn't respond he looked down at her. She was sleeping! The reception must have taken a lot out of her. So instead of removing his wife's dress and pleasuring her, Beast Boy instead lay her down in bed and soon drifted off into slumber.

Raven opened her eyes, blinking fiercely at the bright sun that came through the window. She was still dressed in her wedding gown. Looking beside her she saw her husband snoring away. Getting up, the empath went to the restroom and got in the shower, her wedding gown falling to the floor.

The running water felt like heaven on her naked skin and after basking in it's warmth for a good thirty minutes Raven emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around her lithe body. Seeing her husband still asleep, Raven rolled her eyes. A tiny speck of black energy gently shook the changeling and he sat up, eyes blinking.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Beast Boy murmured. Then he saw his wife in front of him, steam still rising from her body thanks to the shower. Raven then let the towel drop and Beast Boy nearly had a nose bleed.

"Whoops, looks like I accidentally dropped my towel." Raven said with a knowing smirk. Bending over, she gave her husband a prime view of her butt.

"Rae stop teasing me." Beast Boy said a hint of lust in his voice. Raven then sauntered up to him, hips wiggling seductively. Once she was closer she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deep on the lips. Once they broke apart she gave him a wide smile.

"I'm not teasing Gar." Raven whispered.

After several hours enjoying each other's "company" the newlyweds were watching the birds fly by outside.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Raven asked.

"Well we could go to the beach…" Beast Boy said.

"Yes but sand and sex don't mix." Raven said.

"We don't have to have sex all the time you know?" Beast Boy said. Raven looked thoughtful for a moment and then started trailing kisses along her husband's body.

"Then why don't we stay in our room and love each other." Raven suggested.

"Love each other? Okay but we might not leave the room for a while." Raven gave him a beaming smile and lowered her lips to his ear.

"That's just perfect…" Raven whispered before kissing her husband once more.


	120. Chapter 120

Shortcomings

Shortcomings

AN: I own nothing in this story. We're at one hundred and twenty chapters! Thanks as usual you guys and remember most of these drabbles are unconnected to each other while others are but on the whole they're seperate. And if you have any requests send them to me. Please R&R.

Beast Boy sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Gar, what's wrong?" A soft voice asked. Arms wrapped around his middle as his girlfriend snuggled up to him.

"I'm too short." Beast Boy said. Raven chuckled a little and turned him around to face her. He only came up a little above her shoulders.

"You're not short Gar, you're the perfect size." Here she pulled him close and his head fit perfectly in the crook of her neck. His breath sent shivers down her spine and she continued to hold him for some time.

"You're so wonderful Rae." Beast Boy said, trailing kisses along her neck. Raven blushed at the compliment but turned her boyfriend around once more, making him face the mirror.

"Do you want to know what I see?" Raven whispered in Beast Boy's ear.

"What Rae?" Raven started kissing him along his collarbone while she spoke.

"I see…someone who is loyal…caring…amazing…and very hot." Raven said, adding a seductive tone to her voice at this last word. Beast Boy gave her a wide smile then and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Raven, for everything." Here Beast Boy lifted Raven up into the air and started spinning around. "You're the best!" Despite herself Raven gave a shriek as she was lifted up and even laughed a little.

"Gar put me down!"

"Okay, but one more thing Raven."

"What?" Raven asked. Beast Boy lowered her until their faces where inches apart.

"I love you." Once her feet were firmly on the ground she grabbed Beast Boy and pushed him on the bed. Landing on top of him she began to kiss him fiercely on the lips, fingers sifting roughly through his hair. Breaking apart she had the most content smile Beast Boy had ever seen.

"I love you too Gar." Raven said and then she laid her head in the crook of his neck, eyes closing. They really were a perfect match, the changeling thought to himself while he held his lover.


	121. Chapter 121

Debate

Debate

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for titanfan45 so enjoy. Please R&R.

Picture if you will a husband and wife arguing over what vehicle to get. Not that difficult but things change when said husband and wife are former heroes. Yes the time had come for the changeling and his empath lover to decide what car to purchase and as usual he couldn't get Raven to agree with him.

"Rae c'mon a moped is totally the right choice." Beast Boy said. Raven crossed her arms over her slight bulge and glared.

"Gar a moped isn't even a car. Now let's just get a four door Ford or something cheap like that, okay?" But Beast Boy shook his head.

"Raven if I use a moped we don't have to worry about other cars because we can just drive on the sidewalk." Raven sighed heavily. She would have to bring out the big guns.

"Gar if we don't get a reliable, cheap car I'm not going to have sex with you for the rest of your natural born life." Beast Boy started laughing at that.

"Rae we both know you can't survive without my skillful touch." Raven stared at him and smirked.

"I'll manage." Beast Boy stopped laughing when he saw the glint in his wife's eyes.

"Okay let's find a cheap four door hmm?" Raven chuckled at his quick turnaround but she rewarded him with a kiss. After they had decided on a black Ford Taurus she whispered in his ear.

"And just for the record, I wouldn't be able to last a week without your particular brand of loving."

"I knew it!" Beast Boy said triumphantly. Then he realized he'd been tricked. "Hey, no fair Rae!" Raven just smirked once more and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"All's fair in love and vehicle debates honey." Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her rear tightly. Picking her up, he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I'll show you fair Rae." Beast Boy said in a seductive tone that made Raven's body tingle.

She'd have to use the no sex threat more often, the empath thought to herself. She'd win an argument and get her husband in the mood. A perfect no lose situation.


	122. Chapter 122

Please Don't Cry

Please Don't Cry

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Rem had stayed in her room since they had left the hospital refusing to speak to anyone. Her best friend was dead and she was to blame.

* * *

_"Rem wait up!" Tomoe Muto called to her friend. Rem waited until her friend was caught up with her and smiled._

_"Oh alright. Hey how are you and Akira doing?" Rem asked, laughing as she saw Tomoe blush fiercely._

_"We're doing fine." Tomoe replied in her soft tone. The two were crossing the street when a semi truck suddenly appeared, horn honking. Rem froze her body and mind a jumbled mix but she soon found herself pushed out of the way, landing hard on the ground. Once she regained her wits she looked around and saw a long trail of blood. The semi had stopped then and Rem shakily got to her feet, looking for her friend._

_She found her several yards away. Her left arm was hanging on by the barest scrap of skin and her legs were twisted into horrifying shapes. Tomoe's blood had pooled underneath her still form, the vermillion liquid glinting in the sun. Rem then felt something wet on her face and brushed it. Her palm came away covered in blood._

_"Someone call an ambulance!" Rem yelled. A bystander quickly dialed 911 while Rem approached the mangled form of her best friend. Tomoe's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Rem._

_"You're…alright…" Tomoe said her voice shaky. _

_"Don't talk!" Rem yelled. She started to look for a way to stanch the bleeding but there was so much blood. Tomoe weakly raised her right hand and brushed Rem's tears away._

_"Please…don't cry…" She managed to smile then and soon her breathing ceased. Rem saw a few tears forming at the corners of Tomoe's eyes._

_"Tomoe…" Eventually the ambulance arrived and the paramedics put both girls in an ambulance. After arriving at the hospital Tomoe was rushed to the ER while Rem was looked at by a nurse. "How is she?!" Rem asked in hysterics._

_"We don't know yet." The nurse said, trying to soothe Rem down._

_Half an hour later a doctor approached Rem and laid a hand on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry but we couldn't save her…the damage was too great." When Rem didn't respond the doctor continued. "We've already contacted her parents and yours, they'll be here shortly." The doctor then left and Rem was left with the nurse. A sphere of black energy suddenly appeared in the room and Raven and Beast Boy stepped out of it._

_"Are you alright Rem?" Raven asked. Rem didn't respond. She merely walked out of the room. She then saw a gurney with a pale figure laying on it. She rushed forward and held her best friend's cold body to her chest, crying heavily. A pair of arms gently pulled her away but she still held onto Tomoe, not wanting to let go. Raven then pulled harder and her daughter collapsed into her arms, sobs wracking her body. _

A knock came at her bedroom door then, breaking Rem out of her memories.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Rem please let me in." Her father said.

"Just leave me alone!" Finally her father slipped through a crack in her door and hugged onto her tightly. Rem broke down again and her father stroked her hair gently. "It's all my fault…if only I hadn't…"

"Rem don't blame yourself. It doesn't do any good to do that."

"Even with my powers I stood there and did nothing! Why did that have to happen to her daddy, why… here Rem started crying fiercely once more and all the changeling could do was hold her tightly.

"You'll have to live for her Rem. That's the best thing you can do, alright?" Beast Boy said after some time had passed. Rem remembered when Tomoe's parents had seen her at the hospital. They hadn't blamed her for anything, they were just glad she was safe, even amongst their own grief they were worried about her. Another pair of arms hugged onto Rem from behind gently. Raven didn't say anything and neither did Beast Boy. Both just held onto their daughter while she cried once more. Rem had two lives to live now: her own and that of Tomoe's. And she was going to make every moment count, Rem thought to herself. But now was a time for grief, healing would come later.


	123. Chapter 123

Accused

Accused

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Heroine of the Valley so enjoy. Please R&R.

Beast Boy had just taken a bite out of his tofu when he saw his wife walk over to him. Her body language showed her anger and she glared at her husband.

"Is something wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked after he had swallowed his tofu.

"I found fur all over my favorite books."

"It wasn't me." Raven arched one elegant eyebrow upward at that. "C'mon Raven do you honestly think I would do something like that."

"Gar tell me the truth." Raven said calmly.

"I am!"

"Okay here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to go up to your room and rip out all the pages of your comics." She started to go up the stairs.

"Rae I honestly didn't do it!" Beast Boy pleaded. Raven ignored him and continued going up the stairs. When she entered Beast Boy's room her eyes went wide.

"Gar get up here!" The changeling was there in an instant and his jaw dropped. A purple kitten was sitting on top of Beast Boy's comic collection. The kitten seemed to shift and soon both parents were looking at their 6 year old daughter, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy, daddy look what I can do!" Rem then turned into a dog and back to normal. Beast Boy fainted but luckily his wife caught him. Rem looked at her father with a concerned expression on her face. "Is he okay Mommy?"

"He'll be fine…Rem how did you learn to do that?"

"Well a few days ago I just thought about a doggie and then I became one! It was fun!" Rem then ran off to go play in her room while Raven shook her husband to wake him up.

"Rae…was I dreaming or did Rem just become an animal?"

"No that was real. Look's like we know now what powers she has." Raven said.

"And you owe me an apology." Beast Boy remarked.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." Raven said.

"You're forgiven but that wasn't the kind of apology I was thinking about."

"What do you want then?" Raven asked.

"You; naked on our bed where I can proceed to love you up." Raven rolled her eyes at her husband's perverted request but leaned in close to his ear.

"You better expect to not be able to walk tomorrow when I'm done with you." She whispered, placing a hand on his toned chest. Beast Boy couldn't wait for the night to fall.


	124. Chapter 124

Deserve

Deserve

AN: I own nothing in this story. Sorry about the long hiatus guys but MGS4 came out and I was occupied with that for a while among other things. Please R&R.

"Rae…" Her husband's voice made Raven open her eyes.

"Mmmmm…" Raven responded.

"Why do you love about me?"

"Your eyes…" Raven said.

"Raven I'm being serious here."

"Okay then I would have to say it's your butt, it's very lovely." Raven continued with a smirk on her face. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"First it's my eyes, now it's my butt, what's next?" Raven reached out a hand and placed it on his chest, fingers tracing patterns in his skin.

"Your ears of course." Raven remarked, still smirking.

"So it's just superficial?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven sighed and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Gar I love you for who you are. I love your jokes even though they're not funny, I love your enthusiasm for your geeky hobbies, and I love when you sing in the shower. I love everything about you, understand?" Her husband nodded and she smiled. "No more doubts…" Raven continued, stroking his cheek softly. Beast Boy kissed her on the lips chastely and once he broke apart he was smiling back at her.

"I like it when you're geeky too Rae." Raven gave her husband a glare at that.

"I am not geeky Garfield." She said in her most serious tone. Beast Boy cleared his throat and when he spoke it sounded exactly like Raven.

"Honey we have to go to the bookstore. David Gemmel's newest book is out and I have to have it." After he was finished Raven's face was a tad redder than normal and she glanced at the blanket.

"Alright I guess I have my…obsessions. And I didn't know you could change your vocal chords too."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises love." Beast Boy said in Jack Sparrow's snarky voice. Raven rolled her eyes but kissed him on the cheek before falling asleep once more, her arms wrapped securely around her husband's chest.

"I love you so much Rae." Beast Boy whispered a few minutes later. The response he got was a murmur and a tight hug.


	125. Chapter 125

Purring

Noise

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

There were many things that Raven loved about her newfound relationship with Beast Boy but out of all of them she would have to put cuddling at the top of the list. The way his lanky arms wrapped around her made her feel so safe and loved; which explained why she was currently resting on her bed with her boyfriend, his arms around her with her head snuggled into his chest.

"Rae…what do you want to do tonight?" The changeling whispered.

"Just this…I want to stay like this forever." Raven replied back. Silence hung between the two after that and Raven pressed closer to Beast Boy. A soft sound reached Raven's ear then and she smiled softly.

"Purring now Gar?"

"Raven that wasn't me." Beast Boy then hugged Raven gently.

"_Mmmmrrrrrrr_…" Raven's eyes went wide as she realized she was responsible for the noise.

"That's so cute Rae!" Beast Boy commented and Raven buried her face even deeper into Beast Boy's skin, face beet red. "I have amazing sensual skills don't I Rae? I mean to make you make a sound like that I've got to be pretty- but whatever Beast Boy was going to say next was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his.

Once he was freed, he saw Raven smirking at him.

"Aw that's so cute Gar. I mean to make you have that adorable look on your face I must be pretty freaking amazing huh?" Raven commented. Beast Boy by now had gotten over his dazed look and kissed Raven forcefully on the mouth. Once they were apart once more he leaned his lips down to her ear.

"You've been very bad Rae…" The changeling whispered in a low tone of voice. Raven felt a shiver run up her spine and she involuntarily made that noise once more. Beast Boy gave her a wicked smile before closing his mouth on hers once again.

A few hours later as Raven looked at Beast Boy's sleeping form she changed her favorite's list. Lovemaking was definitely number one from here on in, the empath thought to herself with a smile on her lips.


	126. Chapter 126

Negotiations

Negotiations

AN: I own nothing in this story. And thanks to you guys I have 500 reviews for this! Thanks a bunch! This drabble was requested by Raven'sWinterRaine so enjoy. Please R&R.

Kitten thrashed around and screamed with all her might as the police led her away but the only damage that caused was minor annoyance to the officers. Robin was talking with the detective and Starfire was helping as best she could. Raven smirked as she saw the alien girl's hand lightly touch Robin's. Walking up to the DJ, the empath placed some money in front of him.

"I'll give you ten dollars if you announce Robin and Starfire as the King and Queen of the dance." The DJ looked at the money and raised an eyebrow.

"How about fifteen?"

"Eleven…" Raven shot back.

"Twelve…"

"Thirteen and I won't go any higher." Seeing that the empath was serious the DJ nodded and pocketed the money. Raven gave a small smile when she heard the announcement and watched as Starfire led Robin out to the dance floor a few moments later.

"That was really nice Rae." The empath turned around and glared at the boy who had addressed her.

"Beast Boy don't call me that." Raven muttered. She had to admit he really wasn't a boy anymore. Tight abs covered his stomach and the rest of his body was very lithe. Amid her thoughts she didn't notice the changeling move around beside her. His lips moved near her ear and he whispered.

"Would you be my queen?" Raven wanted to send him screaming to the Phantom Zone but instead she found her flesh tingling. Raven slowly turned around to face Beast Boy until she realized she had to look up. When had he gotten taller than her? "Earth to Raven, are you there?" The empath glared at him then.

"Beast Boy you know very well I can't show my emotions and what you're doing now is… but his lips met hers then and she found her excuses dying as soon as they were born in her head. Breaking apart, her face turned even redder.

"You haven't answered my question Rae…" Beast Boy whispered. Raven reached out a hand toward his cheek and stroked it gently.

"I'll be your queen Beast Boy if you'll be my king." Raven replied. Beast Boy bowed low then and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

"Very well my queen, will you honor me with a dance?" The next thing Beast Boy knew he found himself flung in the water. Raven's retreating form appeared as well.

"I don't dance Beast Boy." The changeling quickly got out and followed after her with a wide grin on his face.

"Don't worry Raven, I'll teach you!"

"That'll be the day…" Raven muttered but she smiled slightly as he chased after her.


	127. Chapter 127

Giggle

Giggle

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Her husband's laugher woke Raven up. How could it not with her head snuggled up to his chest? Opening her eyes, the empath glanced over at her husband. He was laughing once again and she raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"I'm not going to tell you Rae, you'll have to figure it out for yourself." Beast Boy answered. Knowing her husband's juvenile sense of humor Raven sniffed one of her armpits. No rank smell assaulted her senses so she knew that couldn't be the problem. This caused Beast Boy to giggle uncontrollably and Raven rolled her eyes.

"I can get you to tell me Gar." Raven whispered in a seductive tone, fingers tracing over his skin.

"Sorry Rae, not this time. Besides you're not especially attractive in the morning." A wave of black energy washed over Beast Boy and he suddenly found himself sitting on a glacier next to a penguin. Of course since he was clad only in his boxers the changeling's skin started to turn blue. A few moments later Beast Boy was back in his bed, black energy dissipating around him. Raven put her hands on her hips or at least she tried to. Her pregnant stomach made that rather difficult.

"You're not getting any for the rest of this child's life if you don't tell me right now what was so funny." Raven said in a near growl.

"Your hair is sticking up." Beast Boy replied. Raven looked behind her into the mirror beside the doorway and saw her violet locks pointing every which way. A quick spell fixed that problem and Raven turned back to her husband.

"See if you weren't so stubborn and answered me right away you wouldn't be freezing right now." Beast Boy then sneezed loudly and Raven sighed. "But I guess I'll nurse you back to health. Can't have our child asking why she doesn't have a father after all." She continued before summoning a few blankets which quickly wrapped around her husband.

"Thanks Rae…so are my sex privileges restored?" At the question Raven turned around and gave Beast Boy a tantalizing view of her panty clad backside. Raven then walked towards her husband and was about to kiss him when her lips moved to his right ear instead.

"Are you crazy? You're really sick, now just relax and eat some of this wonderful tofu chicken noodle soup, okay?" Raven said in a sickly sweet tone. Thanks to the blankets Beast Boy couldn't even move his arms and so he allowed his wife to feed him the soup.

"I love you Rae, even though you're pretty crazy sometimes." Beast Boy then shut his mouth tightly but Raven only smiled. Mood swings were unpredictable things and Beast Boy hoped she wouldn't explode with rage soon.

"I love you too honey." She then whispered in his ear again. "But expect to be punished for that remark when you're all better, okay sweetie pie?" Raven said in that sugary sweet tone again. Beast Boy shuddered as he wondered what punishment he would be receiving. The last time she had "punished" him he couldn't walk right for a week.


	128. Chapter 128

Proof

In Public

AN: I own nothing in this story including the songs. Sorry for the long hiatus once again. Please R&R.

Raven looked across the table at her fiancé. Although they had been together for years now she still didn't like showing her affection for him in public, at least not in a major way. And she knew how much he wished it was otherwise, but because he was inherently selfless he wouldn't raise the issue. Sighing a little, Raven looked at the empty stage where earlier a band had played.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing; just wondering what I should get for dinner." She then picked up the menu in front of her and perused its contents. Later on, while Beast Boy had left to use the restroom, Raven sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do?" She mumbled to herself.

_I know Rae-Rae! BB loves teddy bears so just dress up like one! _Happy shouted in her mind.

_That's not going to help anything Happy. _Bravery commented. _What you need to do is just walk right up to him and make out right here, right now. Face your fears head on._

_I have an idea…_ Knowledge piped up. The other emotions stopped arguing and listened intently to what the bookish emotion had to say.

"That sounds like it could work." Raven whispered. Sure it would be embarrassing but it would prove to her boyfriend that she wasn't so shy anymore about public affection.

As Beast Boy made his way back to his table he noticed Raven was gone. Sitting down, he was about to call the waiter over when the lights dimmed and a spotlight focused on the stage near Beast Boy's table. He then heard Raven's voice.

"This is dedicated to Gar Logan, my fiancé." Beast Boy's eyes went wide when she walked onto the stage. She had changed her outfit from a simple white dress to a black strapless one that hugged her body nicely and making one notice her curves. Her shoulder length hair was moving with her body to the tune that the band started playing and she shook her body in enticing motions. A pair of long black gloves completed her image and Beast Boy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then she started to sing.

"_When they had the earthquake in San Francisco_

_Back in nineteen-six_

_They said that Mother Nature_

_Was up to her old tricks_

_That's the story that went around_

_But here's the real low-down_

_Put the blame on Mame, boys_

_Put the blame on Mame_

_One night she started to shim and shake_

_That brought on the Frisco quake_

_So you can put the blame on Mame, boys_

_Put the blame on Mame…_

Her voice rose and lowered with the music and she danced like a dervish, violet locks following her every movement. She spun around and then back again, winking at Beast Boy who had now gotten over his shock and was cheering her on. Walking off the stage slowly, she approached Beast Boy at his table and ran a hand down his arm, continuing to sing.

"_They once had a shootin' up in the Klondike_

_When they got Dan McGrew_

_Folks were putting the blame on_

_The lady known as Lou_

_That's the story that went around_

_But here's the real low-down_

_Put the blame on Mame, boys_

_Put the blame on Mame_

_Mame did a dance called the hoochy-coo_

_That's the thing that slew McGrew_

_So you can put the blame on Mame, boys_

_Put the blame on Mame!!"_

As she finished her lips met Beast Boy's and she leapt into his arms, nearly straddling him. The crowd cheered and cries of encore could be heard. Raven blushed once she broke apart from the kiss and buried her face in Beast Boy's chest.

"I'm never doing that again Gar." Raven murmured. Beast Boy laughed and kissed her on the lips. Once they broke apart once more, Beast Boy smiled at her and carried her out of the restaurant.

"So Raven, are you up for dessert?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked up at him and gave her fiancée a devious smirk.

"I still have some room." Raven replied. All the embarrassment had been worth it for the expression on his face the empath thought to herself as they made their way to the car.


	129. Chapter 129

Jealousy

Rain

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven looked up from her book at the sound coming from her boyfriend. Beast Boy was looking out the window and up towards the gray sky.

"I'm bored…"

"Really, I had no idea." Raven said in her monotone.

"Well I wanted to take you to the park today." Beast Boy replied.

"Then I'm glad it's raining. Remember last time we went?" Beast Boy chuckled as he came and sat beside Raven.

"Yeah, good thing we brought napkins or else your shoes might still be covered in dog poop." Raven glared at him then and Beast Boy's laughter ceased. "So what are we going to do now?" Beast Boy asked a few moments later. In response Raven leaned into his shoulder. Her arms then wrapped around his body and pulled him to her. Pale fingers twirled through his hair softly, curling the green locks around and around before releasing them to join the rest of it on his scalp.

"I love you…" Raven said, moving her head to his chest.

"Say that again…" Beast Boy requested. Raven smiled a little and looked up at him.

"I love you…" Raven didn't know how much time passed while she was cuddling with Beast Boy but she didn't care. Let the world have its dreams, its tragedies; right now all she wanted was a warm body, lithe arms, and green skin.

"Isn't this better than the park Gar?" Raven asked. A loud snore was what she got in response. Making a note to bring this up later with him, Raven snuggled into his chest and listened to his heart beat until she fell asleep once more.


	130. Chapter 130

The Green Eyed Monster

Anyone

AN: I own nothing in this story. This drabble was suggested by Wolvmbm, sorry if I changed it around a little. And thanks to all you readers for your continued support!

Raven was not jealous, not one little bit. And besides to be jealous over a fictional character was foolish, Raven chided to herself. Still when Beast Boy raved on and on about how hot a videogame character was or how beautiful an anime female appeared Raven felt angry. But then there were those moments when he would look at her and all that anger would disappear replaced by contentment. Still she felt like she needed to give him a test. She gave a small smile as she thought up her plan.

Beast Boy had just finished his newest videogame and was about to go to sleep when two hands suddenly wrapped around his eyes.

"Gar, come to my room, I have a gift for you." Raven whispered in one of his pointed ears. Beast Boy could only mumble. Once her hands were gone from his eyes Beast Boy turned around and walked to his girlfriend's room. As usual it was dark but Raven had placed some candle around her bed and the shadows were dancing in the flickering light.

"Rae, where are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just lay on the bed Gar." Raven answered but her voice was different, softer than her usual tone. Once Beast Boy was on the bed Raven stepped into the flickering candle light, naked. The changeling's jaw dropped. Raven's violet hair was now a dark brown. It cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her skin was like ivory. Her body was lithe and as she stepped towards her lover she had all the grace of a dancer. Her bust had increased dramatically and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Raven had become Tifa Lockhart.

"Raven…why are you doing this?" Beast Boy managed to say once he found his voice.

"What's wrong Gar, don't you find me attractive?" Raven asked, cocking her face to the side and giving him a wink. Raven had reached the bed and lowered herself slowly towards Beast Boy. "Perhaps you'd like me better…" Raven started to say, her body transforming. Her breasts grew smaller until they were a bit tinier than normal and her skin turned pale, like porcelain. The brown eyes gazing lovingly at Beast Boy became red and her long brown hair shifted into an almost boyish haircut. The color of her hair changed as well, from brown to blue. "Like this, hmm?" Raven asked in Rei Ayanami's almost emotionless tone. A pale hand reached out towards Beast Boy's left cheek and stroked it gently.

"No…it's not that Rae, why are you…" But Raven cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Shh, don't talk, just relax." Raven said softly. She turned Beast Boy around and started rubbing his shoulders. As she massaged Beast Boy felt her fingers increase in pressure and turned his head around. Raven's skin was now a shade healthier and her blue hair had become black, the tresses bundled together in the ox horn style. Her thighs increased in size until it looked like she could kick a hole through steel with her legs. Raven lifted Beast Boy's chin up and the changeling found himself staring at Chun Li. Raven turned him around, done with his massage, and started sifting her fingers through his hair.

"You really need a haircut." She remarked, smiling at him. She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and placed her head on his chest. "I'll be anyone you want me to Gar." Raven said, hair growing out and framing the side of her face. Her eyes were wider now and she looked up at Beast Boy, her tone like innocence given a voice. Her body shrank a little and her skin turned pale once more. Beast Boy looked down at Raven, now looking like Melfina from Outlaw Star and shook his head.

"Rae you shouldn't have to do…" But Raven pressed harder against him and he fell onto his back. She moved up his body and stared down at him when their faces met. Her eyes were now blue and her hair became longer. Blonde tresses now covered her body and Beast Boy's body stiffened as he looked up at Raven, now looking like Terra.

"Anyone Gar, if you'll love me…" Raven whispered, her eyes blinking back tears. Beast Boy hugged her tightly to him then and whispered in her ear.

"I just want you to be yourself Rachel." Raven's eyes went wide at that. He had never called her by her name before. Her form shifted back to normal then and she looked down at him.

"Alright, but you can't complain about anything I do from here on in, got that?" Raven asked, smirking a little at him. Beast Boy chuckled and nodded. Raven hugged him once more and soon fell asleep, knowing that she had worried over nothing.


	131. Chapter 131

Touch

Soft

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And remember I'm always taking requests so if you have some just let me know.

Raven opened her eyes and blinked a little, taking in her surroundings. She was currently sleeping with her boyfriend in her room. He was snuggled up to her as close as could be and his head was nestled in her neck. One arm was draped around her shoulder but she couldn't feel the other just yet. Suddenly Raven felt something on her right butt cheek.

"Oh, soft…" Beast Boy murmured in his sleep. His left arm moved a little and Raven felt his fingers grope her butt. "I'll have a number 4 meal please Mr. President, thanks…" Beast Boy mumbled. Raven rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. In her head she conversed with her emotions.

_Raven please tell him to stop, it's so embarrassing! Timid said as forcefully as she could._

_Fart on his hand, that'll wake him up. Rude cut in, chuckling._

_Why don't you return the favor? Lust remarked._

_His hand tickles Rae-Rae! Happy said, laughing._

_That little punk will pay! Rage roared._

_It's not exactly romantic, but it's still adorable. Love said, sighing._

_All the wisdom in the world can't help you now Raven. Wisdom said._

_And you know it does feel nice. Knowledge commented._

_This is just like an episode of Ranma! Nerdy wheezed._

_I have to admire his courage. Bravery said._

Raven pondered for a few more moments before making her decision.

Beast Boy was dreaming. He was lying on a cloud and squeezing the largest bean bag chair in the world. It was so soft! Suddenly he felt some light on his eyelids and woke up. He still felt something soft. He then gave a tentative squeeze. Then he met Raven's eyes and realized what he was squeezing. His hand instantly withdrew itself and his cheeks turned red.

"Rae I'm sorry! Please don't send me to another dimension! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me, okay?" Raven looked at her boyfriend and inwardly laughed at his pleading. He was cute when he did that.

"Gar, it's alright." Beast Boy continued pleading for a few moments before he processed what she had said.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smirked and placed his hand on her butt.

"I mean that I kind of liked it. But don't think I'll be up for this every morning, okay?" Beast Boy nodded and Raven kissed him on the lips. Once they broke apart Beast Boy had a goofy smile on his face.

"That was amazing...and your butt is really big and soft." Raven's eyes narrowed at that comment.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She asked. Beast Boy gulped and knew that the next words out of his mouth could either save him or damn him to an eternity of celibacy.

"Um I like big butts and I cannot lie?" Beast Boy said sheepishly. Raven blinked and shook her head.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." She said several moments later.

"Just go with it Rae, my big booty sex kitten." A few seconds later Beast Boy was falling towards the ocean outside Titan's Tower.

Raven looked at her reflection and turned around, checking out her rear end.

"Shake that healthy butt Rae!" Raven turned around and saw her boyfriend in the doorway, water dripping from his shivering body.

"Do you want to go for another swim?" She asked.

"It would be totally worth it. Rae you've got to understand, I like the extra junk in your trunk." Raven looked at her rear again and then back at Beast Boy.

"You really do?"

"Yep and now I have to take a hot shower unless you're sending me swimming again."

"No, that's enough for now but call me a sex kitten again and you'll pay, trust me." Beast Boy nodded and then rushed to the shower. Raven took another look at her reflection and wiggled her hips a little.

"Baby got back…" Raven whispered, chuckling softly.


	132. Chapter 132

Tempted

Images

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven blinked from the steam rising from the shower. Her boyfriend of two months was currently humming an inane jingle from some commercial and had his eyes closed, not noticing Raven. And so she got a chance to see him fully nude for the first time. His body was lithe and muscular with scars crisscrossing here and there on both his back and his front. The water clung to his frame and Raven found herself licking her lips. Quickly shutting the bathroom door, she went to her room and started meditating, trying to get her focus back. But she still had images of soap suds clinging to green skin rushing through her head.

About three hours later Raven left her room and headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She saw Beast Boy there, spraying some whipped cream on a sundae. She watched as his lips took in the treat and her mind whirled.

_She saw his naked body in a tub of whip cream, cherries placed on his chest. Raven slid into the tub and started kissing his body, slurping up the whipped cream._

"Raven, are you alright?" Raven blinked a little at Beast Boy's question, the fantasy dissolving from her mind.

"Um, I'm fine…" Beast Boy smiled and held up a spoon with a dollop of whipped cream on it.

"Want some dessert?" Raven bolted out of the room and Beast Boy shook his head in confusion. "What did I say?"

Raven was now inside Nevermore and glaring at Lust. The scarlet clad emotion didn't look at all nervous.

"What are you making me think?" Raven asked.

"I'm not doing anything Raven. It's all you. Trust me my fantasies about Beast Boy are a lot better than just him covered in whipped cream."

"Then why am I having these weird fantasies?"

"Well you have suppressed yourself for all of your life. This is the result of all that suppression." Knowledge said.

"So how do I get rid of it?" Knowledge shrugged her shoulders and Raven left Nevermore, grumbling to herself. A knock then came at her door and she answered it to be met with Beast Boy's concerned gaze.

"Rae are you alright?"

Raven stared into his intense green eyes and started fantasizing again.

_She was lying by a pool, her body drying off from her recent swim. Beast Boy was cleaning the pool. His body was heavily muscled and she stared appreciatively._

_"Pool boy, I think you missed a spot." Raven said, pointing to her still wet body. He approached her and gave her a smirk._

_"Well then I'll have to be very thorough cleaning it, won't I?" He lowered his lips to her chest and then-_

"Rae, hello anyone home?" Beast Boy's voice snapped Raven out of her fantasy. Her eyes seemed to change before the changeling's gaze. They gleamed when they looked at him and suddenly her lips were on his and she nearly threw him onto her bed.

"I…saw you…in the shower…and I...can't get you out of my head…" Raven said in-between kisses. Instead of slowly removing Beast Boy's clothes Raven just teleported them off of him, doing the same to herself moments later.

"Don't you think we're going too fast?" Beast Boy asked. But Raven was too busy running her hands down his chest to care about his words.

"Gar, shut up. I don't need your mouth for what I'm about to do to you." Beast Boy gulped at that but didn't resist.

Later, as Raven lay in Beast Boy's arms she looked at him and smiled. No fantasies had come to her and she closed her eyes.

_She was dressed in a tight pair of Daisy Dukes along with a tight T shirt. Her hair was hanging in two pigtails on either side of her head._

_"Hey Ravey Sue, you are mighty pretty." A voice said from behind her. Raven whirled around and saw Beast Boy dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans. His muscles were well defined and she blushed._

_"Thanks Gar, you're a darlin'." She then ran up to him and leapt into his arms, lips and tongues crashing together until-_

Raven's eyes shot open and she sighed heavily.

"Che sera, sera…." Raven murmured before cuddling up to Beast Boy's warm body once more.


	133. Chapter 133

Tale

Tale

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by Alman626 so enjoy! Please R&R.

The midday sun shone on the world and Raven sighed in contentment. Suddenly she heard something rushing towards her and some tiny sobs. A tiny form collided with Raven's chest then and slim arms hugged her tightly. Raven looked down at the little girl hugging onto her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shelly, what's wrong?" Her granddaughter looked up at her with watery brown eyes and held up one pale finger which had a tiny cut on it.

"I have an owie Grandma Rae Rae."

"You do? Well let me kiss it and make it better, okay?" Shelly nodded and her shoulder length blonde hair bobbed up and down with the motion. Raven kissed the wounded digit and Shelly sniffled some more. "Does it feel any better?"

"It still hurts…" Shelly said.

"Then let me tell you a story." Shelly's sniffling ceased at that and she smiled.

"What's it about?" Raven ran a hand through her now white hair and thought for a moment.

"A girl going on an adventure." Raven then placed Shelly on her lap and then started her tale.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl who was very sad all the time. Her mommy was gone and her daddy was mean to her. One day as she was staring out the window a tornado swallowed her up and sent her away to another world."

"This world had many people in it and lots of strange creatures. Eventually the girl found four new friends: a tin man, a princess, a talking bird, and a clown. They decided to help the girl find her hearts desire and she agreed to help them find what each was looking for. But in order to do that they had to banish the Wicked Witch of The Earth. So they traveled far and wide until they came to a dark forest where flying monkeys attacked them."

"Flying monkeys?!" Shelly interrupted. Raven nodded and Shelly giggled.

"The clown ended up saving the girl from one of the monkeys but then the witch appeared and put a spell on the clown, making him fall in love with the witch. This made the girl very angry."

"Did the clown ever get saved?" Shelly asked.

"Yes he did. The girl was able to throw some water on the Wicked Witch and she turned to stone. The clown returned to normal and the girl, caught up in the moment, kissed the clown. Then she realized that he was what she had been looking for this entire time and he felt the same about her. The other friends also got their deepest desires; the bird was revealed to be a prince under a curse and once he was free he married the princess while the tin man had wanted a heart which he found he had always had. And they all lived happily ever after…"

As Raven finished her story she saw that Shelly was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Chuckling to herself, Raven stroked her granddaughter's hair and wondered when her clown would get back with Rem and Vash.


	134. Chapter 134

Butterflies

Butterflies

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Azumanga Daioh inspired this chapter.

"Mommy, Mommy, look at the butterflies!" Rem shouted from her perch on her father's shoulders, a tiny finger pointing towards the various butterflies floating through the air.

"I see them honey," Raven said with a small smile at her daughter's energy. The family was currently walking through the park. Rem then demanded to be let down and Beast Boy complied, the little girl running off to smell the flowers. Raven moved closer to her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist, gently hugging him.

"She's so adorable…" Raven murmured. Beast Boy nodded his head and both parents watched their daughter before Rem came running back up to them.

"Mommy you havta come with me!" Rem said, taking her mother's hand in her own. Rem then led Raven away towards the flowers and picked some up, handing them to her mother. Raven took a tentative sniff and soon inhaled deeper, the scent heavenly.

"Achoi!"

Raven turned towards the source of the noise and saw her daughter's scrunched up nose as she let loose another sneeze. Raven came up to her daughter and picked her up.

"Rem what happened?"

"I-Achoi-sniffed a-Achoi-flower and now my nose feels-Achoi-funny." Rem said, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. Raven patted her daughter's back and looked down at her.

"Don't worry, we'll go home and heal you, alright?" Rem nodded and hugged onto her mother tightly. Raven was about to turn around and return to her husband when Rem gave a violent sneeze that made the empath take a few steps back. Instead of more flat grass Raven had stumbled upon a hill and all of a sudden she found herself rolling down it.

Beast Boy rushed towards his wife and daughter but couldn't reach them as they went over the edge. Turning into a cheetah, he raced past them and returned to normal, trying to stop their rapid descent. As their bodies crashed into him, Beast Boy blacked out.

The first thing Raven heard upon regaining consciousness was her daughter's laughter. Raven also felt something wet all over her body. Opening her eyes she soon discovered that she was covered in mud from head to toe.

"Mommy you're all dirty." Rem said, her sneezes apparently gone.

"She is, isn't she Rem?" Beast Boy cut in, his body equally covered in mud. Raven glared at her husband and soon mud was flung at him by waves of black energy. Beast Boy responded by throwing some mud back as best he could but Raven only blocked it with a shield. Rem then started crying and husband and wife both turned towards their daughter. When they were as close as possible to Rem the child poured handfuls of mud onto her parent's heads.

"I got you!" She shouted in glee. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and then both started tickling Rem relentlessly. Raven had to admit, going to the park was fun sometimes.


	135. Chapter 135

Et Voila

Et Voila

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was inspired by a Keanu Reeves interview I saw a couple days ago. Please R&R.

Beast Boy stared at the interviewer, trying hard to come up with an answer to his question.

"What is Raven like? Well she's a beautiful woman and giving and uh…I don't know. She has a nice, nice…such a wonderful energy about her and life. And wherever she goes she just gives and wants things to be…springtime. You know in the press she has to fight this image as the damsel in distress…" But whatever the changeling was going to say next was cut off by Raven leaping into his lap, hands wrapping tightly around his body, lips searing his skin as they made contact with his neck. "Excuse us for a moment." Beast Boy told the reporter, breaking apart from Raven. She was dressed in a white blouse and black pants and Raven gave her lover a dazzling smile.

"Nice blouse…" Raven grinned and looked down at her clothes.

"You think?"

"Yes…"

"Very cool, huh?" Raven remarked, the content grin still on her face. "How are ya?"

"I'm pretty well."

"Okay…" Raven said, running off. Beast Boy turned back to the reporter and gave a sheepish grin.

"That's what she's like."

Raven's eyes shot open and saw the sleeping form of her husband beside her in bed, his breathing slow and even.

"Gar…" The changeling's eyes opened at his name and Raven snuggled up to him.

"What is it Rae?"

"Am I like the spring?"

"What?"

"Well I had this dream where you said I was like the spring so I want to know what you think." Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and hugged onto Raven, one hand reaching down to stroke her rounded stomach.

"Yeah you are, in some ways." Raven smiled at the answer and kissed him on the lips.

"Good…" Then she went back to sleep. Beast Boy shook his head and marveled again at how much pregnancy had changed his wife. But soon he fell back asleep, hand still on Raven's stomach.


	136. Chapter 136

The Face

The Face

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Thanks to you guys I now have over 600 reviews! Thanks a lot and remember to keep those requests coming!

"Gar, please…" Raven pleaded. Beast Boy shook his head. Raven then moved closer to him on their bed and stared trailing kisses along his jaw line, her lips pressing more intently with each one.

"As nice as your lips are Rae, I still have to say no." Raven immediately stopped her kissing and crossed her arms.

"Then you aren't getting any from me for a week." Beast Boy twitched at that but didn't respond. Raven then started crying, large crocodile tears falling from her eyes. "I can't believe…my own husband….won't do this for me…"

"The answer hasn't changed Rae," Beast Boy said. Raven stopped crying immediately and pondered for a few moments before she came up with the perfect idea. Cupping his face in her hands Raven whispered a spell under her breath and met Beast Boy's gaze.

"You can't resist this face Gar…" Raven whispered. Her normally violet eyes were now a deep chocolate brown. In fact her eyes looked just like those of an anime character and her lips were set in an adorable pout. Beast Boy's defenses failed him.

"Alright Rae, I'll do it but please don't use that face again…it's too cute." Raven hugged him tightly, well as tightly as she could with her stomach getting in the way.

"Thanks puddin', you're the best!" Beast Boy shuddered when she said his newest nickname and wondered why his wife's pregnancy made her talk like Harley Quinn. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom dressed in a hot pink Easter Bunny costume. Raven squealed in delight and clapped her hands.

"You're so adorable Gar-Gar!" Raven shouted.

"How many nicknames do you have for me anyway?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at her fingers then and started listing them off.

"Well there's Garry, Gar-Gar, Mr. Pink Supervisor, Puddin', Sexy, baby, honey, darling, Gar, Turkey, Dopey, and lastly Mr. Bunny."

"You just made up that last one." Beast Boy accused.

"Um-hum, but isn't it the best?" Beast Boy sighed heavily and Raven pouted again.

"Don't be like that Mr. Bunny…" Pregnancy was making Raven crazier than The Joker, Beast Boy was sure of it. But before he could think anymore Raven started kissing him and his thoughts grew sluggish.


	137. Chapter 137

Ink

Ink

AN: I own nothing in this story. This chapter was requested by Raven'sWinterRaine so enjoy! Please R&R.

Beast Boy was ecstatic. Here he was at the beach, cuddling with his girlfriend and the weather was just perfect. Okay, maybe he wasn't cuddling with Raven but her hand was entwined with his and they were close to each other.

"Gar, do you want anything to drink from the snack bar?" Raven asked, causing the changeling's train of thought to derail.

"Um…if they have some Cherry Freezee could you get some?" Raven nodded and left to get the refreshments. Watching her walk away, the changeling's gaze naturally settled on her shapely backside. Raven was clad in a red two piece that revealed every curve she possessed and one she knew Beast Boy loved. But there was something above her lower back that seemed odd. It looked like ink or something. Turning his gaze away from Raven's retreating form, he focused instead on the blue sky and the gulls wheeling through the air.

Raven returned about fifteen minutes later and sat back down beside her boyfriend. Taking a sip of her drink, she then noticed the expression on Beast Boy's face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well I noticed you had some kind of mark above the bottom of your suit." Beast Boy said with a sheepish grin.

"It's nothing Gar."

"But it looked like a tattoo or something Rae."

"Well it's not." Raven shot back quickly.

"Someone's getting defensive."

"No I'm not."

"Okay you're not but can you just tell me or are you shy?"

"Shut up!" Raven grumbled, quickly gulping down her drink.

"Why won't you tell me what it is Rae?" Raven tried to dissuade him again but something else came out instead.

"BURP!!" Her face instantly turned red and Beast Boy chuckled a little.

"That's what happens when you chug a soda down quickly." Raven glared at him and looked away. Beast Boy sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneading the knots he found there. Raven's body stiffened but quickly relaxed.

"That feels so good…" Raven murmured and Beast Boy smiled.

"What can I say I have magic fingers." Raven rolled her eyes but let him continue his massage.

"Alright it is a tattoo."

"What's it of?"

"I'll show you later."

"Later" came a few hours after the massage while Beast Boy was packing up the towels. Raven drew him away and cast a spell of invisibility over the area they were standing in. She then turned around and pulled down her bikini bottoms. Beast Boy's eyes widened. Just above Raven's backside was a very accurate portrait of himself, smiling widely.

"That's so sweet Rae…" Beast Boy said, smiling at her.

"Don't think I did it just for looks. It also lets me know where you are at all times and if you're in trouble."

"That's kind of….excessive don't you think?" Raven blushed a little at that but shook her head.

"I…really think we can stay together for the rest of our lives Gar." Beast Boy was stunned.

"Rae I feel the same way too, that's why I got a tattoo also." He then unzipped his uniform and Raven saw an image of herself with a content smile. "I had it done on my heart cause that's where you are all the time."

"That's…" Raven started to say. Beast Boy got closer, smiling widely.

"Yeah?"

"That's the…"

"Yeah, what is it?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

"That's the sappiest thing you've ever said." Raven announced, smirking at his crestfallen expression. But a few moments later she hugged onto him tightly and kissed him deep on the lips. Once they broke apart she leaned in close to his ear.

"You're in my heart as well." Raven whispered, her breath tickling Beast Boy's sensitive ears. Beast Boy sighed heavily and swooned, falling into Raven's arms. For the second time that day Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile of her face as she dragged her boyfriend back to the car.


	138. Chapter 138

Belt

Belt

AN: I own nothing in this story. It should be obvious what inspired this chapter. Please R&R.

Beast Boy hissed in pain as Raven gently touched the cut on his leg with some rubbing alcohol.

"It burns…" Raven suddenly got a glimmer in her eye and moved her mouth towards his wound.

"Oh, poor baby…you want me to blow on it?"

"No, no I don't need any…stop…" Raven then stood up, moving closer to him.

"Gar, I'm not wearing any panties…" She then straddled Beast Boy's lap with her hips. "Let's rock…" Then she started twirling her head around, her long violet hair whipping after her. Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Robin poked his head in. Raven turned around and glared at him. The Boy Wonder quickly left and Raven turned her attention back to Beast Boy.

"Don't worry; he won't say anything…mmmm…" She then placed several kisses on Beast Boy's cheeks and moaned in delight.

"I'm a little confused I mean eight hours ago you where a shy little virgin and now you're not wearing any panties." Beast Boy said. Raven's eyes gleamed and she stared at him.

"You do that to me…" She purred seductively, rubbing her hand down Beast Boy's thigh. Suddenly she poked her hand through his boxers. "Where's my little friend?"

"He's tired…he's tired…he's in time out, Rae please I'm exhausted, I've had a very long day and I'm not really in the mood for this…" Raven stood up then, eyes glaring down at Gar. Her palm then slammed down hard on his cut.

"FINE!" Raven screamed.

"OW!"

"My mother warned me about people like you Gar, I'm just another notch on your belt!" Raven muttered, hands sorting angrily through the tiny medical kit she had brought out earlier.

"It's not like that!" Raven then picked up the rubbing alcohol, untwisting the cap and spraying a stream on Beast Boy's cut.

"Really? Than what's it like, Gar, huh?!"

"Ow, ow, no…but I'm feeling very strongly that we're expressing ourselves in a physical, sexual specifically way and I'd like to play some catch up on finding out who's inside here…" Beast Boy said. Raven had gone on her knees at that and when she looked up at Beast Boy it was with puppy dog eyes.

"Gar, oh Gar you're amazing…don't ever leave me."

"Ever…" Beast Boy said in his most serious tone. Raven chuckled at that.

"Good, cause I'd find you…hahaha…ha-ha!" Raven said, laughing a little crazily. Then she hugged onto Beast Boy tightly.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes opened wide and he jolted out of bed, breathing heavily. Beside him, his wife opened her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gar, what's wrong?" Beast Boy turned to his wife at her question.

"You know I'd never leave you, right Raven?" Beast Boy replied. Raven nodded at that and the changeling sighed heavily. He hugged her tightly then and for a few moments basked in silence.

"And if you ever did leave, I'd find you…" Raven said in a sing song tone followed by a few soft chuckles. Beast Boy shivered and wondered if his dream was prophetic in any way.


	139. Chapter 139

Thrill

Thrill

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Raven knew they shouldn't be doing this here, but as Beast Boy's lips lowered the more rational side of her brain stopped functioning. Giggling despite herself, she let him lower her onto the bed. He trailed kisses along her jaw line and she moaned in pleasure. Just as his hand was sliding along her thigh the door suddenly opened.

Batman had known letting Dick and his team stay in the Watchtower had been a bad idea. But Clark had overruled his objections and here was the end result: two horny teenagers making out on his bed. The girl must be Rachel Roth aka Raven while the green skinned boy was most likely Garfield Logan or Beast Boy as he was more commonly known. Neither had noticed his presence yet and that was annoying.

"What are you doing in my room?" Beast Boy and Raven stopped there kissing at the sound of his voice and both looked at him with flushed faces.

"Sorry dude, we were um…" Beast Boy said, stammering to come up with an excuse. But Batman glared at him then and the changeling was effectively shut up.

"Leave now…" He ordered.

"Sir, we didn't…" Raven tried to say but then Batman glared at her and she, half demon that she was, found herself actually scared. The two teens walked out of the room, heading for the common room of the Watchtower. On their way down they saw Superman, who gave them a warm smile.

"So what do you guys think of the Watchtower?"

"Your beds are really nice." Beast Boy said but Raven whacked him over the head and muttered something about sexy changelings and their stupid lips. Clark just smiled and wondered just what Bruce's face must have looked like when he saw the two in his room.

A few hours later after Batman had finished checking and double checking his room for any unwanted fluids or marks he lay on the bed, a slight sigh escaping his lips. Just then the door opened.

"Clark told me what happened today." A soft voice remarked, barely hiding its amusement.

"Diana, how would you feel if you came in after a tough battle and saw two teens making out where you sleep?" The Amazon Princess didn't respond with words. Instead she lay down beside him, a slender hand running along his well defined abs.

"Let me show you how I feel about two adults making out on your bed." She whispered. Batman's lips curved upward in a smile as she began to undress him.

Downstairs in the common room, Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch, a few feet apart from each other.

"Look at it this way Rae, how many people could honestly say that they made out on Batman's bed?"

"It was kind of exciting…" Raven remarked, hand entwining with his. Beast Boy leaned forward then and started kissing her. And for the second time that day the rational side of her brain completely shut down at his touch.


	140. Chapter 140

First Christmas

First Christmas

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by Alman626 so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven tossed around a little in her sleep, hands searching for the body of her lover. When she didn't feel him, she opened her eyes. The early morning sun was covered by clouds and she saw snow falling outside, the flakes slowly lowering to earth.

The bedroom door opened then and she saw her husband. And he was perfect in the role, she admitted to herself. She felt so loved when she was with him and she could see from the way that he looked at her that she made him feel the same.

"Merry Christmas Rae, are you up for some breakfast in bed?" She then smelled the delicious scent of vanilla and saw that Beast Boy was carrying a tray with a stack of pancakes on it. Her stomach rumbled loudly a few moments later and Beast Boy chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

After enjoying some amazing pancakes (tofu for Beast Boy) husband and wife went to the living room. The changeling was trembling in excitement while Raven was the picture of calm. Raven reached for one of his presents and was about to hand it to him when she saw the disbelief on his face.

"Rae you're forgetting our tradition." Raven's sighed a little but she nodded and with a burst of black energy a Santa hat was on her head. Satisfied, Beast Boy took the present from her and opened it. In his hands he now held the complete set of _Trigun_ on DVD. Raven was about to ask how he liked it but she was soon hugged very tightly.

"I'm glad you like it Gar." Raven said, giving him a small smile. Taking the hat off his wife's head and placing it on his own, Beast Boy then handed her a brightly wrapped package. Raven opened it up and she tried to hide her disappointment.

"Thanks for this…its nice…" Raven said glancing at the lingerie he had gotten her.

"That's not the only thing I got you Rae." Beast Boy remarked. Raven then moved the lingerie around a little and then saw a velvet box. Opening it up, her eyes caught the sparkle of the necklace and she pulled it out. It was silver with gold engravings and at its center hung an angel with wings of sapphire, eyes of amethyst, and diamond skin.

"I don't know what to say…" Raven murmured, staring at the undoubtedly expensive gift. After some moments she hugged onto her husband and kissed him deeply on the lips. Breaking apart, Beast Boy had a goofy grin on his face. Raven chuckled a little and then started to lead Beast Boy upstairs, the lingerie in her other hand.

"What about the other gifts?" The changeling managed to say. Raven smirked and took the Santa hat from her husband, setting it on her violet locks.

"They can wait." As they entered the bedroom, she gently lowered Beast Boy onto their bed. As her hand made its way oh so slowly along his sternum, she leaned in close to the changeling's ear. "Merry Christmas Gar…" As Beast Boy watched his wife change from her robe into the black lingerie he could only say one thing.

"Merry Christmas Raven…" Raven smiled and then lay on top of him, lips meeting his in a fierce kiss.


	141. Chapter 141

Adapting

Adapting

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by oosaf so enjoy. And thank you, all my readers and reviewers for all your inspiration and support. Keep those requests coming! Please R&R.

Night had fallen and the stars were just starting to shine from the heavens. In the bedroom of their new house Raven looked at her fiancé with a calm expression. His emerald gaze only reflected concern and she could feel his love for her. As she started to remove her clothes, his hand took hers.

"Raven, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I want this so I'm going to give my emotions free reign." Raven replied. She had finished undressing and stood nude before Beast Boy. When he didn't undress at once, Raven gave him a smirk. "What's wrong, don't you want to join me?" Beast Boy quickly removed his clothes and Raven gave an appreciative whistle. Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a beaming smile. "Are you ready?" The changeling hugged her then and lowered her onto the bed.

Raven's arms slip up his hips, fingers tracing along until she reached the sides of his stomach. Beast Boy gave an involuntary giggle and Raven laughed. She increased her tickling and soon she was on top of him, fingers relentless.

"Rae, stop…" Beast Boy managed to say despite his laughter.

"Not until you say Uncle." Several minutes later, gasping for breath, Beast Boy whispered the word and Raven stopped. Lowering her head, she rested it in the crook of his neck. Beast Boy started to trail kisses along her collarbone but she suddenly stiffened and recoiled a little. Moving apart from her, he placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Her eyes lowered and her body trembled. _Timid…_Beast Boy thought to himself. "Raven, I won't hurt you, I promise."

"It's not that…" Raven replied meekly. "I just d-don't want to embarrass you because I'm not g-good in bed…" The empath stuttered out, eyes still firmly lowered. Beast Boy raised her chin then and smiled.

"You could never embarrass me Raven. I won't do anything you don't want me to, in fact, why don't you start?" At his suggestion Raven shook her head fiercely.

"I can't… but Beast Boy cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Yes you can," he said, giving her a beaming smile. Raven then timidly moved Beast Boy onto his back and she raised herself up until she was looking down at him. Reaching a hand out tentatively, she started tracing patterns in his skin before lowering her head, lips touching lightly as they trailed their way up to his face. Before she kissed his lips, she gave him a seductive smirk.

"I'm going to make you scream my name."

_Lust…_

Raven then took his hand and placed it on her right breast.

"Squeeze…" She purred, before crashing her lips into his, tongue darting in before they had fully locked mouths. As he gently applied pressure, Raven moaned in delight. Breaking apart from him roughly, she started to grind her hips against him, her body soon straddling his.

"Rae…" The changeling moaned. Raven's eyes gleamed at that.

"That's not my name Gar." Raven said, increasing the tempo of her grind.

"Raven…" Gar responded, louder.

"Take me Gar, take me now!" She commanded. Beast Boy could only moan in reply but his body responded.

The first thrust, while painful, was also the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. The second came in swift succession and on and on. Her hands found his sides and her fingers started to dig into his skin.

"You call that a thrust, you wimp?!" She screamed as he started to lose energy. Beast Boy responded with a primal growl and thrust hard. Raven gave a guttural scream that was half ecstasy and half pain. But soon their joining ended and Raven lay beside him once more. She felt something wet on her fingers and looked at them. Crimson covered them and she gave a soft gasp.

"You're bleeding…I did that to you…" She said softly. As Beast Boy stared at her, tears found their way down her cheeks and she turned away from him. As his arms wrapped their way around her waist, she stiffened. Several moments later she spoke, her tone still soft.

"Hate can be such an exciting emotion, you know?" He didn't respond and she didn't expect him to so she continued talking. "I hate you…I hate you so much I think I might die from it. I hate that you allow me to hurt you, I hate that the only thing I can do to you is make you bleed, and I hate your stupid grin you give me every time I mess something up. For once I want you to feel exactly like I do. I want you to hate me…please hate me…Gar…" As her voice trailed off she turned to him and buried her face in his right shoulder. Sobs soon wracked her body. Beast Boy held her gently to him and tried to soothe her as best he could.

"Rae you're right, hate is strong and it is exciting but I love you and when you love someone, you love them unconditionally. You love me back, I know you do. Anger may get the best of you sometimes but even Anger can feel Love Rachel." Raven's sobs had now reduced to sniffles and soon stopped completely. She broke apart from him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Gar…you're so amazing." She said her tone full of admiration for him.

_Love…_

Raven hugged onto him gently and caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Will you snuggle with me Gar?" He nodded and Raven gave a squeal of delight before cuddling up to his warm body. Sighing in contentment, she wrapped her arms around his waist, gently squeezing. "We're going to have beautiful children and grandchildren Gar. You'll be a great daddy. Life is going to be so amazing with you, I can hardly wait. I love you so much baby…" She murmured into his chest.

Beast Boy didn't know how long they lay together but when Raven looked into his eyes next, her violet gaze blazed with confidence. Sitting up a little, she placed a hand on either side of him and leaned down to his ear.

"I want to try something new...that is if you're up for it." Raven said as cocky as could be. Beast Boy grinned and nodded his head. "There are over 40 so called "pleasure points" on the human body…I'm going to experiment with each one."

_Bravery and Knowledge…_

Hours later Beast Boy and Raven were spent, the early morning light providing faint illumination. Raven was snoring loudly and didn't seem to have a care in the world. Beast Boy was also trying to sleep through his lover's snores but he couldn't find any rest. Several moments passed and the snoring ceased. Raven's eyes blinked rapidly and she sat up a little, a hand scratching her rear.

"Mmm…Gar I got a present for ya…" Raven said a light smile on her face. Beast Boy opened his eyes and gave a little groan.

"What is it?"

"Go under the covers…" Raven replied. Beast Boy did as she asked and waited for her to join him. A loud blast soon erupted from Raven's rear and she shifted to the left, fanning the fumes away from her and towards the changeling. "Isn't that great? Better to let things out than keep them bottled up, right Gar?" Beast Boy somehow made his way to fresh air and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"That…was really disgusting Rae…" He managed to say in-between breaths. Raven gave him a lopsided grin and blushed.

"Thanks Gar, I've wanted to do that to you for the longest time." Raven's eyes then closed again and her snoring returned sometime later, the volume increasing tremendously.

_Rude…_ Beast Boy thought to himself with a slight shudder. He wondered just what had made Raven develop such an emotion before sleep came for him once more and he drifted into slumber.

When Beast Boy next opened his eyes he saw Raven staring at him, a nervous expression on her face. Sunlight streamed through the window and he could hear some birds singing somewhere in the distance.

"How did I do?" Raven asked when he had returned his gaze to her.

"You were…amazing." Raven's nervous expression faded and she gave him a small smile at his answer.

"What about you? How was your first time with me?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was incredible. I felt everything with you and the pleasure...words can't describe it. Although I think I did something crass. I didn't, did I?"

"No you just expelled some methane." Beast Boy said with a smirk. Raven's face turned crimson and Beast Boy chuckled. "You look so cute like that." Raven then glared at him, her cheeks still red.

"I am not cute Garfield." Raven muttered.

"Yes you are…" Beast Boy replied in a sing song voice. "Rae-Rae's a cutie pie, Rae-Rae's- but Raven's lips soon found his mouth and his song was cut off. After several blissful moments Raven broke apart and smirked at Beast Boy's stupefied expression.

"I love you Gar, for everything you make me feel."


	142. Chapter 142

Blessed Twice

Blessed Twice

AN: I own nothing in this story. This chapter introduces two new characters into the Logan's life. How will Rem react? Just remember that on the whole these drabbles aren't connected. Please R&R.

Rem approached the room, gripping her father's hand tightly. Beast Boy opened the door and together they entered, the heady smell of disinfectant making Beast Boy's senses go crazy. Raven was sitting upright, a tired smile on her face. Beast Boy walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mommy, you okay?" Rem asked.

"I'm fine honey." Raven gestured for her to come closer and Rem soon saw the two blankets, one pink and one blue, wrapped around two bundles. Upon closer observation she saw the two tiny faces, eyes closed. "Rem, say hi to your little brother and sister."

Rem didn't reply right away. Instead she continued to stare at her two new family members. Her mother and father had already told her this day would come and about how they wouldn't love her any less than they already did but to be told about it and to see it are two entirely different things.

"What are their names?" At Rem's question Beast Boy and Raven smiled, glad that Rem wasn't upset with this.

"This little guy is Locke." Beast Boy said, gesturing towards the sleeping boy.

"And this is your little sister Elena." Raven said, looking down at the baby girl.

"Locke and Elena…" Rem repeated. The babies shifted a little and then opened their eyes. Both focused on the sound of their older sister and made a gurgling sound, as if to say hello. "Hi, I'm your big sister Rem…"

Once Rem had said that, Beast Boy's right hand entwined with Raven's and they looked at each other.

"Looks like we worried over nothing, huh Rae?"

"Yeah…" Raven replied, her gaze returning to her children and drinking in the sight of their first interaction with each other.


	143. Chapter 143

Opposites

Opposites

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"MOMMY!!" The shrill cry rang out in the still of the afternoon. This was soon followed by a body colliding with Raven, who was resting on the couch. After regaining her breath, the empath looked down at her nine year old daughter, whose wide brown eyes were shimmering with tears.

"What's wrong Laney?" Raven asked. Elena Logan sniffled some more before looking back the way she had come, her green hair following the direction her neck was turning.

"Locke called me a bad word."

"I did not Elena." Locke's voice cut in, walking into the living room, a book in his hands. His violet hair, cut short, and pale gray skin was the exact same as his mothers while his eyes were the same color as his fathers.

"Yes you did! You said I was an imbecid." Elena shot back.

"That's imbecile and I only said it because you would not stop bugging me while I was trying to read."

Raven sighed as she saw her youngest children fight. Elena adored her mother yet took after Beast Boy in nearly everything: powers, hobbies, etc. Locke on the other hand took after his mother and was more attached to his father. Beast Boy soon emerged from upstairs, yawning a little.

"What's going on you guys?"

"Elena wouldn't stop bugging me." Locke said calmly.

"And Locke called me a bad word!" Elena exclaimed. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other and then back at their children.

"Locke, apologize to Elena right now." Raven ordered. Locke approached his sister and sighed.

"I'm sorry for calling you an imbecile Elena."

"And Elena you know better than to bug Locke while he's reading, don't you?" Elena nodded and hugged her brother.

"It's okay Locke and I'm sorry for bugging you." Elena said. Just then the door opened and both siblings rushed towards it. As soon as they saw their older sister both hugged onto her tightly.

"Rem you've got to come play videogames with me!" Elena said excitedly.

"No, you should read books with me." Locke said, glaring across at Elena.

"Calm down you guys. I'll spend enough time with both of you okay? Now let's go get something to eat in the kitchen, I'm starving!" Rem replied, smiling down at her siblings. They then led her into the kitchen where an argument soon erupted between Locke and Elena about what to have for a snack.

Beast Boy approached Raven and sat down beside her on the couch, one of his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Do you think they'll ever stop fighting with each other?" Beast Boy asked.

"When they're older." Raven responded. Beast Boy groaned then and laid his head on his wife's shoulder.

"My body won't hold out." Beast Boy whined. Raven rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway.


	144. Chapter 144

Year

Year

AN: I own nothing in this story. Wow here I am going on a year writing this story. Never thought I'd keep a story up that long. Thanks for all your support you guys! And sorry for the long hiatus from updating this but college is taking my time. Please R&R.

It had been a year. A year of passion so intense she thought she would die from it. A year of controlling her hands to keep from strangling him. A year of waking up every day to that boyish grin and his arms wrapped around her before she went to sleep.

"Earth to Rae…" Her husband's voice returned Raven's thoughts to the present. He was holding her hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah Gar?" Her husband just gave her that goofy grin of his.

"You were spacing out there for a moment. Daydreaming about me, hmm?"

"I was just thinking back to all the times you've annoyed me." Raven replied. Her lips upturned into a smirk when she saw his pouting face. But that soon vanished and the next thing Raven knew he was kissing her fiercely, tongue writhing along the roof of her mouth. Once they broke apart, the changeling looked expectedly at her.

"Did that annoy you too?" Raven's response was to kiss him back, the motion serving to send them both sprawling into the hotel suite. Raven was on top of him now and when she broke apart she surveyed the bedroom. Rose petals were sprinkled over the fluffy pillows on the bed and everything was rather large for just the two of them. Returning her gaze to her soul mate she gave him a seductive smile.

"I'm rather tired from all that walking. What do you say we go to bed?"

* * *

It had been a year. A year of cuddling on the couch; her face buried among his well defined abs whenever they watched a scary movie. A year of getting up early to make her breakfast, the eggs and bacon face he added for fun. And a year of holding onto her tightly at night, her body heat warming him as she unconsciously hogged the blankets and sheets.

So here they were in the hotel suite he had reserved for them, embracing each other gently after their third round of lovemaking. Or maybe it was the fourth, he was terrible with numbers. He stared at her sleeping form then, a content sigh escaping his lips.

Raven opened her eyes at the sound and returned his stare, a sleepy smile adorning her face.

"I love you Gar."

"Love you too Rae…"

"I hope next year is like this one…" Raven murmured, hugging her husband a little more tightly.

"It will be babe…"

"Don't call me babe, sweetie pie…" Raven whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Beast Boy shook his head and chuckled softly. He loved his wife so much and he knew she loved him. And that would be enough to sustain him for the rest of his life the changeling thought to himself as he joined his wife in slumber.


	145. Chapter 145

Around the Fire

AN: I own nothing in this story. Sorry for the really long hiatus guys, school and other things took up my time. This was requested awhile ago and I forgot who asked for it. Enjoy anyway!

Logs crackled in the fire pit while Rem huddled up to her father, both of them shivering as Raven described the horrific events that had taken place here five years earlier.

"And then Billy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and he saw a hand holding onto him...but there was no arm!" Here her voice increased in volume and when she finished Rem gave a terrified shriek and hugged onto her dad as hard as possible. Beast Boy looked down at his daughter and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Rem, it's just a story." Rem managed to look up at her father a few moments later.

"R-really?" Beast Boy nodded and Rem stopped trembling.

"But Mommy said it was true!" The six year old said, firm in her belief that her mother would not lie to her on her first camping trip.

"Actually Rem I lied...sorry." Raven said, looking guilty. Rem's tiny cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"Then you need a spanking. Daddy spank Mommy real hard on the butt, kay?" Beast Boy blushed mightily at this and chuckled at Raven's shocked face.

"Um...sorry princess no spankings tonight but we can play a game that Mommy won't like."

Rem cocked her head to the side at that but soon came to an answer.

"We're playing Simon Says?!"

"No...we're going to play Chubby Bunny."

"How do you play that game?" Rem asked. Here Beast Boy took out about four bags of marshmallows and opened one of them.

"You take a marshmallow and then start chewing. Then you say Chubby Bunny. After that you add another marshmallow until you can't say Chubby Bunny anymore. You lose if that happens or any of the marshmallows drop from your mouth." Rem clapped her hands at this, a wide smile on her face.

"That sounds like fun daddy!"

_I'm not playing that Gar._ Raven's voice proclaimed in Beast Boy's head.

_Sorry Rae, it's your punishment for scaring Rem, remember? If you win I'll give you a massage every night for a month and due the laundry._

Raven pondered this over before nodding at her husband. And with that the family stared the game.

The first several rounds went fine. As soon as they hit the fifth round though, Rem was out of the game. Swallowing her marshmallows and licking her lips, the child walked up to her mother and sat in her lap.

So now it was down to Raven and Beast Boy, both determined to win. On and on the rounds went with Rem watching eagerly. It was around the twenty fourth marshmallow that Raven felt the strain. Her cheeks were puffed out much like a chipmunks and Rem was laughing her little head off.

"Mommy you're great when you're mature but you're really pretty when you're acting silly."

"Thampfs Rem..." Raven managed to murmur through her stuffed cheeks. Rem then took the twenty fifth marshmallow and placed it in her mother's mouth before walking over to her father and doing the same.

"Chubby.......Bunny...." Beast Boy managed to say, his cheeks even more puffed out than his wife's. Raven took a deep breath and puffed her cheeks as far as they could go without any magic aid.

"Chubbu...Blargh...." The empath couldn't continue, she slumped over to her side, eyes swirling around.

"Daddy wins!" Rem exclaimed. But before she could go congratulate her dad she saw him slump over as well.

"No....more....please..."

Glancing from one parent to the other, Rem rolled her eyes to the heaven's in a perfect imitation of Raven.

"Silly mommy and daddy..."

As the moon hid behind the clouds and the family was huddled together in their sleeping bags, Raven looked at her husband.

_You won fair and square so what do you want? _Beast Boy gave her his best Grinchy smile and Raven blushed when she heard his response in her head.

The next day Rem opened her eyes and got out of the tent. What met her eyes outside was a rabbit that walked on two legs. It's big ears flopped this way and that and it's nose waswriggling every which way. Rem could tell this wasn't an ordinary rabbit considering it looked at her with violet eyes which were identical to her own.

"Mommy...is that you?"

"Yes Rem....so what did you want to do- but whatever the empath was going to say was cut off as she was hugged tightly by her daughter.

"You're so cute mommy! We're going to play dress up and then go exploring and then we'll play house!"

"That sounds...fun. And I'm sorry I scared you last night."

"That's okay Mommy, I'm starting to like your stories." Rem replied.

"Better than Daddy's?" Rem nodded and if Raven was a more outgoing person she would have puffed out her chest. Still she gave a small sigh of satisfaction and hugged her daughterback before kissing her cheek.

"Your fur tickles mommy!"

"Sorry about that...still getting used to this."

"So this is because you lost the game huh?" Raven nodded.

"So where's Daddy?"

"He's fishing for our dinner tonight."

"What's for breakfast?" Before Raven could answer her stomach gave out an audible gurgle and Rem giggled.

"I don't know but I would like some carrots." Rem's giggling turned to laughter then and she held her arms up to her mother. Picking her up, Raven placed her on her shoulders and together they hopped towards their morning meal. Camping really was fun, Rem thought to herself.


	146. Chapter 146

Teasable

AN: I own nothing in this story. Keep those requests coming guys and I'll get to them when I can! Please R&R.

Raven was sitting at the table, a cup of herbal tea simmering before her. Taking a sip, she gave a little sigh. Everything was perfect. Closing her eyes, she leaned back a little when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Hey Rae..." Raven opened her eyes and looked up at her boyfriend, who was giving her a wide smirk.

"Gar what have I told you about calling me that name?"

"Um....don't?" Inwardly Raven smiled. He was so cute.

_And don't forget he's hot, adorable, and huggable too._ Love remarked from Nevermore.

_I'm aware of that, Love._

"So any reason why you're interrupting my calm?" Raven asked.

"Interrupting your calm?" Here Beast Boy lowered his mouth to her neck and left a trail of kisses from her neck up to her ear. Raven gave an involuntary moan and her body stiffened.

"You love teasing me, don't you?" The empath murmured to her boyfriend after some time.

"It's only because you are so teasable." Despite her best efforts Raven can't help but correct him.

"Teasable isn't a word." Beast Boy gave the sigh of the long suffering and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Now let's cuddle, okay." Raven was ready to wrap her arms around him when she felt a tiny weight jump into her lap. Looking down she saw the green kitten pawing at her chest. Raven scratched behind his ears and soon he was curled up in a ball and purring loudly. Standing up, with her boyfriend in her hands, Raven moved to the couch and laid down, making sure he was comfortable before joining him in slumber, fingers petting him a few times before sleep claimed her.

And that was how Cyborg and Jinx found them several hours later when they got home from their date.


	147. Chapter 147

Nerves

AN: I own nothing in this story. This was requested by RavenofAlaska so enjoy. Please R&R.

Raven stared down at the plastic stick, the pink seeming to grin up at her. Inside her head her emotions were ecstatic. But now Raven had an even more daunting task: telling her fiancé.

Beast Boy was currently playing a video game with Cyborg, the green changeling's tongue hanging out in concentration.

"Um...Gar..." Raven started to say but he cut her off with a raised hand.

"Just a second, I'm about to win!" But several moments later he was staring at his crashed cyber racer while Cyborg was dancing around him on the couch, arms pumped in victory. Beast Boy sniffled a little and when he looked at Raven with those sad eyes she couldn't take it anymore. Hugging him gently, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll win the next time." Beast Boy's mood instantly changed to his normal hyper self and he hugged Raven back.

"Thanks Rae, you're the best. Oh yeah, what did you want to tell me?" Maybe he wouldn't mind so much, Raven thought to herself. But before she could start talking, the Titan alarm went off.

After soundly trouncing Mumbo the Titans were at their favorite pizza place. Raven had hardly touched her slice of food. Beast Boy was arguing with Cyborg yet again about tofu products when a loud cry rang out from one of the booths across from them. Raven watched as Beast Boy walked towards the table and waved at the baby. Puffing out his cheeks and opening his mouth wide, he did a silly dance and the child calmed down while the parents gave Beast Boy a thankful nod.

The empath gave a slight smile at that and was about to draw him over to a more secluded area of the restaurant when Cyborg announced it was time to go. Sighing to herself, Raven grabbed Beast Boy and teleported them to her room.

"I'm tired of being interrupted all the time."

"Well you have my full and undivided attention right now. Lay it on me!"

"Alright, I'm pregnant." Raven closed her eyes and waited for him to explode or cry or something. But what she heard was a thumping noise. Opening her eyes she saw Beast Boy laid out on the ground. He had fainted. Muttering under her breath, Raven summoned a glass of ice cold water to her hand and threw it all over him.

"I'm up, I'm up!" The changeling yelled as he bolted upright. When his senses returned he looked up at Raven and gave her a goofy grin.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes, Gar." At that Beast Boy hugged onto Raven tightly and pushed her onto the bed, kisses showering down on her face. After his initial amorous mood was over, they lay cuddled together on her bed, hands entwined on Raven's belly.

"We're going to be great parents Rae."

"You think so?"

"Of course, together we can do anything." His fingers traced along the skin of her belly and he smiled once more. "This is going to get really fat soon." His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "Um, actually I meant that this would be really hot soon, yeah that's it." Raven glared at him for a little while before kissing him on the cheek.

"Nice save Gar."

"What can I say, I'm really good at covering my own butt." Raven rolled her eyes at that but soon her attention was drawn back to her belly when Beast Boy decided to start kissing it.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Just giving our baby some early kisses." Beast Boy then placed his ear on her stomach. "I think I heard it kick!"

"That was indigestion. The baby hasn't even been formed yet Gar. It'll be a couple more weeks for that." Raven remarked.

"I knew that Rae." Raven sighed then and hugged onto him tightly.

"You're so cute..." The empath murmured.

"You called me cute?! Sweet dude! Mood swings are already kicking in!"

"Just for that comment the first midnight craving I have, I'm sending you out to get it, understand?"

"Yes Raven." Beast Boy said, laying back beside her, hands still entwined. The changeling patted Raven's belly then and smiled. Everything was going to be perfect.


	148. Chapter 148

Sleepy

AN: I own nothing in this story. It's my birthday today! So here's a little gift from me to you guys. Please R&R.

Beast Boy was up before his wife. Now normally such a thing could only take place in Bizarro World but it had really happened. As the changeling watched her sleep, he smiled. Raven was tossing around, trying to get comfortable now that he wasn't snuggled up to her.

"Gar..mmmm...where'd ya go?" Raven mumbled, the sound adorable to her husband's pointed ears. Her arms flailed around, searching for him but he dodged out of the way, resisting the urge to laugh.

"I'm right here Raven." At that Raven's arms found their target and she pulled him closer.

"Got you...sexy...elf...hubbykins..." The empath remarked, still talking in her sleep apparently.

"Yeah you got me Rae." Raven relaxed into him at that and kissed him on the cheek, eyes still closed.

"Love ya,you green loving machine...you can just call me snuggle bear Garry..." Once Raven finished this little tirade, she drifted into a deeper slumber, arms still tight around her husband.

About half an hour later, Raven opened her eyes. Glancing to her right, she saw Beast Boy looking at her, a pleased expression on his face.

"What's so amusing?" Raven asked, not liking that look at all.

"It's nothing snuggle bear."

"What did you just call me?"

"You told me I could call you that. Of course you were mumbling in your sleep when you said it but that still counts." Raven pondered this for a few moments before reaching a decision.

"Alright you can call me that but only in bed. You'll be punished if you call me that anywhere else, got that?"

"Sure thing...snuggle bear."

"I'm getting soft..." Raven said, groaning in annoyance. Beast Boy cuddled up to his wife and hugged her gently.

"All the better to cuddle with a softer snuggle bear." Raven sighed but soon she got a smirk on her face.

"You're right...cutie pie." But rather than getting embarrassed like Raven had hoped her husband just laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"Why aren't you embarrassed?"

"Because Rae you're really adorable when you call me that."

"We're acting so mushy though!" Raven said, trying to save her maturity.

"It's good to act like that once in awhile." Beast Boy said, hands tracing along her hips.

"Gar..." Raven started to say.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Your snuggle bear wants her cutie pie." Beast Boy hugged her tightly then and started trailing kisses down her body. Even though she was embarrassed Raven decided to put up with the indignity of their new nicknames. They made him happy and if he was happy, she was happy.

"Love you, cutie pie..." Raven whispered, looking into her husband's eyes.

"Love you too snuggle bear." Beast Boy whispered back.


	149. Chapter 149

Tactics

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Beast Boy paced in front of his assembled troops.

"You've all come here because you desire the package guarded by our enemy. Our plan will be twofold. Group A, being myself and Elena, will sneak behind enemy lines and procure the package. Group B, Rem and Locke, will distract the enemy using whatever means necessary. Those are your orders, can you carry them out?" Elena raised a hand. "Yeah Laney?"

"Um daddy won't mommy be mad at us for this?"

"Don't worry about mommy. We'll be fine. Now any other questions?" Seeing that there were none the changeling nodded his head. "Alright, commence Operation Sweet Tooth!"

Something was up, Raven thought to herself. The house was far too quiet. Her suspicions were put on hold when she saw her oldest daughter and son walk towards her, cheery smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" Rem asked.

"Reading like usual." Raven said.

"That's great! Is it a good book?" Locke questioned.

"I suppose it is. Not the best I've ever read but not the worst either."

While Raven was conversing she didn't notice the two lemurs making their way stealthily towards the refrigerator. Shifting back to their human forms, Beast Boy and Elena opened the freezer. The prize was in sight! Two extra large cartons of Ben and Jerry's Triple Chocolate Fudge Swirl was almost theirs. They snatched up the cartons and were about to make a break for it when a cheery voice interrupted them.

"What ya two doin'?" It sounded like Raven only more giggly.

"Nothing Rae, nothing at all." Beast Boy said without looking behind him. When he realized what he had just said he whirled around. "Happy?! What are you doing here?" The pink clad emotion giggled once more.

"Just makin' sure you two aren't stealing the ice cream." Just then the emotion felt someone pulling on her hot pink cloak. Looking down she saw Elena, her seven year old eyes set in puppy dog mode.

"Aren't you going to have some ice cream with us Happy? It's Triple Chocolate Fudge Swirl." Happy felt her defenses failing at this level of cuteness.

"Of course I am Laney!" The emotion then picked up "her" daughter and placed her on her shoulders. Elena winked at Beast Boy and he winked back. They were going to win.

"It was great talking with you mom but I have to get started on this paper for English." Rem said.

"And I want to read a new comic book." Locke quickly remarked as well.

"Okay, have a good time and if you need any help Rem, just ask." The two siblings then left, heading up the stairs and to Rem's room. They were greeted by Elena, Happy, and their dad. Sitting down, their father then handed them two bowls nearly overflowing with the fruit of their labors.

"Dig in guy- but before Beast Boy could finish his sentence he was cut off by the bedroom door opening. Raven took in the scene before her and fought back the grin that was fighting it's way onto her face. The conspirators all had sunken shoulders.

"So that's what you were planning." She paused here to let them stew a while longer in fear before stepping towards them. "You know what?"

"What Rae?" Her husband asked.

"I think ice cream sounds really good right about now." And her family watched as Raven, normally never one for junk food, scooped up a heaping helping of the cold treat for herself and sat down to eat it with gusto.

Half an hour later, bellies full, the Logan family along with one emotion lay sprawled out on the bedroom floor groaning. Happy was both giggling and moaning from her binge. Rem was trying to relieve the pressure by rubbing her belly. Elena and Locke were arguing about which flavor of ice cream was better. Beast Boy was trying to convince himself to never have any ice cream for the rest of his life. Raven staggered to her feet, hand rubbing her taut stomach, at once elated and fretful. She had spent some real bonding time with her entire family but she was going to have to exercise extra hard to work off all those calories.

"I'm URP going to get some Pepto Bismol." She received only another groan from her stuffed family. Walking towards the medicine cabinet, Raven got what she was looking for and returned. After giving them their medicine, she had a devious smile on her face.

"We're going to have nothing but sprouts and broccoli for dinner." Raven remarked. Now the groans were from the horror of having those horrid veggies and not from their taut tummies. So she had won after all. Raven gave a chuckle, punctuated by another belch.

"I really shouldn't URP have so much ice cream at once." The empath said aloud. But the gassy punishment had been worth it since she got to spend time with her loved ones. And in the end, that was what was truly important.


	150. Chapter 150

Punished

AN: I own nothing in this story. The impetus for this chapter was provided by titanfan45 so enjoy. We're at 150 chapters! Thanks for all your support so far!

Raven's eye twitched. This occurred more frequently ever since she had married Beast Boy. Today's incident had involved strawberry Jello and a whoopee cushion. Glaring at the love of her life, who was currently laughing at her food splattered form, she decided something drastic had to be done.

"Honey, that was actually kind of funny." Raven said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"It was right?" Beast Boy said, beaming at his lovely wife. Wait a minute, did she just call him honey? "Rae are feeling okay, I mean you never call me honey."

"I'm fine Gar, I've just decided to lighten up a bit." Here Raven moved her lips to the changeling's ear. "In fact why don't we have a little fun, hmm?" She added a bit of a purr to her voice but she really didn't need to; her husband was caught hook line and sinker.

"If you say so babe." At his response Raven had to fight back the urge to whack him over the head. Once that was done she closed her eyes and enveloped the both of them in dark energy.

"Make sure you close your eyes Gar, I want to surprise you." Beast Boy did as she wished and waited in anticipation.

"Alright you can open them."

What met Beast Boy's eyes was his lovely wife of two years dressed in a nurse's uniform, only this was custom made and looked like it had been purchased at a rather adult store. For one the skirt which usually covered the entire body, barely came down to Raven's shapely hips. Beast Boy went to take her in his arms but he found he couldn't move. It was then that he realized that both his arms and legs were tied to each bedpost. Also the changeling was only dressed in his boxers.

"And how is the patient this day, hmm?" Raven asked, her voice in that sexy purr that drove Beast Boy wild. Before he could reply however his mouth was covered by a gag. "That's too bad, we'll have to examine him." Approaching the bed, she sat on her husband's left side. Her fingers started tracing along his well defined abs. "The patient looks like he works out very rigidly. I wonder if he's ticklish?" Here Beast Boy's eyes which before had been screaming with lust, widened. Raven smirked at him and started tickling all his weak points. His back arched up and he would have curled into a ball if he could. He even tried changing forms but his straps glowed and Raven waved a finger back and forth in front of his face. "Can't have our patient leaving now can we?"

Beast Boy didn't know how long the tickle torture lasted but eventually Raven stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw that his wife was dressed in one of her usual cloaks. Undoing his bounds and removing the gag, she gave him a stern glare.

"That's for your prank earlier today."

"I'm sorry- but Raven cut him off with a raised hand.

"I'm not finished." Here she summoned a maid's outfit to her arms. It was lacy and black as sin. "You're going to wear this while cleaning up the mess you made in the kitchen and then you're going to give me a massage, understand?" Beast Boy nodded. "And if you complain about any of this I'll make you pop every pimple on Rude's body." Beast Boy shuddered but nodded his head once more. "Anything you'd like to say?"

"I'm sorry Raven. And you'd make a hell of a prankster." Raven smiled at her husband at that and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Gar, now get dressed, you've got a lot of cleaning to do." As Beast Boy went into his room to change, Raven stole a glance at his boxer clad buttocks.

_Raven let's cover him in caramel and eat him up! _Lust screamed in her head. _Caramel Coated Gar, your favorite treat._

That wasn't such a bad idea, Raven thought to herself.


	151. Chapter 151

Santa

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Alman626 so enjoy. Please R&R.

The mall was packed. Not surprising since it was Christmas Eve. Raven Logan was just one of many as she trudged alongside her husband who had convinced her to come with him. She was beginning to wonder if Beast Boy's eyes had hypnotizing powers to make her do things against her will when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay Raven?" Looking at Beast Boy, she nodded.

"Let's just get his over with," the empath muttered.

"Smile Rae, it's almost Christmas!"

"Bah humbug." Raven replied. Beast Boy was about to reply when his eyes went wide.

"Santa, you're here!" Raven wanted to die at how loud Gar just yelled, drawing unnecessary attention to themselves. The changeling was hugging tightly onto the mall Santa. But he didn't seem upset, instead he gave a hearty laugh.

"Yes I am Beast Boy. Have you been a good boy this year?" Beast Boy nodded and the mall Santa looked into his eyes as if he could see just how true Beast Boy's nod was. "I see that you have."

Raven was starting to wonder just what drugs this mall Santa was taking when he turned his attention to her. He smiled at her, red cheeks glowing even redder and he patted his belly which shook a little.

"I see we have a skeptic among us."

"Listen pal, my husband is a bit of a child but you can just drop the act with me," Raven said in her monotone.

"My name is Nick, young lady. As for this act you say I'm performing, I don't have the slightest clue about that." Raven had had enough.

"Nick, there is no Santa, there never was a Santa, there never will be a Santa so leave us alone." An aura of dark energy started to form around Raven as she spoke and her eyes were glowing red. Nick just laughed and Raven found her anger fading.

"I know all about you Rachel. But not everything can be explained, so just enjoy the holidays!"

"Just leave me alone!" Raven yelled. But the mall Santa sprinkled some kind of dust on Raven's head then and her scowl turned into a wide smile.

"Now I know you've been good Rachel. So here's a free gift from me!" Beast Boy looked at his wife and then back at Nick.

"Um, what did you do to her?" Nick just gave a booming laugh and patted the changeling's head.

"I just opened her eyes a little. Now I have to be off, lot's of work to do tonight, don't forget my milk and cookies!" And touching a finger to the side of his nose, he vanished in a shower of red and green sparks.

"We better get the milk and cookies Gar." Raven said, her voice sounding content.

"Raven, are you feeling alright?" She kissed him on the lips then and once they broke apart, she giggled at his somewhat red cheeks.

"I'm fine silly. You look like a Christmas tree!" Her gaze was captured by the bright decorations all around then and she gave a shriek when she saw Santa sitting on a large chair, lines of children waiting to sit in his lap. Grabbing her husband's hand, she dragged him to the line. "Now let's think about what we're going to ask him for."

After waiting for half an hour, it was finally Raven's turn. She bounded into the lap of the mall employee. Inwardly, the employee sighed to himself. He always got the crazies around this time of year. But a job was a job and no matter who sat in his lap while he was on the clock they'd get the same treatment.

"Ho, ho, ho, what do you want for Christmas little girl?" Raven then started talking really fast, her eyes glazed over in excitement.

"And I want a new set of books to make me really really smart. And I want Gar to get everything he wants, okay Santa?"

"Of course, my child. Now have a Merry Christmas!" Raven hopped off his lap then and watched as her husband went through the same treatment, only with a bit less enthusiasm. When he was done, he walked over to Raven and she hugged him tightly.

"C'mon, let's go get presents for Star and the rest of our friends!"

"Okay Raven, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby!" As Beast Boy was hugged again by his wife, he thought he saw a team of reindeer and a sleigh up in the clouds but when he looked a bit closer, they were gone.


	152. Chapter 152

T Shirt

AN: I own nothing in this story. I am so sorry about the long hiatus guys and I won't be able to update as much as I could in the past due to school. Please R&R.

It had been her husband's prank that had reduced her to this. Of course Beast Boy was happy as could be when Raven finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Looking good Rae," the shape shifter said with a chuckle. He was referring to the large T shirt that now covered Raven's body. The size wasn't that much of an issue but what Raven found unforgivable was the logo; some big headed character with large eyes from one of Beast Boy's inane animes.

"No I don't. I look like someone who is seriously considering sending you to the couch for this," Raven muttered.

"It's not the end of the world," Beast Boy replied.

"Gar you shrunk all my nightgowns and made them hot pink." Raven stated in her usual monotone.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Raven shot back, sliding into bed beside him. She purposely turned her back to him and stared at the wall, trying to get to sleep.

This was interrupted when Beast Boy put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Flattery isn't going to work." Her husband sighed and he sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Then I guess I'll try _sensation_..." His voice lowered to a seductive growl and one of his hands inched down to cup Raven's bottom. Raven felt goosebumps rise at his touch and she shivered a little.

"You're lucky you're cute Gar," Raven said, trying to resist the pleasure his fingers were now sending along her hip.

"What would you do to me if I wasn't?" Raven turned around to look at him and she flashed him a devious smile. Beast Boy gulped and tried to compose himself. "I mean that shirt isn't really you, y'know?"

"I'd start by doing something like this..." Raven purred, lightly cupping that spot she knew drove him wild. Beast Boy couldn't take anymore foreplay. Hugging her tightly, the changeling crashed his lips roughly against Raven's and soon everything was a blur of emerald and violet gray.

Hours later husband and wife were cuddled together.

"So we're good on the whole ruining your nightgowns, right?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Once you wear some of my lingerie to bed," Raven replied. She then closed her eyes and snuggled her head into Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Rae, that's not a good joke." But the only thing Beast Boy got were loud snores. "I know you're still awake," Beast Boy said. Raven didn't respond but the changeling did see her lips upturn into a small smile.

He should really learn to stop pranking his wife. It always caused him more trouble then it was worth.


	153. Chapter 153

Timed

AN: I own nothing in this story. Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry about the very long wait. Please R&R.

Beast Boy's eyes opened, flickering shut and then opening once more as some sunlight decided to shine on him. It was then that he realized his head was nestled in a lap, a very familiar lap.

Looking upward, he saw his wife gazing down at him, a content smile on her face.

"Look who's finally awake," she murmured, fingers sifting through his hair.

"I don't remember my pillow being like this when I went to bed, Rae Rae," he responded. Raven's eyes narrowed at his especially annoying nickname for her but she decided to play along.

"That's because I saw you laying on the couch and I couldn't resist, Garfield." Gar's eyes twinkled and he chuckled.

"Is that so?" Raven nodded. "You know I've realized something..."

"And what would that be?"

"We've been married for close to two years now."

"Your powers of observation are truly astounding," Raven said, sarcasm lacing her response. Beast Boy smirked up at her and the empath didn't like that gleam in his eyes, not one bit. But she relaxed a little when all he did was yawn and stretch his arms out.

Then he struck.

Raven was soon on her back, jade fingers finding her sides and tickling her relentlessly.

"Gar...you had...better stop it..." Raven managed to say through her laughter.

"What was that? I can't hear you." She gave him her best glare then and the tickling ceased. Sitting up, she laid her head on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't change a thing in the past year and a half," Raven commented after several moments in silence.

"Even when I replaced your shampoo with honey?"

"I don't remember that one." Beast Boy started chuckling weakly after that, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"That's because I did it after you took your shower today." Raven gave the sigh of the long suffering but didn't do anything.

"Gar...."

"Yeah?"

"How long does it take you to run a mile?"

"I've never timed myself," Beast Boy replied, hoping she would just forget about what he had revealed earlier.

"You're about to find out." And with that, she pounced but he had slipped out from under her and was rushing up the stairs. She was hot on his heels and as she chased after his lithe form, she gave a prayer of thanks for her goofy husband and all that he gave to her.


	154. Chapter 154

Learning

AN: I own nothing in this story. I know it's been a long time since I've updated last and I apologize for that. Please R&R.

Raven opened the door of her home, a sigh escaping her lips. Work at the library had been rather hectic as crowds of people had apparently decided today was a good day to check out books. Placing her keys on the counter, she sat down on the couch and started to relax when a voice came to her ears.

"A is for..."

It was her husband.

Getting up, Raven walked up the stairs and came towards the source of his voice. It was Rem's room and the sight that met her eyes was adorable. Gar had little Rem in his lap with a big book opened in front of them. Rem's violet eyes were scrunched in concentration as she pointed to the big bright A.

"Ap-Apple," the child said.

"Yep, great job my little princess." Rem grinned widely at her father's praise and then noticed her mother.

"Mommy!" She got out of Beast Boy's lap then and walked as fast as she could to the empath, little arms wrapping around her legs. Smiling down at her daughter, Raven picked her up and sat down on Rem's bed.

"What were you two doing?"

"Reading!" Rem exclaimed. Raven chuckled at her enthusiasm and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sounds fun, do you mind if I join you?" Rem shook her head really fast. Raven then let Rem go and she ran back to Beast Boy before turning back to her mother.

"Mommy, here!" Raven nodded and sat beside her husband and daughter on the floor. Rem moved into her lap and snuggled close as Beast Boy flipped to the P section.

"Remember what we said P was for?" the changeling asked. Rem nodded and pointed to Raven.

"Pretty Mommy!" Raven blushed a little at that but couldn't keep the smirk from her face as she looked at Beast Boy who had a grin on his face a mile wide. She kissed him on the lips then while Rem hid her eyes. "Ick..." Raven broke apart and took in Beast Boy's adorably dazed expression before turning her attention back to Rem.

"Ick? You mean this?" She then started kissing Rem all over, the little girl giggling despite herself.

"Mommy stop it!" Raven complied but started tickling her and Rem's giggles turned to laughter. The empath then felt a pair of familiar hands at her own sides and soon enough she was laughing along with her daughter.

Rolling on the floor, both violet haired females looked at each other.

"Rem...let's tickle daddy." Rem nodded, her expression incredibly serious for a child her age. Beast Boy tried to escape but he was soon pinned by his family.

His laughter was the loudest of all and Raven enjoyed every moment of it.

And she wouldn't trade this moment with her family for anything.


	155. Chapter 155

Monsters

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Lightning split the air outside the Logan house, little Rem Logan shivering in her room. The darkness seemed to coalesce around her bed, writhing like a snake, and the tiny star night light did little to drive it away.

So, grabbing her stuffed rabbit Mr. Trix, she got out of bed and ran towards her parents room.

* * *

Raven tossed around a little as she felt something shake her before finally opening her eyes.

Her seven year old daughter was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the empath said.

"Scared..." Rem replied, holding out her arms. Raven picked her up then and placed her where her husband would normally sleep. But he was out of town thanks to a call from Robin and wouldn't be back for a few more days. "It was dark...monsters..." Rem whispered, causing Raven to hug her a bit tighter.

"It's alright Rem, nothings going to hurt you," Raven said, as soothingly as she could.

The empath wasn't quite ready to be both the strict parent and the fun one in lieu of Beast Boy's departure. And holding Rem close like this scared her. Ever since her daughter had been born she was terrified of losing control if something happened to her. Rem would see what a monster her mother really was.

And then she'd hate her.

Raven shivered a little at the thought but she felt something hugging her gently then and forgot about her fear for a moment.

"You scared Mommy?"

"A little..." Raven admitted.

"About what?"

"Being a monster," Raven decided to say. She was about to laugh it off in front of Rem when she felt two lips kiss her on the cheek and a tiny form cuddle closer to her.

"Mommy is mommy, not a monster." Raven laughed a little at her daughter's logic and returned her hug.

"Mommy..." Rem asked several moments later.

"What is it baby girl?" The child then handed her the stuffed bunny.

"Mr. Trix will protect you. But be sure to give him back, 'kay?" Raven had a confused expression on her face which caused Rem to giggle. "Give him a hug, he likes you!"

So Raven complied and hugged Mr. Trix.

"You know I was a rabbit once," Raven said softly. Rem pricked up her ears at that.

"Really?!" Raven nodded. "Did you have big ears and a cotton tail?"

"Yes I did." Rem started laughing once more but soon started to close her eyes.

"Love you...Mommy..." she whispered.

"Love you too Rem, goodnight," Raven replied.

As she watched her daughter drift into dreams she realized something.

She wasn't afraid anymore because she had Rem and her husband.

And that was enough to drive all of her monsters away.


End file.
